The Eternal Family
by kuu.mochizuki.3
Summary: Who is Tsuna really and what do the arcobaleno, vendice and some others have to with the real tsuna and will tsuna remember what happened to make her forget? youkai/demon/dimension/timetravel/ bashing/evil twin,1/all10gens, Iemitsu,luce good kyoya,chrome,lambo,daemon,alaude /fem-tsuna-X-giotto-pairing-not-blood-related nana-X-oc
1. vision of the future

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown--time 10;23pm--

\--unknown pov--

I'm sitting at my window when i'm hit by a sudden vision of the future.

(* I see the return of the true little sky and with the little sky's return once more.

The elements that have protected, loved, and waited for their little sky will wait no longer.

And with each lifetime that sky and elements are reunited may forgotten bonds be remembered, and may their remembered bonds grow stronger.

When all the elements and the little sky remember their past lifetimes, and true bonds with each other will it be time for them to return to what they once were it, will finally time for the Eterno Famiglia to return.

However I also see that the road ahead of the little sky is not to be an easy one, for it is a road paved with pain, tears and blood soaked white feathers. *)

when the vision ends I look up at the evening sky and smile, however soon i begin to feel the double edge blade of my power hit me as i begin to cough up hand fulls of blood and i think to myself [my talent to see the future is both my greatest blessing but it also my greatest curse] as i feel a clawed hand rubbing my back soon i fall paas out from exhaustion knowing that the future is going to be very interesting.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	2. The Little Sky's Introducion Part 1

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place dream--time unknown--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I'm at the shrine in namimori the full moon riseing behind me high into the cool night sky as I walk up the stone steps to the top, when I get to the top and see a hooded figure in a black cloak and as the person remove's their hood turns to face me, i try to see their face but before I am able too my vision goes dark.

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's room--time 6;21am--

I wake up from my dream just the same as always i wake up before I can see the hooded figure's face, I sigh as I sit up in my bed and run a hand though my long brown and silver tipped hair I know that the hooded figure in my dream is important to me I just wish I could remember what they are to me.

But the answer has yet to revile itself to me and i can not remember so i well just have to wait until then, i get out of bed intent on getting ready for the day, then when i am done i go down stairs so I can help mother get the house ready.

For our guests because its the last week of summer and mother warned me, that Iemitsu and his son Ieyasu are coming back tomorrow to stay for a week, before they both go back to the construction site [mafia] so they can work.

But the guests [bastard's] that are coming tomorrow are not the only reason that we are getting the house ready, because every year in the first week of autumn my real father comes to visit mother and me for a few weeks its one the times.

That I do not have to pretend I'm a boy or be a sawada and mother does not have to pretend to be a human or Nana Iemitsu's airhead wife or the loving mother of Ieyasu, because nana and tsunayoshi sawada **never** really existed to begin withbecuase we are nausicaa and tsunako Kaze and my mother's real mate's name is Aki Kaze my real father.

I have three siblings a younger/older sister and two older brothers, my adopted sister T is a sun flame user who living happily with her mate and their pack, my blood adopted brother T is a earth flame user is living with our father and our people, and my other adopted brother R is a cloud flame user is also living with his own mate and he is her right hand man, my blood father Aki is a desert/cloud flames user is living with and protecting our people, my mother is a sun/rain flames user is living together with me in this hell hole, and I'm a sky flame user the only one currently living in my family not counting the sky's of my siblings.

But what I did not know was going on while i am cleaning that by order of the nono the vongola ninth Ieyasu is being ordered to stay with us so he can live a normal life before he becames the vongola tenth.

Nor did I know of the pain and joy that would soon follow after words.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	3. The Little Sky's Introducion Part 2

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's rooftop --time 12;43am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I'm sitting on the roof of my prison looking at the crescent moon hanging high in the night sky, my mother is asleep knowing that she'll need all the rest she can get before our guests [the bastard's] arrive in the morning, I sigh and think over my feelings of irritation and unhappiness that keeps increasing as the time for they're arrival comes closer, as well as hope that something important well happen soon.

And I can't help but to think that the something important will happen to help me remember the black hooded figure in my ever consent and recurring dream's, but i also wonder what remembering the figure will bring with it things like pain, fear, hope, danger, and so much more.

I grin happily at the setting crescent moon thinking of the bad and good possibilities that the morning may hold, and as the sun starts it's race to the sky I go back inside to get ready for the things that came with it.

Never knowing just how true my words would ring true when the morning finally come's.

\--place unknown--time 4;22am almost first light--

\--unknown pov--

I sigh as I sit a upon the branch of the cherry tree in my garden my gaze upon setting crescent moon thinking of the start the things that will inevitably came to pass.

Slowly as two strong arms wrap around me and pull me to the waiting chest of my mate his long pure black tail swishing back and fourth along with my pure white one I turn my head to look into his golden and blood red eyed gaze.

; are you able to stop the pain and suffering that the little sky well have to though from even happening this time Iori? ; I softly ask my mate however he only tightens his hpold on me and shacks his head as he says

; I'm sorry Kuu but you know as will as this one that your visions of the future can only be changed so much before things start to fall apart, and as much as this Iori does not want what will inevitably happen to the little sky to happen we still can not change it, after all it's not our choice to change/make it never was, or is, and never will be, no it is still the little sky's choice to make all we can do is help, guide, and protect the little sky as much and best as we can ; with me still in his arms Iori leans back against the base of the ancient cherry tree as he slowly close's his duel color eye's.

A lone tear goes down my cheek as I gaze sadly at the rising sun then I close my eye's then i slowly fall asleep content to still have my mate's strong hold still wrap protectivelly around me.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	4. The Arrivel Of the Vongola part 1

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's prison/house --time 5;43am--

\--Nana/Nausicaa pov--

I smile and shake my head slowly as I watch my oldest daughter Tsunako run out of our house "prison" door in the early morning light to school in her dame-tsuna/tsunayoshi persona, while yelling something about evil perfect's and never ending paperwork.

With Only an hour left before Iemitsu and his son Ieyasu arrive I start to go into my nana sawada persona, but before I can fully finish transforming I start coughing harshly into my hand.

After my latest coughing fit is done my gray/brown eye's fall upon the blood in my hand from the harsh coughing, I stand slowly on shaky legs that I do not remember falling upon going to get cleaned up.

As I continue to get ready for the arrival of Iemitsu and his son my thought's turn to my ever worsening condition, and with thought of my condition comes not the fear of my death but instead the thought and fear of leaving my loving mate, my four beautiful kit's, my wonderful people, and my beloved wind valley alone, with out me there to be there for them and stand by them as best as I can.

I'm torn from my thought's by the sound of the foot steps of Iemitsu and his son at the front gate, and with that I begin to finish my transformation into nana sawada as my waste length ginger/brown hair turns a brown color then shortens to the length of my now human ears, and fades to a brown color my gray/brown eye's fade to a honey/brown color and with the final changes I slip fully into my nana sawada persona.

As Iemitsu and his son Ieyasu walk into the house though the front door I notice a baby on Ieyasu's [the Brat's] shoulder, a baby with sideburns and big black eye's, one's that do not belong to a baby but eyes belong to that of a fellow killer/warrior, he is dressed in a black suit and a black fedora with a orange stripe that goes around the while thing a green chameleon sleeping on the rim of it, as well as the yellow pacifier with chains around his neck, while I can tell by the look in the baby's eye's that he not what he appears to be ether i ignore this for now, as I turn my truly fake loving gaze towards Iemitsu and Ieyasu, as I smile happily at them and say warmly say ; welcome home dear and my little Ie-kun; .

\--place Nanaimori--time five minute's earlier--

\--Ieyasu's pov--

I walk beside papa with my home tutor Reborn on my shoulder to the front gate of house, where mama and dame-tsuna are should be waiting for us to get there so we can spend time together as a family, before papa has return to Italy to help the vongola family as the leader of the CEDEF, while I have to stay here in namimori so that i can finish high school and try to live a normal life, before I became the tenth boss of the vongola family because the nineth boss [grandpa] told me too live a little, before I became boss and have to battle the age old enemy of all boss's the evil known as paperwork.

I turn to gaze at my papa he has very short blonde hair, a matching beard and light brown eyes, he is who I take all of my good looks from except that my hair is spikier then his, while I agree with papa that mama should never find out about the mafia or the vongola to protect her, but I do not care what happens to that damn dame-tsuna because if he was gone us and mama would be even happier then we are with his dame-useless/self, i laugh inwardly at the thought of no more dame-Tsuna.

When We get though the front door walking into the house and I see mama smiling happily at us and she says to us ;welcome home dear and my little Ie-kun; as I smile and run to hug her I look around the house for dame-tsuna, but he is no were to be found I look up at mama as i ask ; mama where is Tsu-onii-san? ; she looks down at me with a bright smile and says happily ; tsu-kun left in the early morning for school already Ie-kun ; I smile at her and nod my head as i let her go then i go to put my stuff in my room and go up stairs with Reborn still on my shoulder.

However I'm angrily raging on the inside with the fact, that damn dame-tsuna thinks he can get away from me that easy by going to school soon that won't happen, as I'll be going to namimori high school too I grin evilly at the plan that's starting to form in my mind, but I'm very careful not to let my grin fall upon my face because that will earn my a leon-hammer to the back of the head from Reborn, so I unpack as I continue grinning evilly at the thought of dame-tsuna's face when he see's his world go up in flame's in front of his eye's and all around him.

\--place kuu's garden-time unknown--

\--Kuu's pov--

I am still worried about the little sky but I know that this Kuu can do, nothing that will really help because this one is not apart of the little sky's pack, even if the little sky is still apart of this one's pack, even if there was something I could do to help at this moment in time i am unable to help, as I'm still not fully recovered from the draw back of my future vision.

All I can do is help guide the little sky and watch as my mate Iori will inevitably once again have to place the sky's burden upon the little sky, because that's the fate that the little sky choose and as much as this Kuu as well as many others want to change the little sky's fate, we can not for it is not our choice to make nor is it our right to do so.

The choice to take up the sky's burden will always fall onto the little sky's shoulders, until the day that the little sky shall have to bear the sky's burden no more, my ears are flat against my skull in anger as my long silver hair falls to hide my blue ringed white eyes from view, and I sigh heavily as I pull myself from my minds ravings of unchangeable fate's and choice's.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	5. The Arrivel Of the Vongola part 2

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori high school --time 5;54am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I run to school three hours earlier then I normally do so I don't have to see them [the bastard's] until after school, and I'm also going early to warn Kyoya and Chrome about there arrival, as I get to the school gate's I hear a low irritated growl out "why are you are here three hour's early baby herbivore" I turn to see a very irritated Kyoya Hibari walking towards me.

I sweat drop as I dodge a tonfa to back of the head and say in a serious tone of voice "kyoya that bastard Iemitsu and his evil offspring are coming to the house [prison] today to stay here in namimori until summers end" he curls his lips back in a snarl that show pointed fangs and his eye's flash crimson for a few seconds, before fading to his normal gray/blue color his face turns unreadable and then motions for me to follow him.

Kyoya leads me to the disciplinary committee's office and he looks at me with a evil look in his eyes and says "baby herbivore as punishment for coming three hours before school starts you will have all the paperwork done, and be in your homeroom before the first bell or this one will bite you to death" then he sits me at his desk to do his paperwork then without another word Kyoya leave's to do his petrol.

\--place Nanaimori--time 8;12pm--

\--time skip--

I'm now outside of my house [prison] after school and all of my [kyoya's] paperwork I take a deep breath and walk though the door to a nearly empty house mama and Ie-kun [evil offspring] must have gone shopping for dinner stuff I see Iemitsu in his boxer's with a beer sleeping by the tv.

Then all of a sudden I get the feeling I'm being watched I turn around to came face to face with a baby dressed in a black suit with a black with a orange stripe fedora a green chameleon on the rim a yellow pacifier around his neck he has sideburns that curl at the ends and then when I look into his big black eye's.

My head starts to hurt as I'm hit by sudden the overwhelming feelings to sit down and enjoy his company with a cup of espresso as well as the other feeling is to apologize for something, I'm ripped from my thought's by the baby saying "ciaossu you must be tsunayoshi also known as dame-tsuna and older twin brother to baka-Ieyasu my name is Reborn and this is my partner Leon I'm baka-Ie's home tutor".

After Reborn said thethese words I noticed that his partner Leon some how got on my shoulder, and was sizing me up when he stopped he started to lick my cheek making me giggle at the feeling before he then goes back onto Reborn's fedora. "its wonderful too meet you and leon Reborn-san, however I'm afraid I have something important to take care of right now, but I hope to see you and leon again soon some time" and with that I walk out of the house.

When I'm out of view of the house [prison] I break into a dead sprint running blindly my destination unknown, and as the starts to set I find myself at the namimori shrine I'm on my knees now as tears go down my cheeks as the pain in my head gets worse, I'm able to catch flash's of memories and then I know no more of the world outside, as I blackout and walk though the memories that unsealed, when i looked into those big black eye's of Reborn's.

Not knowing I sent out a distress call for help with my sky flame's as I blackout.

\--place Nanaimori--time three minutes earlier--

\--Kyoya's pov--

Though the pack bond that this one share's with the baby herbivore this one is able to feel and share certain emotions with the baby herbivore and other pack member's, but right now I can feel baby herbivore's fear, curiosity, joy and trust towards someone or because of someone.

I am torn from my thought's by a wave of powerful sky flame's one's that are sending a distressed plea for help and my blood runs ice cold as I recognize who those flames belong to, with only the thought of her I'm running at high speed to where the distress call is coming from.

I find myself at the steps of the namimori shrine the baby herbivore's sky flames are rolling down the old worn steps in waves, and as I continue on my way to find the baby herbivore as I come to the top of the steps my eyes turn crimson as I transform into my true form ready to bite someone to death, because what I see at the top is the baby herbivore laying on the ground unmoving and this piss's me off greatly.

Tsunako is not conscious as I gather her up in my arms I can hear her soft muttering in her unconscious state "Ren this Tsunako is sorry" upon hearing those words I freeze in my intention of unfolding my black wings, and as my black cat ears flatten against my skull and long black cat tail lashes back and fourth in irritated curiosity.

That's why this happened and she's here she must have ran into Ren then looked into his eye's, so I guess that means when she wakes up she'll have all of her memories of Ren, however the rest of her memories will have to wait until Alpha male comes to claim her once more, but even then some memories won't be that easy for her to get back, I sigh inwardly at that fact that she still haven't even remembered who me and my mate are to her yet.

But i push my feelings of pain and sadness alway, as I take to the night skies with the baby herbivore still unconscious in my arms who is now pale and shacking heavily from the memory walk she is under going, as I fly for the prison that her and carnivore mother are **forced** to stay at I growl low in my throat at the thought of leaving ether of them in that place with those damned humans, and as I land out side the gates I see carnivore mother as she runs out the door towards us with fear in her fake eyes "Kyoya think our king and queen that you found her I almost the consequences, be damned let my persona fall to go out and find her myself" she says in a panicked tone of voice as she takes the baby herbivore into her arms I nod and look down at the baby herbivore's face once more, before spinning on my heel now in my human persona and going home to my mate for the rest of the night.

When I walk into my home and see my mate resting on the couch reading a book I clear my throat she then puts down her book and looks at me waiting and I say in serious tone of voice "the baby carnivore ran into Ren at some point today after school, so she'll remember him when she wakens from the memory walk" my mate looks/feels the joy at my words and the sadness of not being remembered yet, Chrome say's in a clear calm voice "so it begins again once more" she then leave's the room and I look at the night sky thinking [yes so it does so it does] as i smirk dangerously.

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's prison/house--time 8;42pm--

\--Reborn's pov--

I'm on my students baka-Ie's shoulder as him and his father useless-Iemitsu walk to their home, because I've was asked by nono too stay with baka-Ie so his last heir would be protected and to train "torture" him further until he finish's his school in namimori, when we get inside the house I see Nana Sawada smile happily as she says warmly to the two baka's as they walk though the door "welcome home dear and my little Ie-kun" i don't jump off baka-Ie's shoulder not when he runs to hug Nana, or when he goes up stairs to start unpacking his stuff, I ignore how strange baka-Ie is acting when he thinks i don't notice, but i still turn my thought's to what I know about Nana and Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Nana is a loving house wife and is known as a good person and a airhead to everyone in namimori, she is going to be 34 this year on march 31th and she also does not know that of her youngest son and her husband are in the mafia or the vongola, both of whom want to make sure that it stays that way, their is also very little is known about Nana's past before coming to live in Nanaimori.

And Tsunayoshi known as dame-tsuna to everyone in namimori and tsu-kun to his mother he is 12 soon to be 13 this year on October 14th along with his younger twin brother Ieyasu, and he is vongola decimo by birthright but is not anymore do to him having little to no sky flames, so now his younger brother is the heir instead.

I'm sitting at the dinning table drinking a cup of espresso enjoying the quiet house because useless-Iemitsu is asleep in his boxer's with a beer in front of the tv and baka-Ie is out shopping for dinner with Nana, but the wonderful quiet ends when I hear the front door open then close Tsunayoshi walks by the kitchen but he stops short of going up the stairs to his room when he see useless-Iemitsu sleeping by the tv.

I walk behind him but almost instantly he turns to face me head on and looks at me with curiosity, fear, joy and the most strange of all, is the trust that reflects in his brown doe eye's as he looks into mine I break the silent exchange by saying ; ciaossu you must be tsunayoshi also known as dame-tsuna and older twin brother to baka-Ieyasu my name is Reborn and this is my partner Leon I'm baka-Ie's home tutor ;.

After I've said this I notice my fedora is lighter then normal I look to see Leon on Tsunayoshi's shoulder sizing him up, and the most shocking thing is that when he's done he starts licking his cheek making Tsuna giggle's, Leon soon comes back to me to rest on the rim of my fedora once more as I then hear Tsunayoshi say ; its wonderful too meet you and Leon Reborn-san please call me Tsuna instead of Tsunayoshi, but I'm afraid I have something important to take right now, I hope to see you and Leon again soon some time ; with he then walks out of the house.

Its now night time and Tsuna is not back yet useless-Iemitsu is still sleeping and baka-Ie just slugged and went to his room to finish unpacking, I can tell that Nana is starting to panic of the very late Tsuna Leon is getting irritated that his be gone for so long and I'm not worried [yes I am] nope at all, then I'm suddenly pulled from my thought's once more today as a frantic Nana pass's me to get to the front door.

But what I see when she comes back shocks and angers me I see a unconscious Tsuna in her arms who is pale and shacking heavily "Nana what happened to Tsuna why is he unconscious, pale and shacking heavily" i say as i go up to her and stand on her shoulder to get a better look at Tsuna, but Nana shacks her head as she says "no I don't know why Tsu-kun is like this Reborn-kun but he was this way when Hibari-kun brought him here a few minuets ago" i nod my head grimly not liking this one bit.

Nana goes up the stairs to a room at the end of the hall I open the door for her and she lays Tsuna in his bed, then she goes to get a warmer blanket and wet rag and while she does that I stay in Tsuna's room and looking around I see sky flame orange walls a work desk with a lamp and computer in the corner on other side is a bookshelf filled with different kinds of books and at the foot end of the bed is a chest that's locked up tighter then the Vendice prison with me inspection of the room, all in all it is a good room [better then baka-Ie's] I walk to where Tsuna is unconscious on his bed.

Nana comes back to the room with the blanket and wet rag she lays the rag on Tsuna's head then cover's him with the blanket, then she with her hand on tsuna's pale cheek turns her head to looks me straight in the eye's.

As Nana say in serious tone of voice I never would have expected for someone like her to be able to use "Reborn please watch over and protect Tsuna for me, because I wont be able to much longer and I don't care what you have to do just keep MY BABY safe please, I know I just meet you today but I feel I can trust you and you only to do this for me, and if not for me then do it for Tsuna I'll let you have some time to think over it but please give me your answer after Iemitsu leave's to go to his **beloved** Vongola" and without her even knowing that she just shocked me the world's greatest hitman with her words.

Nana leave's the room without another word leaving me alone to my now chaos like thought's, with sound of the soft breathing of a still unconscious Tsuna with Leon whom is now laying protectively on his chest.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	6. Of Memories Part 0 The Sun

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I walk down pure black hall its silent as I come to a yellow door with a black bullet on it, I take a deep breath then open the door at the end of the hall and I then open and walk though, then I known no more as I become one with the memorie's light.

(memory Tsuna's pov)

\--place Italy time unknown--Tsuna age 5--

(I'm sitting on my knee's digging a hole at the base of the apple tree that's in the back of the Firestone's orphanage where I am staying at, so I can bury a special box when I'm done digging I try to go and find ?.?.? one of my two bata's, but I cant seem to find him or ?.?.?.?.?.? any where at the orphanage.

I huff annoyed at the fact that i'll have to go though the forest of Death, then to get to town and see if they are there stealing money for food without me again, dammit all I'm only 5 years old so I don't want to go though death woods by my self, but I'm NOT going to a human adult I may be 5, but even this Tsuna knows NOT TO TRUST anyone that's not pack or feels like they are pack.

As I walk though the forest of Death the ground slides out from under my feet and I fall then this one knows no more, but when I came to again i notice that I'm being carried by someone and I start to panic thinking its a adult, but as I feel the world around me and to my joy I can feel pack bond forming with the one carrying me, so I growl softy to catch the attention of the one carrying me.

They put me down when they hear my soft growl then turn to face the wind blows towards me I catch their scent and i am shocked to find out that they are a male pureblood inu-youkai, then as I look at them I see a boy about ten years in age dressed in a gray shirt and faded black pants no shoe's he has wild black hair and sideburns that curl at the ends, but the thing that catchesmy attention the most are his eyes they are black with golden slits in them.

I tilt my head to the side and ask the boy in voice filled with curiosity "Mr. inu why do you look like a human, and not a inu youkai?" the boy chuckles as he pets my hair then he says "well little neko-youkai its not safe for youkai here in Italy be without a pack, so I'm hiding my inu traits because this one has no pack to help keep me safe nor do i have one to protect".

I smile brighty at the inu as i say "this one can feel a pack bond stating to form with you Mr. inu so your not alone now, and you no longer have to hide your true self anymore, because you can stay with my pack now" but as I try to stand to jump up and down in my happiness I find that my ankle is hurt badly, so I shut my silver eye's tight from the pain as I start to fall to the ground.

However before I can finish falling to the forest's floor once more Mr. inu catch's me looking concerned at me and I say "I'm sorry Mr. inu its my ankle I most have hurt it" when this one fell the first time" he nods then sits me on the ground and then his hands light up in yellow flames, then he puts his flaming hands on my hurt ankle and to my surprise the flames don't burn me, but instead makes my pain not as bad before.

When he is done working he says to me in a gentle tone of voice "this ones name is Renato Sinclair not Mr. inu you may call this one Ren little neko, and your ankle is broken so I am healing it with my dying will my sun flames, so little Neko why are you in this forest alone where is your pack or is this one all you have now?".

This one is happy that Ren accepted the pack bond but I'm still irritated that he called me little neko again and I say to him "this ones name is NOT little neko its Tsunako I am a orphan and alpha female to ?.?.? and ?.?.?.?.?.? my beta's but they are not a mated pair, but both of them are still my beta's this one was going to town to look for them, and what are is a dying will and what are sun flames?" I tilt my head to the side as Ren pinch's the bridge of his nose at my question.

With my ankle healed he tells me about dying will and flames as we walk to town though the death forest but as we reach the end of the forest I scent ?.?.? and ?.?.?.?.?.? near us, so I run with Ren trailing closely behind me I see my two youkai beta's near the river catching fish "?.?.?" I yell as I hug him still flying at full speed thus knocking the both of us into the water ?.?.?.?.?.? laughs at us, but keeps her silver eye on trained on Ren who is shacking his head at my antics but I don't mind I'm just happy to be with my small but whole pack together again.

\--time skip--10 years later--place Italy Tsuna's home--Tsuna age 15--

"TSUNAKO CIELO ?.?.?.?.?.?.?" I hear Ren yells what's now my full name so load it makes the glass door shatter into pieces, just as I run by it on my way out of my bed [hehehe I guess Ren found out I'm not resting anymore] I think to myself as I sweat drop and push myself to run faster till I'm in the death forest, that is now in the back of the house that me and my whole pack live at now.

Suddenly I feel a chill down my spin then down to my two silver and golden tipped cat tails, and makes my knee length silver and golden tipped hair stand on end and as I turn my head back only to come face to face with Ren himself in all his pissed off unholy glory he grades me with his long black dog tail before I have the chance to flee again.

" **Now** Tsunako do you care to tell this one, why the fuck your out of your bed when YUOR TWO MOUNTHS PREGNANT, and were ordered to **STAY** in your bed and rest, not only by baka-Giotto but more importantly **Me"** he growls out dangerously as he gives me a Deadly look that makes me glad he's is a pureblood inu youkai and not a basilisk youkai instead, my silver cat ears are flat against my skull as I say nervously "hehehe Ren fancy meeting you here again for the second time this week I'm really sor" my words are cut off by Ren picking me up into his arms, causing me to gaze at his blank face with my curiosity plain on mine.

His black with golden slits eyes are trained ahead of us as he walks us back to the house and to the rest of our waiting pack and our mates are, Ren is dressed in a black suit with yellow dress shirt black pants and black shoes wearing a black fedora with a yellow stripe that goes around whole hat, and resting on the rim of the fedora is the green chameleon that he named Leon, I got both of them for his 13th birthday seeing as you only became a adult in the youkai's world once and the yellow pacifier around his neck on a chain much like my own orange one.

\--time skip--4 year later--place Italy--Tsuna age 19--

I steal myself as i look at the sleeping faces of my mate, my three children and my pack as this one gets ready to leave them, and this one knows their is no returning back here again this time for this Tsuna not for along time.

As this one runs though the death forest in this one's true form I'm halted by a shadowy figure and as they step out of the shadows into the light of the full moon my blood runs ice cold, as I see that its Ren in his true form also and his normally black golden slited eyes turned crimson and his hands are blazing with his sun flames.

"Renato move aside and go back to the pack, this is something that i most do alone" I say in a cold and clear voice, and never in all the 14 years that we have been together, has this Tsunako ever called him by his full first name, and this fact alone causes Ren to narrows his eyes dangerously at me, for the first and what will probably be the last time until we meet again someday.

" **No** this Renato will not move aside not until you tell me why you are so insistent on leaving all us, and if you still want to leave that badly then you'll have to fight me to earn the right to leave here" he growls out dangerously " **so be it then"** as I walk towards to fight my packmember, my sun, and my savior of 14 years from this very forest we are standing in now.

And after an hour of fighting does this one mange's to knock him out cold I lay him slowly onto the forests floor, and I start to walk once more but not before turning my head to look at him once more and I say in a sorrowful voice to him ; Ren this Tsunako is sorry ; and then with that this one turns and runs out of the death forest with tears of sky flames and blood running down my cheeks.)

(memories end)

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's room-time 2;51am--

\--Leons pov--

I am the only one awake Tsuna's room with my partner Renato now reborn at lest until he remembers who and what he really is, I'm pulled from my thought's by the scent of blood not just any blood but the blood of Tsunako Cielo ?.?.?.?.?.?.? but that should be impossible she's dead I turn to see were its coming from and what I see shocks my to my core.

I see Tsunayoshi crying sky flames and blood in his unconscious state I go over to investigate the cause of it and when I'm on his chest when I hear him say "Ren this Tsunako is sorry" I freeze but how is this possible I shack my head this Leon may not know how but I do know someone who does, and with that thought I setout for the den of our king and queen to get some answers.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	7. Queen, Plan's And Pain

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Kuu's garden --time 4;62am--

\--Leon's pov--

When I arrive at my destination I'm in the garden part of the house taking in the amazing site of a large garden in the middle of very large house with many different kinds of flowers, plants, tree's, fruit-plants/tree's however the most shocking thing about this garden, is the large very ancient cherry tree on a island in the middle of a large lake, and I see one of the youkai this one came to visit sitting down at its base.

As I walk towards the Kitsune-youkai and I take in her features on my way over to her, I see that she looks to be 30 years old in appearance, she has elegant pointed silver fox ears with crescent moon and stud earrings in both ears, and long silver hair she is dressed in a plain yet elegant gray/gray-purple/light-jade kimono, with her clawed feet barefoot underneath her while she uses one of her clawed hand to pet her long silver fox tail and she looks me as I walk towards her.

She holds out her other clawed hand for me to climb into it so I'm looking right into her blue ringed white eye's that are filled with a kind of knowing as to why I'm here, i soon find my eyes flicker to the long scar on her right cheek cutting though her twin blue/light-blue/black markings, before I turn my gaze back to her eyes as she says "hello little one you are here for something of great in portents to your pack right?".

I nod at her question I then use my telepathy the skill that only this one remembers [will at lest for now anyways] to tell her "Yes my Queen Kuu this Leon must know if the young boy Tsunayoshi sawada is really Tsunako Cielo ?.?.?.?.?.?.? please milady" she smiles sadly at me before nodding her head as Kuu says in tired voice "yes SHE is really Tsunako Cielo ?.?.?.?.?.?.? your packs alpha female, sky, the one who did and will always gave her life, or will do anything necessary to save/protect her pack members and famiglia all or one of them, and is this one right in assuming that the little sky has meet her sun healer and warrior once more?"

I'm both happy and shocked with the answer I get from the Queen of all Youkai/demons/non-human's and nod my head at Kuu to answer her own question and with the questions I needed now answered I say goodbye then go back to namimori.

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's prison--time 6;34am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

When finally awaken from my memory walk I take notice that I'm in my bed not at the shrine laying down on the ground I smile a bittersweet smile as I think to myself [I finally remembered some of my past, but this one will have to find and wait for the rest] I'm ripped from my thought's at Ren's voice and the voice of someone I know from the other side of my door.

"I know your here so came out slowly mist user" I hear Ren say in a low growl [impressive for someone who's youkai is sealed trapping him in his human form] "not very nice are you hitman it's not I'm here to kill the Vongola Tenth Heir, I am just here to visit someone other then your student" I hear Ren pull out his gun to shot and with that I throw the door open and "no Reborn don't shot her" I say loud enough for just him and her to hear me so as not alert Iemitsu or Ieyasu as mother can already hear me.

he stills when he hears me I take this chance to stand infront of her "why are you here chrome?, i do believe I warned you not to came here when their are others here least they see you" I say with my head tilted to the side at her as I wait for her answer she blinks her one single purple eye slowly at my question then she says calmly "Kyoya told me that he found you unconscious at the shrine and brought you back here to this hellhole, so i came to make sure you were alright even though I did know that there is not only a hitman here but two Vongola as well" she says the part about bringing this one back to this hellhole in distaste and anger.

I sigh as this one pulls her into a hug knowing full well that Ren is watching us with curiosity and I know he'll ask why and more later but I ignore that for now, and say to chrome in a soft caring voice load enough for only her and Ren to hear me "i am sorry chrome i did not mean to make you and kyoya worry so much about me --so how much do you want to bet that I get a tonfa in the face from Kyoya this time--"as I say that last part she giggles and disappears into the mist once more leaving me alone with a very curious Ren which is very VERY BAD.

"I'm sorry Reborn" I say softy in a tone of voice as i him cutting him off from speaking and I run back to my room to get ready for school when I fall down the stairs mother turns her head to see if I'm alright I hug her and say in happy voice "this tsunako knows how to get Iemitsu to leave at the latest by morning tomorrow, not sure if his evil offspring will go with him or not" i see hope when I look into what I wish were her gray/brown eyes but instead their in nana sawada's color of a honey/brown she nods once and then goes back to making breakfast and i leave for school.

When I arrive at the school gate on my way to the disciplinary committee's office as I walk though the gate I'm meet with a tonfa to the face [i know it] "dammit Kyoya that hurt you jackass" I all but yell him at as I tilt my head up to the sky to slow the bleeding of my "broken" nose while ignoring the students stare's.

I hear him chuckle a little bit at my words terrifying everone but me before he leads me into the disciplinary committee's office before he says in a serious tone of voice "good that's what you get for worrying us last night speaking of last night, you said the name Ren which is also a nickname for Renato in your unconscious state tell us what happen now baby herbivore" he says as Chrome comes into the room by using her mist flames I'm shocked that they seem to know Ren on a personal level.

I take a deep breath and then tell them all of what happened yesterday and part of today from the point after school to meeting Ren in that **prison** and my black out at the shrine then the memory walk till we are at the now. when I'm done with my tale their both in their true forms with crimson bleeding into their eyes/eye as they fight their beasts "inner-self" and as they do that I take a good look at both of them.

And as my gaze turns to Kyoya's form as a Tengu-Neko youkai first and i see his black cat ears with a white feather with a rainbow spine [the middle part of a feather] earring in the right one his ears alert for all and any threats and his long black tail going back and fourth in anger his large black tengu wings tucked behind him his blue/gray eyes are still bleeding crimson.

When I'm done with Kyoya i then turn my gaze over to Chrome's form as a Tenshi-Neko youkai her short purple hair is now lower back length and white with purple tips in color, and her purple tipped cat ears are flat against her skull the same white feather with a rainbow spine earring in her right ear as will her long white and purple tipped cat tail is moving slowly in anger as well her white purple tipped tenshi wings tucked behind her and her purple single eye is still bleeding crimson.

When I'm done looking at them I ask how they seem to know Ren at all and me on more then a normal level "because we are a part of your main pack that lived at the forest of Death house in Italy, so we still share a strong pack bond with you even if you don't remember us, and you wont not until the first full moon after your 13th birthday, after all youkai became adults on their 13th birthdays, when you became a adult in our world even then you wont get all of your memories back some will be harder to get back then others".

Kyoya says and a lone tear goes down my cheek as I ask "w-why would you both go though so much pain and suffering for me for someone in whom is not able to remember who both of you really are to me, and yet you still stay with me anyways knowing it will hurt you why?" it's Chrome who answer's this time as she pulls me into a hug and says in a firm yet soft tone of voice.

"Because even if you don't know or remember the real us right now your still our alpha female and our sky, even if we aren't your first mist and cloud that title goes to the two whom you'll remember soon enough and yet you still accepted and protected us as if we were, so we'll still stay with you always even in the times when you don't want us too even when you don't remember anything or everything at all of who you really are and you don't know who we are anymore, even if it hurts and cause's us pain and suffering we'll stay with you because you mean that much to us besides its what we want too do, so that's why Tsunako that's why all of us that can do this shall continue to, even too if it hurts us because all of your pack love you very much even the one's unable to remember that love yet, so please don't cry"

By the end of Chrome's speech I'm once more in tears and as she try's to keep a good hold on me as I shake from my tears, I'm pulled out of her embrace by Kyoya as he pulls me into his strong embrace and says in calm tone of voice ; no more tears after today baby omnivore, you will undoubtedly need to save them for the unforeseeable future, but what my mate says is the truth so never believe anything other that" As kyoya lets me from his embrace I grin up at him as I tell him and chrome about my plan to get Iemitsu to leave by tomorrow morning at the latest they both smile evilly at my plan.

And Kyoya says in his you better do your "my" paperwork or else tone of voice "baby omnivore you are excused from school and all class's so you can stay in here and work on this one's computer to achieve your plan, this one's mate will make a illusion of you for school and class's, and if Renato comes around here will your working this one will bite him to death" he says the last part with a bloodthirsty smile on his face.

I started working on my plan never knowing what was in store for me when I got back to the prison.

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's prison--time 3;45pm--

\--Ieyasu's pov--

It's almost time for dame-Tsuna to come back home when suddenly papa runs into my room looking panicked and angry and he says in rushed voice "Ieyasu someone has hacked in the vongola's database and copied all our data from the when we started using it to the present, Nono has ordered me back to Italy immediately he also said you are to stay here and finish your schooling in namimori with your mother and older twin brother" and before I could even get one word in he run out of my room and out of the house to go back to Italy back to the vongola.

My blood starts to boil in rage at the fact that some lowly hacker DARE'S to think that they'll get away with stealing from MY vongola, because by stealing from the vongola they have stolen from me and no one steals **ANYTHING** from me oh how I would love nothing more then to give that lowly hacker their just reward right now, but I'll just have to settle for **dame-Tsuna** instead of the lowly hacker for now.

I grin evilly at the plan forming in my mind its a good thing mama and Reborn are out getting food for dinner and coffee for Reborn, so that gives me a few hours of fun with dame-Tsuna I look at the kitchen clock and see that he will be here in ten minutes I move to get ready for his arrival.

\--ten minutes later--

I hear the front door open and close I see dame-Tsuna pass's by me on his way to his room I sneak up behind with a cloth soaked in **Chloroform** in hand, then i press it hardly against his nose and mouth knocking him out cold, I then drag him to my room and drop him on the floor and start to kick him until he is laying in a pool of his own blood then I get a knife and pump my sky flames into it, and before turning the flaming blade on to him I say to his unconscious form in a sickening sweet voice "I may not be able to hurt the object of my rage but I can hurt you instead, plus you still need to pay for not greeting papa and me yesterday morning now then --lets get to your punishment shall we--" and with my speech done I send the flaming knife hurtling into dame-Tsuna's back as I carve the words **[Forever Dame]** into full length of it.

And because I added my sky flames to the knife those words on his back will never heal and not even mine, Dame-Tuna's or any Sun's flame's can heal them the only way is for a sky flame user that's stronger then me and they have to want truly to heal the wounds on his back for it to work.

With my clean up of my play time with dame-Tsuna done and all evidence up in flames I finish just in time to hear the front door open, and close I go down to the kitchen where mama is putting the food away and Reborn is sitting at the table drinking a cup of espresso I clear my throat to get their attention as I say in a sad tone of voice.

"Papa had a work emergency so he left for the north pole a week earlier then he was suppose too, and he told me to stay here in namimori and finish my schooling and Tsu-Onii-San is sleeping in his room he told me that he was very tired from school, and not to go into his room for any reason I think I will take Tsu-Onii-San's lead on this and go to bed early today goodnight mama goodnight Reborn see you both tomorrow".

I flee the kitchen before I'm questioned I walk up the stairs to my room smiling evilly the whole time as I think [hahaha even the worlds greatest hitman doesn't know I'm lying about dame-Tsuna] and I go to bed happy.

\--time skip 12:50 Am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I wake up from my latest black out I catch the sweet scent of chloroform on my person, and as I try to get up I grind my teeth in great pain and I feel it starting from my rids and my right shoulder feels dislocated and a blazing hot pain down the whole of my back, and I'm am covered in a lot of blood and its still flowing freely from my back.

I bite back a cry as I peel off my blood stained shirt that is attached to my still bleeding back, when i look into my mirror I see deep black/blue bruises on my rids with more bruises and some deep cuts on the whole length of my body and my right shoulder is indeed dislocated, and what I see on my back disgusts and anger's me but it also gives my the name of my wannabe killer [so it was Ieyasu] I think to myself as I take in the words **[forever dame]** carved into the full length of my back, I can feel his sky flame's sealed into the words I sigh knowing that This one nor Ren nor any other sun can heal these words only a stronger sky then the one who made them can, and at this point in time I'm not strong enough not until I regain most of my memories.

After I get cleaned up and I have bandaged my back and chest I go to the roof of my prison and sit down and tilt my head to the moon and start to sing.

 **" I walked ten thousand miles, ten thousand miles to see you,**

 **And every gasp of breath i grabbed it just to find you,**

 **I climbed up every hill to get, to you,**

 **I wandered ancient lands to hold, just you.**

 **And every single step of the way, i pay,**

 **Every single night and day,**

 **I searched for you.**

 **Through sandstorms and hazy dawns i reached for you.**

 **I stole ten thousand pounds, ten thousand pounds to see you,**

 **I robbed convenient stores cause i thought they'd make it easier.**

 **I lived off rats and toads, and i starved for you.**

 **I fought off giant bears and i killed them too.**

 **And every single step of the way, I pay,**

 **Every single night and day,**

 **I searched for you.**

 **Through sandstorms and hazy dawns i reached for you.**

 **I'm tired and i'm weak, but i'm strong for you.**

 **I wanna go home, but my love gets me through.**

 **La,la,la,la,la.**

When I'm done singing softly into the cool night air I finally take notice to three things the first is a calm but angry Leon [he most smell my blood wounds] sitting in my hair and the second is a Relaxed but shocked and curious Ren sitting beside me, and the third is I am crying soft tears of my sky flames and blood mixed together for both Leon and Ren to see "hello Reborn hello Leon have you two come up here tonight to watch the night-sky dance alone side the moon as well?" I ask them in a soft tone of voice.

Leon purrs his answer still in my hair while Ren nods and then he looks at me with his you will answer me unless you want a bullet in the knee-cap look [and if he remembered who he is and who I am he would do it too] i shiver slightly before he finally asks me "question one why are you crying sky flames and blood?, question two why were you brought home yesterday night unconscious by a boy named Kyoya Hibari as you were pale and shacking heavily?, question three how did you know I had a gun in the first place?, and question four why did you stop me from shooting that mist user from this morning is she your girlfriend?" he asks all of the questions in a even tone of voice.

I almost laugh at the irony of the last one but I wait until I answer him to laugh "answer one I **don't** remember why anymore, answer two after I finished the important task I had to do yesterday I black out at the shrine right in front of the doors and I **guess** that Hibari-san was doing his patrol and he found me then brought me home [even if he found me with our pack bond] and I am not sure why I was pale and shacking heavily, answer three I smelt blood and gunpowder on you when we first meet [even if you don't remember real first time we meet] that's how I know you had at **lest** one gun on your person, fourth answer I stopped you from shooting Chrome because she is one of many that are **MINE** to protect, and no Chrome is not my girlfriend she belongs to someone else just as I belong to my someone else [even if I don't remember him yet] so do my answers satisfy you Reborn?" I say all my answers in a clear calm voice and when I'm done I let a bittersweet smile show on my face as I once more turn my gaze longingly towards the moon as i think to myself [soon so very soon].

However what i failed to notice wqs the fact that the wound's on my back have bleed though my clean shirt, and i don't notice this because I can't feel my back anymore do to the pain.

\--place Nanaimori still Tsuna's rooftop--time a few minutes later--

\--Reborn's pov--

I thought I could not get anymore shocked then i was this morning and when i heard Tsuna sing so well, but I was proven wrong as I am even more shocked because of his tears of sky flames mixed with his own blood and as well as the answers to my questions.

The bittersweet smile that shows on his face mixed with his tears is almost a heartbreaking site to see, and I cant understand why I feel this pain where a bond with my own sky SHOULD be, when I see that look at the site he makes in the moon's soft light with tears of sky flames and blood the bittersweet smile that is unchanging and the only thing I can think is [why?] as I turn my own gaze to the moon.

But before i can so much look at the moon i hear Leon growl dangerously drawing my gaze towards him, i see him glaring hatefully at Tsuna's back and when i notice that fresh blood is staining his shirt, i waste no more time as i lift Tsuna's shirt but what i think well be some simple cuts quickly prove me wrong as i stare with narrowed eyes at the words **[forever dame]** carved into the full length of Tsuna's back.

\--Tsuna's pov--

I try to stop Ren from using his sun flames by backing slightly away as i.say "Re--Reborn! stop please Leon stop him" but Leon only answer is a irritated growl and while i know i could escape from Ren i also know that he well find me no matter where i run, so i choose to stay still as Ren try's to heal my wounds.

After a fourty minutes or so of him trying Ren begins to growl dangerously at the fact that my wounds won't heal and i say sadly "Re--Reborn this is why i tryed to stop you earlier, my wounds are unhealableso please stop i don't want you to hurt yourself by running out of your sun flames, and yes Reborn even you the world's greatest hitman well run out eventually" i hear him growl unhappily but he stop never the less as he say firmly "you win Tsuna for now anyways **but** Leon and i well be staying in your room from now on because you are apparently a magnet for trouble, so who better to protect you from it then me".

I nod my head as i laugh slightly at the irony of his words, if only Ren truly know just how true his words rang.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

/See profile pic for a picture of Kuu/.


	8. baka-Ie start school & Reborn's Decision

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori --time 3;62am--

\--Ieyasu's pov--

"Ooww Reborn why did you hit me" as I rub the dump on my head I hear him say "it's time for you to head to your first day of school baka-Ie~~so you better get there fast if you want live long enough to become the tenth boss of the Vongola family~~" and with that said I jump out my window to escape Reborn and run to school.

As I near the school's gate I see two really cute girls one with short brown hair and doe eyes and the other girl has short purple hair and one purple the other eye is hidden by a eye patch walking with two another girl's and **DAME-TSUNA!?** , I cant understand how dame-tsuna is walking to school with not one, not two but four girls, when they go past the gate's into the school I see the cute one with brown hair walk away with the other dark haired girl to go some were, and I see the beautiful purple haired talking happy with dame-tsuna as they walk away holding hands and a truly awesome plan starts to take form in my mind.

It's after school now and i put my plan into motion I see Tsuna walking up to the purple haired girl but before he can get to her i grab by her hand and kiss her full on the lips, but I did not see the leader of the school's disciplinary committee looming behind me in a flaming rage, nope i missed this fact completely because my eyes were on dame-tsuna's face as I kiss **HIS** girlfriend I see horror, raw anger and fear, I thought I would get away from this free as a bird along with a possible bride in the form of this purple haired beauty.

But I am proven very wrong when at the same time I am thinking this, does my future wife **BITE'S** my tongue hard enough to draw blood and get away from me then she hide's behind **dame-tsuna** that's also when I notice a raging perfect behind me "who are y-you and what do you want" I say to him in A BRAVE tone in of voice.

He smiles a predatory smile as he says "I am your executioner for the **crime** of kissing and trying to force your self onto what's **MINE** , this one want's to BITE YOU TO DEATH herbivore" and then he turns to dame-tsuna says "take this one's mate home baby omnivore this one will be there soon" dame-tsuna nods and takes my bride with him, I hear feral growling I turn to see the perfect coming towards me I run as fast as I can I almost get past the gate's, when I'm meet with a steel tonfa to the face breaking my nose and then soon after I get beaten within a inch of my life.

\--place Nanaimori Kyoya's house--time 4;45pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I take chrome to her and Kyoya's house I set her on the couch and just hold her in my arms, because it is never a healthy thing for a youkai to be kissed or anything like that by someone other then their mate, so I will hold her as she cry's it does not matter that she's Re-opening my wounds back up she is mine to protect, so even if I die from blood loss i'll hold her as she cry her injured heart and soul out into my chest.

I feel Kyoya's present's next to me and chrome I turn my head to look him in the eyes I see shock, anger, and hate [shit! he can smell my blood wounds!, great first Ren and Leon know now Kyoya knows as well DAMMIT] I sigh knowing I've been found out **again** "there's nothing you, Ren, Leon or this one can do about the wounds carved into this one's back, because they are sealed with Ieyasu's sky flames and you know what that means just much as i do, and besides tomorrow's the first full moon after my 13th birthday I feels that something important will happen to this one then".

But what I did not expect was for Kyoya to pull Chrome AND me into a strong hug as he says in soft calm tone of voice "baby omnivore and Chrome **MY** mate this one is sorry that this one could not protect you both like you SHOULD have be protected, but this one promise's that he'll protect you both next time" when Kyoya's done speaking both me and Chrome start to cry into Kyoyas chest until we are both fast asleep, knowing that he well protect us.

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's prison--time 6;21pm--

\--Nanas pov--

I'm on the phone with Kyoya when that bastard's brat walks into the prison looking like death warmed over, i Ignore him in favor of the phone call *the baby omnivore is staying the night and a few more nights at this one's house, partly because that **bastard** herbivore's evil offspring has kissed and **tried** to force him self onto **my** mate* I feel my beast try to escape its cage as my youkai blood reaches its boiling point *thank you Kyoya for looking after Tsuna and I WILL **deal** with HIM you can **count** on that, i shall see you all in a few days but until then be careful* Kyoya then says in a calm tone of voice *thank you also do try to get some rest as well carnivore mother, and may you enjoy the rest of your evening* after that Kyoya hangs up the phone.

And I storm into His room " **IEYASU SAWADA** you better tell me what in the seven levels of hell caused you to kiss, then **try** to force yourself onto someone else's fiancée right Fucking **NOW"** I yell at him for the first time ever in his short life, and infront of Reborn too who looks shocked I can even yell or swear at all.

I glare down at him waiting for an answer "m-mama how did you know that I kissed a really beautiful purple haired girl at school today?" he stupidly asks me " **BECAUSE** Kyoya Hibari **HER** FIANCE! called a few minutes ago and told me that's how I know" I hiss out at him [which is impressive because I'm not neko youkai I am a desert kitsune youkai] as I look coldly at him "but look at what he did to me, and you say **THAT MONSTER** is her Fiancé?, my future wife should be **rescued** from him not from me"

My eye's bleed crimson as I growl out slowly " **Future** wife you say?, i think not because i WILL **cut off** the **tiny** thing between your legs you like to call a **dick** , if you go near or talk to Chrome **ever** again, so you won't have to worry about a future wife because **no** female well ever want someone as sickening as **you** truly are" I give Reborn a look too follow me as I leave the room before I kill that little brat in my rage whom is now on the floor crying in fear.

\--Reborn's pov--

As I follow Nana out of the crying baka-Ie's room into the kitchen and we sit at the table I hear her ask me "Reborn have you made your decision on weather or not you'll watch over and protect Tsuna for me?" she looks at me with both fear and hope I nod once before saying to her in a clear voice "after everything that i have heard, seen and felt since my stay here my answer is yes i'll look after and protect Tsuna, but why would you trust me with your child, I am sure that you know by now that I'm a hitman I am **NOT** a kind man, and I **WILL** kill everything and anything in my way when I want something, so why pick me?".

But instead of looking horrified she smiles at me before saying in a kind yet firm voice "its not only because your a hitman, but because I saw the way you looked at Tsuna the night Kyoya brought him back here unconscious, you looked at Tsuna with a kind of protectiveness that you would only find in a **TRUE** family member and a little bit of that a long **lost lover** , so that Reborn is how I know I can trust you with my **only** human child even after I am no longer able to stay here".

I look at her with respect and curiosity as i ask her "what do you mean long Lost lover? and why would you no longer be able to stay here any longer?" but before she can answer my question she starts coughing harshly into her hand, when Nana finally does stops after ten minutes of harsh coughing when she goes to remove her hand from her mouth I see something should **NOT** shock me to my very core and yet it **does**.

I see her **blood** on her hand and flowing down from her mouth and before I even know I've moved at all I am next to her with my sun flames blazing, but when I go to heal her she stops me by saying in a calm voice one that's ready for its **fate** " **DON'T** waste your flames and energy on me because there's **nothing** you or any other can do to save me now and the only one who can is my **REAL** mate but I **AM** DYING, and it's all **IEMITSU'S** fault that I'm dying in the first place and **HIS** son Ieyasu staying here is **NOT** helping me get any better".

But before I can say any thing she stands up on shaky legs and starts walking to her own room, but Nana looks at me over her shoulder before saying "thank you Reborn thank you" and then she disappears into her room leaving me to think over not only some **serious** things, like what my next move is, but also just where I stand in all this mess.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	9. Full Moon And Waiting

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori shrine --time 12;12pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

The cool night swirls around softy me as I walk up the old worn stone steps to the shrine with the full moon shining softy behind my wounded back, and when I reach the top I inhale shapely at the site of the black hooded figure the very same one that I have seen many times from my dreams, and this time when I am a few inch's away from the figure they turn to face me, i do not wake up only to find another dream.

It is no dream because I see beautiful sunset orange eye's looking at me filled with rage, anger, joy, relief, and most of all undying loyalty and love for me they pull down their hood and what I see take's my breath away.

A male Neko-youkai his fluffy golden shoulder length hair almost silver in the moon's light his golden neko ears are going up and down in happiness swinging the golden winged clam earring in his left ear around.

And a stunning smile on his face as he opens his arms and say's in a voice filled with warmth "come here Tsunako this one will help you remember who you are and who I am too you my dearest one" I feel a tear go down my cheek as I remember a name one that's close to my very soul "Giotto" I say as I run into his arms I then look up into his orange eye's and then black out for the familiar feeling of the memory walk that awaits me.

\--Giotto's pov--

I catch Tsuna as she begins to fell to the ground as she slips into her latest memory walk I lift her into my arms and I find that I was right i had smelled fresh blood wounds from her, and now as she lays in my arms I can feel the wounds sealed with sky flames on her back weaker then my own as well as Tsuna's true power, my orange eyes bleed crimson as I think of painful ways to **destroy** the one who hurt **MY** mate I sigh knowing I cant go after the one who did it yet.

I follow Tsuna's scent trail and to my mild surprise that I end up at what seems to be Kyoya's and chrome's house if the fact that both are standing out side of it is any say to that fact "hello Kyoya, hello Chrome its wonderful to see you both again and after so many years however, but before we can catch up I need to heal Tsunako's wounds now do you have a safe place inside, where this one can lay her down while I heal her?" they both nod and motion for me to follow them inside the house they lead me to a couch where I lay her down softy so as not to hurt her more then she already is.

My beast **almost** breaks from his cage at the site of my mate's back I see the words **[forever dame]** carved down the full length of her back the damage is much worse then I originally thought, and I can hear chrome crying into her mate's chest and i feel Kyoya's cloud flame's traveling around the room in a threatening manner, just from the site and the state of their alpha female's, their sky's back "how are you going to heal all of **THAT** to where there is **no** trace is left behind?" I hear Kyoya growl out slowly.

I sigh as i say "the **only** way that well heal everything, is if I reawaken our mate bond doing so would also unseal her inner-self as a neko-youkai as well, but I would have to place my mating mark on left side of her neck and right now she is not conscious to even mark me back, so I guess we will just have to wait for her to awaken from her memory walk" no one likes the idea but we don't have a say in the matter so we sit down and wait for Tsuna to wake up.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	10. Of Memories Part 1 The Night And Snow

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I'm walking down the pure black hallway once more but I pass by the yellow door that belongs to Renato this time, and i go farther down the long hall until I come a cross, a door that is black as night with chains on one half and the other half of the door is white as snow with a red star, I take a deep breath before opening the black and white door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy unknown time unknown-- Tsuna age 3--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( "NO! mama, papa. sister, big brother's WAKE UP please don't leave tsu-chan by her self please" I say loudly as I cry onto the body's of my family and pack I freeze in my crying and quickly hid under the floorboards of our den, when I hear the one of the human's that killed my pack come back for some reason I cant understand yet.

"hey baka came on we have to go or the boss will have our heads on a plate for sure this time" and just as quick as they came their gone leaving me alone with only my own inner turmoil as company.

\--two hours later--

I am awakened by the sound of clawed feet on the floor of my den I poke my head out to see what it is and I come face to face with a black okami with chains around his neck and ankle's, and a white kitsune with a scar that's a red star going though her left eye, and by their scents I can tell that their both youkai and by the pull at my now empty pack bond I can feel that both of them are now my new pack.

It is the kitsune who speaks first "hello little one it looks like you need some help burying your pack, and you also seem to be in need for a new pack, and as it just so happens you are now our alpha female so will you like us help you? please" I nod in both sadness and happiness at her question.

After we spent a hour or so burying my old pack the kitsune and the wolf that are now my Bata's tell this one their name's the kitsune goes first "my name is Koyuki you can call me yuki if you want too little one and i am also your Snow" I grin at her as she changes into her human form which takes the form of a ten year old girl with long mid back white hair her kitsune white ears are up right, and she is wearing a white dress with a silver vest, no shoe's on her clawed feet while her long white kitsune tail swishing up and down in interest, but her silver eyes and the red star shaped scar going though her left eye are what catches my gaze the most.

The okami is next to introduce himself "i am your Night, and my name is Bermuda Von Veckenschtein its a rather long name so you may call this one Von, what is your name little one?" he asks my name as he changes into his human form which takes the form of a ten year old boy with short wild black hair his black wolf ears are up right but relaxed, he is wearing a stone gray shirt with torn black pants and no shoes on his black clawed feet, and his black wolf tail swing behind him lazily while his chains are now black as they go around his neck, ankle's and wrists, his black eyes locking with my silver as he awaits my name.

I smile happily at both of my bata's as I say "my name is Tsunako i am your Sky its great to meet you both Von, yuki, i was wondering can we go get something to eat? I'm hungry!" they both laugh as my stomach growls at them, we go to the river and they teach me how to catch fish I may have lost my whole world this morning, but I found a brand new that I'll became stronger to protect.

\--place a forest near the sea of Italy--time unknown--Tsuna age 17--

I'm in my beast form that of a large nekomata **[ think Kilala but with slightly longer twin tails silver where cream shoushould be and gold where black should be, and usually silver eyes but crimson when in raged and no diamond in the middle of her forehead]** running though the death forest with Von, Ren, and ?.?.?.?.?.? by my side as i use my razor sharp claws to cut down every enemy that is in of our way, as we come to the large clearing in the middle of the forest I see who I have been looking for forced down by ropes of sky flame's "KOYUKI!, ?.?.?!" I yell their names as i am moving to free them, I'm stopped by a all too familiar evil laugh "?.?.?.? you evil, **whore** leave my pack and famiglia **OUT OF THIS** its just between me and you, so let my snow and lightning go" I say in voice colder then ice.

My enemy grins evilly at me as she says "alright i'll let them go if I get your life in exchange for theirs" I growl deep in my throat knowing I would be walking straight into my **FIRST** death and it may be all for not I look into Von's eyes and give him what will be my last order as his alpha female for until the next time we meet [" **DO NOT DIE** and help your alpha male look after everyone for me while I'm gone I'll be back someday **SOON** wait for along with the others, and please remember me"] with my last order given I walk towards the evil whore ?.?.?.? while i say calmly "fine you want my life you can have it, **BUT** let both of them go **FIRST** and wait until their within their mate's arms, and I wont try to fight you" she thinks it over for a bit and then lets them go Koyuki runs to ?.?.?.?.?.? and ?.?.? runs to Ren I look at them one last time and smile at them warmly before I know no more, but content with knowing that we shall meet again.

\--time skip 1 year later-- place Italy home of Tsuna-- time evening--tsuna age 18--

When I awaken from my first death at the hands of the evil whore ?.?.?.? I am laying in a coffin very nice one but a coffin non the less, so I do the first thing that comes to mind " _HE_ HE **HEE** " I scream at the top of my lungs then I hear foot steps rush just out side my coffin and as the led to it lifts away, I am meet face to face with the teary face's of Koyuki and ?.?.? as they both try to hug all of my new life out of me "well well look who finally decided too wake up after a whole year goes by" i hear Von say in a serious tone of voice yet jokingly as well with the rest of our pack behind him i smile warmly at them all and say "I'm home everyone" in a soft tone of voice.)

(memories end)

\--place memory walk hallway-- time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the black and white and i find that the black hall is now longer then it was before, so this one follow's down it to find out where i'll end up next.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	11. Of Memories Part2 Lightning Clouds Mists

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories - **-Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the black and white door behind this time, and i go farther down the long hall until I come a cross an odd door, that is clear as glass with purple clouds on top and on the bottom of the door is indigo mist with green lightning bolts going around the door, I take a deep breath before opening the odd door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Germany--time early morning--Tsuna age 6--)

(Tsuna's pov)

(I'm riding on Koyuki's back as she jumps from rock to rock in her beast form that of a large fox with pure white fur and silver eyes, with Von and Ren following close behind in their beast forms that of a large pitch black wolf with chains with black eyes and a large dog that looks like a pure black husky with black golden slited eyes, as we travel to where this one feels three pulls to my pack bond two are together and the last one is farther away then the other two.

As when get closer to the first two I pick up the scent of human and youkai blood "yuki hurry this one has a bad feeling about this" I tell koyuki to hurry and she starts to run at her top speeds soon we make it to a clearing, but I don't see green grass instead I see red as the blood of both human and youkai stains the earth and clearing red with their life's blood, and in the middle of the sea of red I see a lone figure on their knee's by someone guarding them.

I jump off of yuki and run towards the middle of the clearing towards the lone figure with Ren and my both Bata's right behind me, I see a 13 years old male the same age that Von and Koyuki are now he is a okami youkai like Von.

He has no clothes left only rags and his dark purple hair is stained with blood as well as his long purple okami's tail and his single wolves ear is flat against his skull in worry while the other is nothing but a bloody mess, and his purple eyes filled with rage and sadness as he looks at the one before him, but the part of him I take notice of the most is the purple tear drop mark under his left eye.

The okami youkai's eyes stay trained on the blood covered body before but his remaining purple wolves ear turns our way as he says to us "little sky-neko if this one joins your pack will you save this one's heart sister's life" I put my hand on his shoulder as I nod my head towards Ren, who transforms back into his normal form but looks dazed for a reason unknown to me as I say in a soft tone of voice "yes of course, we will save her not because you asked us too, we will save her because you and your heart sister are our new pack members, and as the pack's alpha female it is my job to keep you all happy, safe and alive, so you need bot ask" as Ren heals the inu female who looks to be 11 years old the same age that Ren is now I take a good look at the inu female.

Her long dark green hair is stained with her own blood as are her ears and tail and the white dress she is wearing is also stained with blood, but her glazed over dark purple eyes are locked with Ren's also glazed over black golden slited one's I see that he has finished healing her wounds, but I see him lean towards her neck and before I can ask Ren what's wrong I am stopped by the purple okami pulling me into his arms and blocking my view of both of them.

I smell both Ren's blood and that of the now healed inu females I try to look at them to see if they are okay, but I am stopped by the okami whos holding me as he says to me in a soft tone of voice "please don't look at them right now little sky-Neko, you are **much** too young to see or do the act in which they are doing, i will explain it to you when your ten years old or you can have a female tell you instead, if you want too but for now don't look".

I nod my head and I ask him in a small voice "well if this one can not see what their doing, can I know yours and your sister's names instead?" he chuckles before saying to me "of coarse little sky-neko this one is your Cloud my name is Ikuto, and my heart sister is your Lightning her name is Rai, so my Sky what is your name?" I grin into his chest as I say "this one's name is Tsunako, but you can call me Tsuna if you want" I hear a thump and Ikuto lets me let go I see Ren and Rai passed out side by side their tails intertwined together I tilt my head to the side as I think to myself [they both must be really tired for them to sleep on the ground like that] and I smile at them as they continue to sleep on.

As we continue on our way to the last pull to the pack bond that this one feels I'm now Ikuto's back and Ren is on Von's back and Rai is on Koyuki's back as they run though the forest in their beast forms soon I feel a strong pull at the other end of the bond and I look up ahead and I see a older kitsune female who look to be about 30 years old and looks a lot like Koyuki does.

She has long white hair tied in a low pony that goes down her back and held together by a long red ribbon her kitsune ears are alert, and her long tail is resting by her side as she sits on a log seemingly waiting for something and as we get closer I can see that she's wearing a white dress shirt with a red ribbon tied around the collar of it a black vest and black dress pants no shoes and a long tan trench coat.

she turns her head to look at all of us with her breath taking green/yellow eyes and as she looks at koyuki she gasps and jumps up from the log from which she was sitting koyuki gives Rai to Von before she changes into her humanoid-youkai form as she starts to walk to the older kitsune female with shaky hand ahead of her the whole way.

When Koyuki and the older kitsune female are a within reaching distance of the other I hear them say at the same time with disbelief clear in their voices and eyes "mother" "koyuki" tears start to go down both of their cheeks as they hug the other tightly not believing that the other is infront of them, I hear Koyuki say to the older female "I thought you died along with father, uncle tyki, grandpa earl and the others when the dark order attacked us, so how are you here?" the older female puts her hand on Koyuki's face as she says.

"The earl is how this one is here and how your father and the others still live ,he chose to sacrifice himself by standing infront of us to protect us, as well as buying us some time to escape from the order, my little snow kit where have you been and how did you get away from the order?" Koyuki says in a small voice " it was Lero he took the red haired exorcists bullet that was meant for me, as he used the last of his life force to teleport me away from the house, and to Italy were I meet my fellow Bata that we call Von and some time later we fond our alpha female who is the reason that I was able to see you at all so, I guess this means that your now apart of our pack" she says happy as she leads her mother over to meet me.

I smile warmly at them both as I say "hello my name is Tsunako and its wonderful to finally meet you my mist" she smiles at me as she says " it is wonderful to finally meet you my sky, my name is Mana Walker, mate to ?.?.? Walker, mother to Koyuki Walker and your new mist" soon after introduction's are finished we travel back to the death forest for some fish and sleep.

\--time skip 3 years later place Italy night time Tsuna age 9--

As I walk passed the old town to the pull I feel in my pack bond is leading me too soon I came to a barrier made from mist flames, I just walk straight though the mist barrier I smell fire and blood I see a tall fire ahead of me and two winged neko-youkai walking towards me and away from the flames.

And as they get closer I can see that its a mated pair a male and a female both 13 years old, I take a good look at the male first he has short black hair his black neko ears are alert and up right his black tengu wings are half folded behind him ready to take to the sky at any given time, and his long black neko tail is still behind him with his gray/blue eyes trained on me looking for any threat to his mate or himself, as he walks towards me with broken tonfa in his clawed hands.

I turn my gaze to his mate who is walking along with him, she has long lower back length white with purple tipped hair and her white purple tipped cat ears are also alert and up right and her long white and purple tipped cat tail is moving slowly in anger and pain, her white purple tipped tenshi wings are half tucked behind her ready to fly off with her mate also at any given time, and she has long thick trails of blood coming from her now empty right eye socket were her eye used to be, and her remaining purple eye is looking at me with fear, curiosity and most of all hope.

When their both a few feet away from me I remove my chrome-colored skull eye patch covering revealing a long scar that starts from my eyebrow goes though my left eye and ends at my lower cheekbone, thus making my left eye blind in the place of a clear silver eye is now a cloudy white/silver unseeing eye, but never the less I smile at them as I say "I've been looking for you two for a long time now, so will you both like to join this one's pack?" they look at each other before nodding.

the male says "we may join you baby carnivore this one's name is Kyoya Hibari tell this one your name or this one will bite you to death" as he holds up his broken tonfa in a threatening motion ready to attack, but his mate stops him by smacking him in the back of his head as she says "mate you will not bite what may be our new alpha female to death" mist flames poring off of her form as she says the last part looking at him he growls but puts away his broken tonfa.

And then she turns to me and says softy "my name is **Nagi** Hibari its wonderful to meet you at last, but can you really accept us into your pack when this one already feels the bond you have with a more powerful cloud and mist already, so why do you want us?" I smile softy at her as I walk towards with the chrome-colored eye patch in my right hand, and I say in a soft yet firm tone of voice "my name is Tsunako Cielo and how could I not accept you the pack bond is as clear as day to me, and it does not matter to this one that their is already is a cloud and mist in my pack, and their could be a thousand of them in my pack already and this one will always accept you, because you are apart of my pack so you are mine to protect and care for".

i can tell that she hates the name Nagi so with my mind set i say gently " **and** i don't **want** you, i **need** tou so do you understand my dear chrome?" I say happy as I tie the chrome-colored eye patch onto her head to cover her missing right eye she nods and smiles at me as tears fall from her remaining eye.

I walk back to the death forest with Kyoya and Nagi whom is now renamed Chrome my orange pacifier lighting our way back in the darkness of night, and I cant help but to groan at the hell that awaits me from the others, when I get to the forest for going alone without any of them, but I guess that's fine I found the ones I set out to find, so I don't mind the one hell of a tongue lashing that I will get from everyone when I get home.)

(memories end)

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the odd clear door and i find that the black hall is now longer then before so this one follow's down it to find out where i'll end up next.

But what I did not know was every time I remember a person from the past, was that if the person I remembered already remembers me and our past together for the most part, was that they will feel the bond between us reawaken and make moves to find me.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	12. Of Memories Part 3 The Storm And Rain

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the odd clear door behind this time and go farther down the long hall until I come a cross a gray door that has red storms and blue rain on the door I take a deep breath before opening the gray door, and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(-- time skip 3 months after meeting Mana--place Italy forest of Death--time evening--Tsuna age 6--)

(Tsuna's pov)

(Mana, Ikuto and me are getting firewood for dinner when I feel two pulls to the pack bond and Mana drops her firewood and runs in the direction of the pull Ikuto and me run after her soon she stops at the edge of the death forest, I hear Ikuto's sharp intake of breath as he looks into the blue eyes of a 13 year old inu-youkai female she has long golden/silver hair, her ears are tilted to the side in interest she is wearing a silver dress shirt black dress pants with a deep blue coat no shoes on her clawed feet, and her long golden/silver inu tail is wagging in happiness as she walking towards us with a 30 year old male kitsune-youkai.

He has greyish darkened skin with unruly dark black hair with a line of stigmata on his forehead his black kitsune ears are alert but relaxed, and he is wearing a white dress shirt with a black vest, a tan overcoat and white gloves his long black tail is swaging behind him as he walks towards Mana his golden/amber eyes never leaving her green/yellow one's.

I watch as Ikuto starts to walk toward the inu female as Mana walks toward the male kitsune, I close my eyes for what's to came and soon after I close them I smell Ikuto's blood and that of the inu females and I smell Mana's and the male kitsune's tears, causing me to smile happily as I think to myself [things are as they should be well at least for now anyways] I'm pulled from my thoughts by.

The sound of two load thumps and a tap on my right shoulder, then i hear Mana saying "you can open your eyes now Tsuna both of them are out cold" when I open my eyes I see Mana holding hands with the male kitsune who smiles a smell smile as he says "hello little sky my name is Nea Walker mate to Mana Walker, Father to Koyuki Walker this one is your new storm and the young inu passed out next to her new mate is named Ameko and she is your new rain" I smile at Nea as I say "my name is Tsunako and it is wonderful to finnaly meet you my Storm and I'm happy that Mana now has her mate with her again, now then shall we take those two back to the others and then go and get more firewood for dinner" they both nod and we head back to the other two with us us we i pick up firewood on the way and I turn my gaze to the setting sun.)

(memories end)

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the gray door and i find that the black hall is now longer then before so this one follow's down it to find out where i'll end up next.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	13. Of Memories Part 4 The Curse Of Eternity

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the gray door behind this time and go farther down the long hall until I come a cross a glass door that has nine different colored flames with a pacifier inside each of the different colored flames on the door, I take a deep breath before opening the glass door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy forest of Death--time evening--Tsuna age 7--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( I wake up screaming for the third time this week because of the same dream each time, a dream that I can only remember bits and pieces of like the nine different colored pacifiers, a iron hat and mask, but the thing that I remember the most is blood and the screams of my pack all around me, which is always the time when I wake up screaming with the blood and screams nothing more then mere ghosts left behind to haunt me.

I try not to wake up the others again with dreams I can only remember bits and pieces of, but when I stand to leave when I feel strong arms lift me into a warm chest and I smell the scent of Von whom is now age 16 as well as fully awake now, and as he starts to walk away from the others who are still sleeping he asks me softly "was it the rainbow and blood dream again little one?" I nod as I break down crying onto his shoulder his hold on me tightens a bit more at my nod also causing Von to say "it was just a dream so hush now hush and rest now, little one i will try to keep your vision dreams away from you, so sleep now little one" he then lights his night flames as they dance around us while I fall into a dreamless sleep safely in my NightSky's arms as he looks into the moonless night sky.

\--time skip three days later--place Italy a far away field--night time--

I flinch as I hear the evil laugh of a person I've only seen in my dreams as my pack surrounds me as I hide behind Von, as all of my pack go up in flames and crimson eyed, because they know what happens next as much as I do, all because of the iron hat wearing masked man infront of us its his fault that one of us will die tonight, I feel sick to my stomach as i hear the masked man say "hand over the true sky and I will let you all leave here with your lives I think that's a very fair deal wouldn't you agree" he holds out his hand waiting for my pack to hand my over.

I hear Koyuki growl out dangerously " **NEVER** " the others growl along with her as the masked man lets his hand fall to his side as he says thinly "so be it then women, I mean after all we have no real use for a snow arcobaleno" as he takes out a knife as well as the nine pacifiers from my dream and starts to run towards Koyuki with the intention to kill her, but I'm faster I push Koyuki out of the way as I take the powerful strike in her place to the horror of everyone even the mask man's whos wielding the blade.

I do not to scream in pain as I feel the knife cut deeply into my eyebrow though my left eye and down to my lower cheekbone, no instead of screaming I push my sky flames into the blade cutting me and up into the left arm of the masked man causing him to scream in pain as he drops the pacifiers in his right hand to grab his left now burning with pure sky flames.

However before the pacifiers can hit the ground they start to glow brightly as they spin in a cycle then break off one by one hitting a member of my pack in the chest each time then lastly Von, Koyuki and finally myself.

I hear the masked man starts to laugh insanely and as he does that he says to us in all of our minds all at the same time "my work is done for now, as you all are now the first and true holders of the Arcobaleno Pacifiers even if the snow was not intended, **\--oh well to late now--** welcome to the Tri-ni-set True Arcobaleno **\--and just because I can I throw in a little extra instead of turning you all into the form of baby's--** I made it so if you the true holders or any famiglia member new or old die you'll wake up from the embrace of death as good as new, **But** if you the true sky die's and your body's burned to nothing but ash's, you will reincarnate but yours and every single one of your famiglia member's new or old, dead or alive, none of you will remember your pasts until you look into a special persons eyes like your mate or children's or one another's, and even if one of you remembers it will not always mean the same for the other, and there may be some who remember everything anyways even without looking into the eyes of another, after all this isn't math so i can't a count for everyone".

"oh and you the true place holders to the pacifiers will not hold them when you reincarnate or if you forget your past's, BUT you will **STILL** be the true Arcobaleno pacifiers holders even if you are not of them, so until ether I or someone much more powerful then me will have to give you back the pacifiers **\--or would you leave some poor soul to die or suffer for being a fake place holder of your title's, of your Throne's--** and that reminds me the true sky and any of the ones who have no memory of who they really are, will be stuck in their human forms without any youkai blood what so ever, well at least not until they get remarked by their mates or blood adopted by their true parents, and the best part about this little curse is it lasts for the rest of eternity **\--so have fun!--** goodbye True Arcobaleno" when he is done speaking into our minds, he still continues to laugh insanely even as he disappears into the mist leaving us alone, as we pass out from the heavy burden placed upon us by force.

When I finally wake up this one wakes up screaming and my mind railing from the events that just took place and my mind try's to tell me that it was just another one of my dreams but my body remembers all too well what happened here tonight.

But i notice that Nea has the Red-storm pacifier round his neck, Ren has the Yellow-sun pacifier round his neck, Ikuto has the Purple-cloud pacifier round his neck, Von has the Clear-night pacifier round his neck, Mana has the Indigo-mist pacifier round her neck, Rai has the Green-lightning pacifier round her neck, Ameko has the Blue-rain pacifier round her neck, Koyuki has the White-snow pacifier round her neck, and i feel the heavy weight of the Orange sky-pacifier hanging from my own neck

I'm ripped from my own raving's by Von as he pulls me into a hug I look at him with teary a eye and say in a watery tone of voice " **p-please** Von please tell me to was just another dream, i don't want to watch any of you die **again** , and I don't want to forget you all ether, it's just a dream **right?"** Von tights his hold on me as if he was afraid I would disappear as he says in a sorrowful yet soft tone of voice "this one is so **sorry** little one, this Von also wish's that this was truly a dream, **but** this is no a dream little one, and for tbat i so sorry" at his words I start to cry tears of blood and sky flames onto his chest, as the others watch us with sorrowful and curious gazes and I think to myself [its really not a dream] as the sun rises behind us. )

(memories end)

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the glass door and i find that the black hall is now longer then before so this one follow's down it to find out where i'll end up next, not yet knowing that when I remembered the curse that my sky flames sent out a wave to where my pacifier is now, and my flames then used it to call out for the others to join it, but only those who remember me and my flames would head for me **instead** of the one who now wears my pacifier.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	14. Of Memories Part 5 The Eternal Family

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the glass door behind this time, and i go farther down the long hall until I come a cross a dark silver door that has a white crest that takes the form of a white feather with a rainbow spine with four black chains coming out of the feather and at the bottom of the crest is the name The Eternal Family on the door, I take a deep breath before opening the dark silver door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy forest of Death--time unknown--Tsuna age 11--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( I'm now elven years old now and I am sitting by the river at the edge of the death forest thinking over my decision, and I can only hope that the rest of my pack will not hate me for it I sigh heavily before standing and heading into the death forest were my pack awaits my return.

When I get there all of them are waiting for me to start speaking I take a deep breath before saying in a serious voice "I have been thinking for awhile now that we should form a mafia family of our own, I would be the Boss, the one in whom protects and is the caretaker of you all, as i am the Sky, and Koyuki my Snow guardian you would be my right hand woman and warrior my SnowFell, Ren my Sun guardian you would be my healer and warrior my HellSun, Rai my Lightning guardian and Ameko my Rain guardian both of you would be my strategists and warriors my LightningFlash, my RainFall, Nea my Storm guardian you would be my actor, my clown, my Musician and warrior my SilentStorm, Mana my Mist you would be my informant, my intel, my spy and warrior my MistWalker, Kyoya my cloud Chrome my Mist both of you would be my assassin's, my enfocers, my Trainer's of the new one's and warriors my CloudSlayer, my MistBlade, and Von my Night guardian you would be my top assassin, my protector, my third in command and warrior, you would also be the leader of the NightRider's the one's who make, enforce, the law and protect the pack and family from all threat's my NightSky, and I know that some of you may not want this at all, but I really think that this will help protect and prepare us for the unforeseen future ahead of us"

When I am done with my speech they of look into anothers eyes and nod before Koyuki asks me "what's our new family's and pack's name? and what's next for us?" I smile before saying clearly "our new pack and family name is the eternal Family because of the fact that we all had, have, and always shall curry this heavy burden, this curse of ours for the of Eternity so why not take up the name as our own, and what we all do next will be one of the hardest things we have had to do since we came together as pack all those years ago we must be apart from one another for a whole year to train, prepare, learn, live and then on this day December 1th in one years time, we will meet here in the clearing inside the death forest and move forward together once more as one" I look at their faces and I see anger, pain, fear, hope, loyalty and love I smile warmly before disappearing into the thick forest trees. )

\--time skip one year later--place Italy the forest of Death--Tsuna age 12--

( I breath in the cool crisp winter air as I look out into the clearing in the middle of the Forest of Death waiting think back to the events and hardship's of the past year I am 12 years old now and I take this chance to change into my real cloths which are made up of a sky flame orange dress shirt, black pants and black steel toe combat boots, a dark silver trench coat on the back is a white feather with a rainbow spine and starting from the feather are four black chains that go around my waist like a belt, in my left neko ear in is a white feather with a rainbow spine earring, and I have stopped covering my blind left eye all together instead letting the world see me with both of my eyes, my long past lower back length silver golden hair starts fluffy and loose then it goes into a tight braid as it reaches my lower back.

And on my left middle finger is the Eternal Family Sky ring which takes the form of a silver ring chains carved into the band with a orange gemstone inside of the gem is a feather and the word Eternal, all of my guardians and pack member's will have the same ring but with their flame color instead of mine as well as the same earring but in their right ears.

I'm torn my thoughts as I hear footsteps to my right I turn to see Von and a female okami youkai who looks to be nineteen years old the same age as Von and Koyuki walking along with him while holding hands.

She has long gray hair that's in a tight braid her wolf ears are black in color and are relaxed she is wearing a long black and silver fighting kimono, with a long black coat, no shoe's and twin katana in her black waist sash her gray and black tipped wolf's tail is going back and fourth in happiness and her black and silver slitted eyes are trained on me as I turn my gaze over to Von.

His black hair is still as wild as always but it now reaches to his upper back and his wolf ears are covered by a black top-hat with stone gray ribbons going around the base of the hat [its the hat I got him for his 13th birthday] a stone gray dress shirt, black pants, black boots and a black trench coat with chains and black chains still on his neck, ankles, and wrists his tail is relaxed but happy and he looks into my eyes with his black ones as he and the female okami walk towards me.

The female okami smiles before saying "hello my name is Momose Reimu veckenschtein, but you can call me Reimu is there a place for me in your pack and family?, this one has night flames" I smile as I hug both Reimu and Von as I say "of course there is a place for you Reimu, I would never turn away one of my pack members mates or someone who truly wants to join for the right reasons and with knowing what will became of them when they do join us, my name is Tsunako Cielo and welcome to the Eternal Family and pack, my NightAngel" I hear Von chuckle and I feel both of them hug me back as I smile.

Von and Reimu are behind me as I set my sites on Kokuki as well as Ren and Rai they have all change a lot I turn my gaze to Koyuki first her white hair is a little longer now it reaches to her lower back her fox ears are relaxed but happy and she is wearing a white dress shirt, a black and silver vest, black dress pants, no shoes and a black trench coach with silver snowflakes at the bottom of it, her silver eyes are filled with happiness as they look into mine.

I turn my gaze over to Ren his black hair and inu ears are covered by a black fedora with a orange ribbon he is wearing a black suit, with black shoes I can smell gun powder on him so that means that he has at least one gun on his person, his black tail is relaxed and his black and golden slitted eyes are trained on me as he walks forward.

And i see Rai her dark green hair now reaches to her lower back and is now up in twin tails she is wearing a dark green dress shirt, knee length black skirt, boots that are up to her knee's, and a black trench coat with green lightning bolts on the bottom, her green tail is relaxed as she walks towards us.

I run at full speed and tackle the three of them onto the snowy forest floor as I say happily "your all safe and here this one missed you all" I hear Koyuki and Rai laugh and Ren chuckles at my antics before saying "we're back Little-Neko" I pout at being called little which only makes Ren chuckles more as he pets my head.

I hear more laughing and someone saying "it looks like you all are having fun" and I turn my head to see Mana, Nea, Ikuto and Ameko i jump off of Ren, Rai and Koyuki as i take a good look at them i see that Mana and Nea haven't change all that much expect for their hair becoming longer, Mana's is now down past her lower back and Nea's is down to his upper back but its Ikuto and Ameko who changed the most from this arriving group.

Ikuto's dark purple hair is a little longer and still wild his ears are relaxed, he is wearing a demon-slayer's uniform that takes the form of a black jump suit and shoes with dark purple shoulder and elbow, guards as well as knee and shin guards, covering the jump suit is a long black trench coat with dark purple clouds on the bottom and a katana resting in the dark purple sash around his waist his tail swaging behind him in happiness as he looks at me with his purple eyes i turn my gaze over to Ameko next.

Her golden/silver hair is the same length as it was when she left a year ago her inu ears are going up and down in happiness and She is wearing a blue shirt, black pants and no shoes, a black trench coat with blue rain on the bottom but its the long bow and quiver that catch my eye the most I'm happy she finally found her weapon her blue eyes shine with happiness as she looks at me.

And i smile before saying to the four of them "this one is happy you all made it back here safely" they smile and grin at before going to talk with the others, as i wait for Kyoya and Chrome and no sooner did think about them do i see them flying above us i grin happily as i wave and say "Kyoya, Chrone your both last ones here" as they land Kyoya glares at me before saying "baby carnivore we are not the last one here those four were the last one's here, we were here at the same time as the Snow carnivore and others".

I laugh at this before saying to him "--i see i see--" i turn my full body and gaze onto everyone before saying calmly "welcome back everyone, i know that this past year was hard on all of us but look at how much stronger we became just because of it, here I want everyone to put this in their right ears its our pack and Family crest, the Eternal family's crest and the rings are ours too they are the Eternal rings" they all nod and do as they were told.

When everyone is done putting on their earrings and rings they turn to me and wait for me to speak again I grin before saying "let's get this party started --shall we--" i hear the cheers of my pack and family as they go throughout the cool crisp night air of the winter as i think to myself [so be it then, let's get started] as i raise my own voice to join theirs. )

(memories end)

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the dark silver door and i find that the black hall is now longer then before so this one follow's down it to find out where i'll end up next.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	15. Of Memories Part 6 Mate, Vongola, Enemy

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the dark silver door behind this time and go farther down the long hall until I come a cross a rainbow door, that has a golden crest that takes the form of a golden winged clam resting on twin guns which are hanging off a deep blue shield in the middle of the shield is a golden bullet and all around them are golden wind like leafs and at the bottom of the crest is the name Vongola on the door, I take a deep breath before opening the rainbow door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy forest of Death--time unknown--Tsuna age 13--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( Koyuki and me are following the pull that we both feel in our souls together as we go though our death forest and past the old town and into a field where we see two youkai males a golden neko-youkai who looks to be 14, one year older then i am now and feels like a alpha and a silver/gold okami-youkai who looks to be 20 years old the same age as Koyuki, Von and Reimu and feels like the alpha's Bata male and as we get closer i can see that the Bata who Koyuki is looking with a glazed over look in her silver eyes has platinum blonde hair his wolf ears are alert and in his right ear is a golden winged clam earring, He is wearing a deep gray buttoned up trench coat, black dress pants, a dark purple-grey dress shirt with a black tie and shoes his platinum blonde wolf's tail is still and ready for anything, as he turns his head and see's Koyuki he looks like he wants to attack her, but when he looks into her silver eyes with his icy blue one's start to they glaze over and he starts to walk towards her i turn my gaze away from them and to.

The alpha has fluffy golden shoulder length hair his golden neko ears are going up and down in happiness swinging the golden winged clam earring in his left ear around, He is wearing a black suit with white pinstripes, black dress pants a white undershirt with a black tie, black shoes and a long black cloak with a long golden cord, his golden twin neko tails are still in thought and when he turns his head my way looks at me with curiosity and then his sunset orange eye's lock with my remaining silver one and both of our eye's glaze over as the world around us starts to fade as i walk towards him and he towards me.

The alpha male bite's me on my neck where the shoulder and neck meet and I bite him on the same place on his neck and then we know no more as we were both lost to the feeling, thoughts and memories of the other, I wake up to the feeling of warmth I open my eye and see that its my new mate who is holding as we lay on the ground and I hear him say softy "I see that your awake now we may have one another's memories, but we don't know one another's name so this one's name is Giotto Vongola welcome to the Vongola pack and family my mate" I smile brightly at him before saying "thank you Giotto this one's name is Tsunako Cielo Vongola welcome to the Eternal pack and family my mate, so shall we take our Bata's back to the death forest after you call the rest of the Vongola?" he nods and then uses his sky flame to call the rest of the Vongola to the clearing where we are waiting. )

\--time skip ten minutes later--

( I watch as the rest of the Vongola run to my mate in a panic as I stay with Koyuki and Alaude who are still unconscious and as I watch and remember my mates memories, I can see only three in the arriving group that are truly pack and family as well as youkai my mates Mist Daemon who is a Karasu-neko-youkai, his sun Elena who is a neko-youkai as well as Daemon's mate, and his lightning Verde who is a bat-youkai those are one that can be trusted.

But the humans that go by the names, G, lampo, Knuckle, and Asari they are trying to fool my mate into thinking that they are his real guardians and family and pack members they don't even know that he and the other three are youkai, so that means they can not be fooled about something as important as pack and family then I smile as I think to myself [aw yes its only a matter of time, before Giotto ether kills them or banishes them from the Vongola family and pack] I'm ripped from my thoughts by Giotto walking towards me.

I smile at him as he takes my hand then kiss's it and says "this lovely lady is Tsunako Cielo Vongola she is the leader of the Eternel Famiglia, and she is also my wife --I most be the luckiest man on earth because she is mine--" I giggle at this before saying softy "so you always tell me, so my dear husband won't you introduce your famiglia to me?" he rubs the back of his head before saying "--oh so that's what I forgot to do thank you for reminding me my dearest wife--" I smile lovingly at him and i roll my silver eye at his antics.

I turn to see smoke coming out of the humans heads as they try and fail to understand the fact that I'm Giotto's mate I count down from three, two one " **WHAT! YOUR WIFE!** " all of the humans yell at the same time.

As G takes the lead by saying as he walks towards Giotto and I with fear, anger and hate flowing from him in waves "w-when the fuck did this happen and I was going to tell you this today Giotto that you have a betrothal contract with Luce the leader of the Giglio Nero Famiglia, so you cannot be married to her anymore as you are already in a marriage contract with the giglio Nero" when he is done a girl who must be Luce comes out from her hiding place and walks towards MY mate as if she owns him, but G thinks they have win by telling us lie's but he and that whore did not count on me or mine I turn my gaze over to the whore.

And I see a human girl who looks 12 she has dark blue hair that starts short then gets longer she is wearing a white one-piece dress in addition to the Giglio Nero coat and white mushroom hat no shoes, her blue eyes are looking at what's MINE and she has a fake smile on her face as she says in a sickly sweat voice to me "yes I'm afraid that what G says is the truth, so you will have to **end** your little **fling** that you like to call a marriage, so I can marry Giotto **MY** fiancé".

I feel raw rage fill me and my mate as our eye/eyes turn fully crimson at her words, and as our sky flames blaze and our true forms are reviled to the humans as I say in a ice cold tone of voice to the foolish humans " **HOW DARE YOU HUMANS TRY TO FORCE MY MATE AND ME APART WITH YOUR FILTHY LIE'S** " then.

I send out a wave of my sky flames calling for my pack and family, thus also waking up Koyuki and Alaude in doing so, who are up and behind me and Goitto along with Daemon, Elena and verde in a Instant, as a portal of night flames open up behind us reviling my whole pack in their true forms, with all of our pack behind us Giotto turns his cold glare onto the humans and says just as coldly " **I GIOTTO VONGOLA LEADER OF THE VONGOLA FAMIGLIA AND ALPHA MALE TO BOTH THE VONGOLA AND ETERNAL PACKS AND FAMIGLIA'S, BANISH YOU G, LAMPO, KNUCKLE AND ASARI FROM THE VONGOLA FOR THE REST OF ETERNITY, UNDER THE PUNISHMENT OF DEATH SHOULD I EVER SEE OR HEAR ANY OF YOU AGAIN, AND LET US NOT FORGET YOU LUCE GIGLIO NERO, IF I EVER SEE OR HEAR YOU AGAIN I WILL NOT HESITATE TO KILL YOU, I DO NOT AND NEVER WILL BELONG TO YOU, I BELONG TO TSUNAKO CIELO VONGOLA, LEADER OF THE ETERNAL FAMIGLIA AND ALPHA FEMALE TO BOTH THE ETERNAL AND VONGOLA PACKS AND FAMIGLIA'S, AND WHO IS MY MATE NOW AND FOREVER "** and the with their banishment stated their Vongola rings fly off of their fingers and into my mates open hand sealing their fates forever.

With that done and his speech over, I feel the high level of respect that our pack now has for him as well as the deep fear and anger the humans feel as they run as fast as their legs will carry them out of the clearing and out of our lives but I cant help but think to myself [they will be back someday our Enemy's will be back] as I turn to my mate and pack as I say happily "LET US CELEBRATE!" I hear cheer's of happiness from my mate and our pack as I turn my gaze to the sky and smile. )

(memories end)

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the rainbow door and i find that the black hall is now longer then before so this one follow's down it to find out where i'll end up next.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	16. Of Memories Part7 The Reason For Leaving

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the rainbow door behind this time and go farther down the long hall until I come a cross a black door that has blood stains on the door I take a deep breath before opening the black door, and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy the edge of the forest of Death--time unknown--Tsuna age 19--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( I am finally out of my territory I look up at the full moon for what will probably be the last time in this life time as I reach for the silver cuff earring in my right neko ear and when I have it in my hand I say "SKULL!" and I'm gone with a cracking sound to save them from being burned to ashes and towards my second death. )

\--time skip one year earlier--place Italy unknown--time unknown-- Tsuna age 18 --

( I'm sitting by the river watching the moon and stars when I'm hit by a sudden vison of the future (* i see Ikuto and Ameko injured with humans pointing wooden sticks at them I hear one of the humans say "goodbye Harry James Potter and Fleur Delacour-Potter don't worry your deaths are not lost to us after all this is all for the greater good" then I see a long white bearded human shot them with green light and both of them fall to the ground dead and after a few words he burns them to ashes with fire *) the vison ends and my eye burns with tears as I think to myself [NO NO! I wont let them burn Ikuto and Ameko to ashes] I'm brought back to reality by the sound of footsteps.

I turn to see the very same two whom I have just seen the future of I see Ikuto and Ameko I ask them in a soft voice "who are Harry James Potter and Fleur Delacour-Potter to you both please I need to know" they both look shocked to hear me say those names they share a look Ameko is the first to speak "I'm a witch and Fleur Delacour is who I was when my parents Apolline and Monsieur Delacour were still alive, they both died when the humans in France site fire to our home because they found out that we were a family of Veela's, I was saved by a pureblood inu youkai who went by the name of May, she blood adopted me as her heir and pup and named me Ameko, and after she died I came here to Italy were Nea found me fighting off a gang of human males so he saved me then we found you all" she then turns to Ikuto.

Who sighs before saying in a sad voice "I'm a wizard and I was abandoned by James and Lily Potter my birth parents who left me in favor of Luka Potter the boy who lived or the boy who could not just stay dead as I call him, with Lily's sister Petunia and her fat whale of a mate Vernon they used to call me freak and starved me and beat me into a bloody mass until I was four my birth name is Harry James Potter or it was until I was saved and blood adopted by my true parents who's names were Salazar Slytherin and Rowena Ravenclaw but their pack names were Night-Chaser and Golden-Leaf they named me Akira Ikuto Slytherin and you already know my pack name which is NightCloud, but h-how do you know our old names Tsuna?".

I look at them sadly before telling them of the vision I had moments, before they came to the riverside, nowthey both look horrified at the thought of being burnt to ashes before Ikuto says angry "THAT **GOATFUCKER** Albus too many fucking names **Dumbledore** is going to force us to Hogwarts, and kill then burn us to ashes FOR HIS GREATER GOOD! THE GREATER GOOD OF WHOM! his own that's Whom! DAMMIT All" and then he starts swearing in different languages as Ameko turns to look at me with both knowing and sorrowful blue eyes as she says "this one knows that look in your eye, Tsuna y-your going to sacrifice yourself just to protect us aren't you to save us from being burnt to ashes at the cost of yourself".

Ikuto stops swearing at her words and turns to look at me with eyes blazing with his cloud flames as he says "NO! please don't do it DONT SAVE US because if you do this, you will be burnt in our place because you were going to protect us from the fire with your sky flames aren't you, dammit Sky-Neko you know as will as we do that if one of us are burnt to ashes we will be reincarnated, But only with no memory of anything and some of those who live will forget those who have died and those who still live as well, so please don't do it Tsuna and think about the pack, your mate and pups please we don't want to forget you or one another".

I shack my head at his plea and say in a sorrowful voice " I'm sorry but I cant do that NightCloud I must save you both from being burnt to ashes, and I am thinking of them as I would do the same for every single one of them like I am doing for you two, I know that you both and the others will be angry with me or may even come to hate this one for doing this but its something I will do for all of you to keep you safe, because I'm your leader, your alpha female, your sky and most of all I'm your protector and caretaker, so I will not change my mind on this not now, not ever and I will never regret doing this not never"

Both of them have tears of blood and flames going down their cheeks as Ikuto says "fine I now know that there is nothing that will change your mind about this, so if we do this, we will do this right and I guess that your not telling the others about this plan of yours are you?" I shack my head before saying sadly "no I will not be telling any of them about this, because I know they will try to change my mind and would probably lock me up to try to stop me from leaving, when I get back my memories of them and they of me, then I will tell them why I left them in the middle of the night and all they get back are the ashes if that" they both nod at my answer and then Ikuto says "you do know that you'll have to take the Eternal rings and something important from all of them and us right? and that you will have to leave your stuff with the rings and other things in a very good hiding place with your sky flames sealing it all off from thief's that came looking right?"

I nod and hold my hand out for their rings as I say "no time like the present and do you have something that I can use to instantly get you from here to Hogwarts?" Ikuto nods once and hands me his and Ameko's rings and a silver cuff earring as will as his knife and Ameko's bow and quiver as he says "here are our rings and important things as well as a portkey in the form of a silver cuff earring, when its time just hold it in your hand and say **SKULL**! out loud and you will be taken to where this one and Ameko are at Hogwarts, and Skull will also be the name I will be using in the future Skull De Mort the immortal stuntman who even death hates!" I nod before I start to walk away to get started on the rest of the plan. )

\--time skip the night before leaving--Tsuna age 19--

( I walk out of the death forest towards the Firestone's orphanage toward the back to where the apple trees still stand tall I sink down to my knee's at the base of the tree and start to uncover the time-box I buried there 14 years ago once I pull the box out of deep hole I place the all of Eternal rings, my packs and family's important things and my cloths, weapons, and a letter ment only for when i get all of my memories back,

Once I'm done placing all of those I put the led back on and seal it with my sky flames then put it back into the hole and cover it back up with earth, when I've finished with what I came here to do i think to myself [ very soon I will be gone, then even sooner forgotten but I will be back someday maybe not anytime soon, but someday I will come back here and reclaim not only these treasure's but also our name for my pack as well as for myself] as I look at the moon and smile bitterly as a lone tear goes down my cheek. )

\--time skip night of leaving three hours later--

( I am let back into reality as I land behind Ikuto and Ameko who are both badly injured and glaring at the wizards/humans who are pointing their sticks at them as the long white bearded wizard named Dumbledore says "goodbye Harry James Potter and Fleur Delacour-Potter, if you won't fight for me then I'm afraid you have outlived your usefulness, but don't worry your deaths are not lost to us after all this is all for the greater good".

I jump in front of Ikuto and Ameko with one line of thought on my mind [THIS TSUNAKO WILL SAVE THEM BOTH FROM BURNING TO ASH'S WITH MY DYING WILL] as I wrap them in my sky flames to protect and keep them from being burnt to ashes along side me I watch as the green light hits us.

However I know no more as I fall dead for the second time since being cursed onto the cold stone ground of Hogwarts, but still content with knowing that Ikuto and Ameko are not ash's much like i am now. )

(memories end)

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am now out side the black door and i find that the black hall is no longer black like before its dark silver now and I see a bright light ahead of me so this one walks towards down it to find out where i'll end up next.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	17. Awakeing, Healing, Mate Once Again, Son

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place vindice mansion--time 2;45am--

\--Von's pov--

Both me and my mate are sleeping but are soon awakened by a large wave of Sky flames, but not just any sky flames one's that this one nor Reimu have felt not since our alpha female died 413 years ago we share a look then nod at one another before using our night flames to go to where the flames are coming from, hoping to find our Sky there alive.

As we step out of our flame portals the site that greets me shocks, angers and yet fill's me with hope all at the same time, what I see is a badly injured Tsunako and unconscious but alive laying on the couch with Giotto, Ikuto, Kyoya and Chrome sitting near her, I clear my throat and Giotto looks at me carefully before he says "Von? Reimu? is it really you?" we nod at our alpha male's question before I ask him "who did that to Tsunako, also are they dead yet? and why have you not healed her yet?" Giotto looks grim before he says sadly "this one does not know who did this, so no they are not dead yet, and I can not heal because she unconscious so I can not re-mark her right now".

I nod at his answer before I sit down by Tsuna with Reimu beside me as I say in a serious voice "when Tsuna finally wakes up from the memory walk she **WILL** wake up not only screaming but crying as well, so I **advise** you all to keep back so I can handle her myself" everyone but Reimu and Giotto look at me strangely before Giotto says calmly "i know that i can't help Tsuna during **any** of her attack's, and i know this because I still have **all** of the memories that I got from her, when we became mates the first time, so I know why it **HAS** to be you, after all its because of **THAT** night isn't it Von?" I nod grimly as I feel everyone tense at the mere mention of **THAT** night as I turn my gaze over to Tsuna, even with the others intense stares from them wanting to know why i am the only one who can help Tsuna during one of her attack's, but for now everyone is waiting for her to awaken.

\--two hours later--

\--Tsuna's pov--

When I finally awaken from my long dream walk, I wake up screaming for what feels like thousandth time in my life time because of that dream because of that night, I start to mutter under my breath that it was just another horrible dream and nothing more, when I'm suddenly pulled onto someone's lap and towards their chest as I hear a familiar voice say softy "this one is so sorry little one, but it was no dream little one **that** night **DID** happen, and you **DID** die 413 years ago so it was not a dream this time ether, and for that i am so very sorry".

I look up to see Von my NightSky holding me tightly but still minding my injures as Von's words finally hit me i break down crying onto his chest, just like i have done so many times before and just like always Von simply holds me close to him while he whisper's sweet nothing's into my ears as i slowly fall asleep in his arms.

Soon after i fall asleep in Von's arms i open my eyes then turn my head I see Giotto my mate then Ikuto my NightCloud I turn my gaze over to Kyoya my CloudSlayer and Chrome my MistBlade.

And I see that there all waiting for the reason as too why I left them only to died and not return for 413 years, all of them except for Ikuto who is one of the two I chose to leave and die for, so I chose to ignore the blazing pain of my wounds as I say in a clear but sorrowful voice "one year before the night that I left you all, I had a vison of the future a vison of Ikuto and Ameko dying then being burnt into nothing but ashes by human wizards and I would not let that fate happen to them, not when I could save them from being burnt to ashes by covering them up with my sky flames, so that's just what I did and the night before my leaving I gathered the eternal rings and important items from everyone and along with my sky ring, weapons and cloths, I sealed them and then I buried them in a secret place to keep them safe,

until the day I returned and regained my memories of everything, and most of my memories are back but I'm still missing a few of them, then after I knocked Ren out cold I used a portkey I got from Ikuto to get to were both of them were forced too, but before you all yell or try to kill him, know this both him and Ameko tried to stop me and were very **very** against me saving them at all, and when I landed behind them I only had enough time save them from being burnt but I could not save myself before was hit by the same green light that killed them, and so there I fell to the cold stone ground dead having done what I had gone there to do in the first place, and I do **NOT** regret my actions and I never will, and I know I have no right ask your forgiveness and I know you all may even hate me for doing what I did, but if I have to die for one of us I will do so again without hesitation, because its who this one was, is and will always be" I see shock, anger, hate, loyalty and love in all of there eyes and I leave Von's arms as I start to whine like the Neko-youkai I wish I still was in pain from seeing the hate in all of their eyes and the pain of my wounds.

And to make matter even worse I start coughing harshly so harsh that blood leaks though the hand covering my mouth and in a instant everyone is beside me as I fall to my knees and I feel Giotto lift me into his arms as he says "TSUNA! YOU! FOOL! **none** of us could ever hate you **not** even if you decided to kill all of us, we would forgive you even then just like we already have and always well, but I do have know one thing".

I look into his orange eyes before saying weakly "W-What do you have t-to know" he smiles at me before asking "are we still mates? and if we are will you let this one re-mark you?" I nod with twice with tears in my eyes as we bite one another necks at the same time and as we are once more lost the others memories Ikuto and Kyoya catch as we fall and a bright flash of light appears.

As I wake up in Giotto's arms I feel better then I have for along time even if I am back to my original state the one I was in before I died 413 years ago my injures are fully healed with no scaring, and with my mate's memories I am now 433 in years, and my left eye in back to being blind once more which is fine and expetected because I was injured and blind before I was cursed so it makes sense that I would be once more after I return back to my original state, but I'm missing my sky pacifier and my stuff which I will go to get before I have to head back to the prison that the bastard and his evil offspring call a house.

Von uses his night flames to take me to the Firestone's orphanage so I can unseal and reclaim our rings and things after we pass by the ruins of the orphanage we make it the apple tree in the back it still stands and is now the tallest thing within a mile range, now standing 379ft tall I openly gap at how big it grew in the last 413 years I snap out of my daze, and start digging then after a hour or so of digging I find the time-box then I unseal it, and take all of my things then leave the box with Von as i head into the thick trees to get dressed.

When I leave the thick trees I am dressed in my sky flame orange dress shirt, black pants and black steel toe combat boots, my dark silver trench coat on the back is a white feather with a rainbow spine and starting from the feather are four black chains that go around my waist like a belt, and once more in my left neko ear is my white feather with a rainbow spine earring, and I am still not covering my blind left eye or the scar that goes with it.

my long past lower back length is now knee length and the colors are now switched back where there was brown and silver tipped hair are now back to silver and golden tipped hair and it still starts fluffy and loose then it goes into a tight braid as it reaches my knee's and on my left middle finger once more is the Eternal Family Sky ring my double bladed lance resting on my back and my gunblade now resting in the chains around my waist from my coat and many more knifes, etc hidden on the rest of my person I turn my silver eyed gaze up to the sky as my twin silver and golden tipped neko tails sway behind me as I walk towards Von to go back to Nanimori.

I kiss my mate goodbye and wave goodbye to the others as Von opens a portal to my bedroom I smile warmly before covering myself with a youkai illusion hiding my true-youkai-self, weapons, ring and clothes from view from everyone's eyes but the illusion can not hid my scar, my blind eye or my remaining silver one nor can it hid my new/old hair color, but it does keep me in my dame-tsuna act and with one last look at them I jump into portal as it closes behind me, soon after I arrive in my bedroom my mother comes up looking me over with a curious and worried gaze she can smell something different about me, but she can not see what has happened and that's fine for now.

I smile brightly at my mother as I say "hello mother this one is back sorry that I took so long Kyoya would not admit that he needed my help with Chrome, so I had to stay longer then a few days" she smiles slightly before saying "I see well I am just happy your back now, but what happened to your left eye as well as your hair and eye coloring?" I sigh slightly before saying "I cant tell you what happened yet, but I will say that I have no regrets about what happened none, well I guess I should go find Reborn before he destroys the whole town looking for me, because his curiosity is that terrifying" she agrees and laughs at my misfortune, but before I can leave my room she says in a calm voice too calm in fact "Reborn knows that this one hates Iemitsu and His son Ieyasu he also knows that I do not love that bastard but instead I love your father, but do not worry he does not know anything about you being a female or my mate's blood kit and Tsuna i really am sorry about all of this" I smile sadly at her before saying calmly "it is okay mother this one knows that Reborn would have found out about our hate for THEM sooner rather then later just be careful, because Reborn is not the type of man to give up on anything so easily" she nods at my warning.

And I head down the hall towards the stairs when I hear a young kitten screech loudly saying from the evil one's room " **DIE REBORN!** " I run throw open the door just in time to see pink smoke flying around the room and when it clears I see a fourteen year old boy, and as I look into his green eyes they widen when he see's me and he walks towards me then grabs my hand pulls me into a tight hug as he says lowly so only I can hear him, but Ren and the evil offspring are watching us "mother its been a very long time and I know you don't remember me at this moment in time, but when you look into the fake eyes of my younger self we well both remember, oh please make sure you take younger me to see father tomorrow morning so you both can blood adopt me also don't worry you'll see this one again, and becareful mother please" then he goes up in pink smoke leaving me with a four year old who has green eyes [so these must be the fake eyes that the older one was talking about] and as I look into them I find that the young one is looking into my silver eye and I feel the familiar pull of a memory walk trying to pull me head long into its path, but I stay awake long enough to leave the room with a now passed out four year old in my arms leaving behind a very curious Reborn and a angry human boy, as I go back my room lock the door lay down in my bed with him still in my arms and pass out for the memory walk a head of me no I mean us.

\--a few minutes earlier--

\--Reborn's pov--

I watch silently as the ten year older Lambo now 14 walks up to Tsuna and pulls him into a hug then says something to low for me to hear, so I take this time to look at the boy I have not seen for a week now, and to my shock and anger when I look at his face I see that he somehow has became blind in his left eye do to the long scar now running though it and his right eye is no longer honey/brown like his mothers now its a bright silver color, and his fluffy hair is no longer short brown with silver tips, but now long with silver with golden tips instead.

Then I am torn away from my mussing's by a loud puff and more pink smoke when it clears I see a four old Lambo looking into Tsuna remaining silver eye then soon after he does, he pass's out in Tsuna's arms who looks tired as well who leave's the room leaving my with more questions then answers I think to myself [dammit Tsuna who took your left eye from you?, and where the hell have you **really** been for a week, to get that kind of an injury] as I grip the edge of my Fedora in my hand trying to still the now boiling anger and my instincts as a sun, to destroy who ever hurt my Sky w-wait MY!? SKY! where the hell did that came from all of a sudden.

And i can't help but to think [why do i feel this pain in my chest when i look at Tsuna's blind eye?, and why does it feel like i am forgetting something truly important to me?] and I continue to wonder these things as i leave the house to go get some espresso.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	18. Of Memories Part8 Son Of Lightning Earth

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Memory Walk hallway --time there is no time--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I continue walking down the pure black hallway once more as I leave the black door behind this time and go farther down the long hall until I come a cross a green and brown door I take a deep breath before opening the green and brown door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy Tsuna's home--Tsuna age 15--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( I scream bloody murder as Mana tells me to push for the eighteenth time in the last hour I growl out dangerously at her " **DAMMIT MANA** if you tell this one to push one more fucking time I am going to **CUT** your fucking hand **off"** mama sweat drops at my anger but nods really fast anyways, and with one more strong push I hear crying the crying of my new born son.

I smile tiredly as I take him into my arms and take a good look at him i see that his has his father's orange eye and my coloring but its switched where as i have silver and golden tipped hair/fur my new son has red and silver tipped hair/fur I am torn from my mussing's because i notice my mate smiling proudly at us as he asks me "what do you want to name him Tsuna?" i hum to myself as i look into my new son's orange eyes and see two sparks one green the other one brown and then it hits me like lightning and a landslide as i say proudly to my mate "our son shall be called Raikou Riku he will be able to choose his own last name when he gets older --oh and Giotto Riku here takes after my side of the family, because he has lightning and earth flames-- so he will not becoming your heir sorry, but he gets to choose his own path in this life and in every other life ether" i hear Giotto laugh at this before i hand him his son and drift off to sleep tired from giving birth just an hour earlier. )

(memories end)

\--place Nanaimori Tsuna's room--time 2;43am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am somehow awake already from the memory walk and i start to look around panicked for Riku but i still suddenly in my search for him when i feel a smaller body snuggle into mine and i hear him say sleepily "mama this Riku finally found you" i yawn sleepily as i am still tired so i look down once more at my new/old son still tucked up in my arms asleep and i fall back asleep with a smile on my face.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	19. Always, Blood, Talk's And More

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Kuu's home --time 2;45am--

\--Kuu's pov--

I am sitting on the roof of my den as I watch the little Sky's flames flow though the night sky in large wave's calling for anyone who still remembers her, and this one can not help but to remember our first meeting from her very first life the one she lived before her last one and this one that she lives now, and as well as the memories that come with remembering that life with her.

(place unknown time unknown)

(Kuu's pov)

( I am walking under the moon's silver light as I follow the strong pull at my soul from some where deep into the silvery night, soon I am greeted by a site that leaves me cold as ice because the site that is now in front of my silver blue ringed eyes.

Is that both a troubling site to see as well as a painful reminder that these things happen more often than not.

I see a full town's worth of human's and youkai dead ripped into bloody pieces with very pure, very powerful sky flames burning all around, and in the middle of the bloody sea of bodies and sky flames is a **very** young kit, a angel-neko-youkai kit to my own horror I run towards the young one and lift her into my arms not caring that I am now being stained deep red by blood of the young one and that of the dead and I feel sky flames flowing from her the very same that are now burning the bodies all around us to ashes.

And as I look her over I see that she has long silver hair now stained at the tips red with blood as are her neko ears and long neko tail, she is wearing a sky orange dress stained deep red with her own life's blood, I use my eyes to follow the start of the heavy bleeding and to my horror and famous world destroying rage, I see that someone has ripped both her silver angel wings clean off of her back leaving behind only blood stained silver feathers, pain, and death in their place, I look around for her wings but I find none.

my blood boils to soaring heights as my sky flames and youkai flow around the young one and this one protectively as I think to myself in pure out rage [ **HOW DARE SOMEONE THINK THAT THEY CAN GET AWAY WITH THIS, TO GET AWAY FROM THE SIN OF STEALING A ANGEL-YOUKAI'S WINGS FROM THEM, AND TO DO THIS TO A SKY THIS YOUNG, BUT ONE THIS PURE IS UNFORGIVABLE, WHO EVER DID THIS TO THIS LITTLE SKY WILL PAY THE VERY HEAVY PRICE, NO MATTER HOW LONG IT TAKES THIS ONE TO FIND THEM THEY WILL PAY FOR THEIR CRIMES** ].

I feel my eyes turn crimson at my promise to avenge the little sky, and with that I stand up and take off running back to my den to try to save the little sky from death's embrace no matter how kind death may be in the end and no matter my own role or that of my mate's own role in death.

I carefully lay down the badly injured Sky-Kit on the bed in the medical wing in my den as I see Yoko Hokaze our clan's head doctor he has long light blue hair, his kitsune ears are flat against his skull and his long light blue kitsune tail is tense, as he rushes towards the little sky with his long white doctor's coat flowing behind him I see pure rage in his blue eyes as he starts to work on dying kit in front of him and he asks me in a serious voice "who did this and are they dead yet" I shack my head as I say in a sorrowful voice "this one knows not who did this, so **no**! Hokaze they are not dead yet but they will be when I find them someday" he nods and I leave to inform my mate about this.

I find my mate sitting at the base of the cherry tree in our garden I take a good look at him as I walk towards I see he has knee length wild black hair his kitsune ears are up right but relaxed, he is wearing a black hakama and haori, a silver sash around his waist with twin black and silver swords resting in it, and his black clawed hand is petting his one of his long black kitsune tails, as his right red eye and golden left eye look into my silver blue ringed.

I am now in front of him as I say seriously "Iori we have a **very** injured kit in our care, and we will care for her as long as she lets us but even if she no longer wants us to look after her we will always guide and protect her as much and as best as we can, even if it hurts us to stay away from her in the future --oh and her name will be Tsunako by the way--" he nods then gets up tp join me into the medical wing as we wait for the little one to awaken.

\--eleven hours later--

I am awaked by soft crying and the smell of salt so I open my eyes and see the little sky awake crying tears of blood and flames, so I take the young one into my arms as I say in a soft voice " shh its alright now little sky this one is here for you now, so you just cry as you should be because you have been though enough hell in your young life to last you all of your life times, so you just cry now Tsunako" with my words said my new ward cry's harder into my gray/gray-purple/light-jade kimono as I hold her tighter whispering sweet words of nothing's into her ears.

after ten minutes of harsh crying the little sky is asleep once more in my arms, I hear a soft chuckle behind and I turn to see Iori he catches my gaze then says softly "this one is happy to see you acting like your normal caring self Kuu, because this one was **afraid** that with what happened to our **latest** litter of **kits** that your **heart** had hardened into pure **stone** , but I am **very** happy to see that this is not **true** and I hope that this little sky will help you, us and everyone here in crimson clan heal from the harsh ghosts that still **haunt** us, and in return we will **always** look after and guide her as best as we are able too, no matter what happens in the future because she is our little sky and **always** will be" I feel tears fall down my cheeks as I nod my head at his words and think to myself [always] as I turn my gaze to the setting sun.)

\--time skip six years later--

( I watch as a now nine year old Tsunako play with my lastest litter of kits when I am hit on both sides by a double vison of the future and by my illness as I start to cough up large hand full's of blood onto the wooden floor of my den, as I am taken captive by my first future vison (* i hear coughing but I see no one there so it must be me who is coughing, then I hear harsh laughing I look up to see a human a holy man to my horror and I think to myself [ **Shit**! he is ether going to kill me or **captor** me then imprison me in a shrine or something of that nature].

i think this even as I try then fail to escape from him because of my latest coughing fit as I hear him say evilly "--aww is the queen of youkai and monster's unable to get off the ground-- well you wont have to worry about me for long because I only need to do one thing to you and then I will leave you alone, so cheers to your new found pain and suffering my dear queen of youkai and monster's" then I feel blazing hot pain as the holy man chants some strange words then as he turns to leave he says with evil happiness "I hope you like my **gift** to you queen of youkai and monster's, because the only way to get rid of that **new** curse of yours is for a very pure sky even purer then you are to take your place **willingly** as the true Tri-ni-set sky, and if that does happen they shall the **true** sky for the rest of **Eternity** \--goodbye--"I black out but not before I feel the familiar feeling of my mates night flames all around me wraping me in warmth. and when that vison ends I am thrown into my last vison all to quickly.

(* i see the Tsunako smile sadly but kindly at me as she says softly "do not worry mother Sky this Tsunako will save you from this new curse, because I am the only one who can, know that i will always care for you and Father Night, no matter how many times this one has to die and be reborn, so please don't cry or try to change my mind on this **ever** , because it is my choice and my choice alone to make no one else's to make or change for me, because this is the fate I chose, so please don't cry even if I do not always remember you or everyone else, but know that this one will always love and care for you and everyone else, and Mother Sky could you tell my living mate that i am sorry for leaving like the others did and that i well find him along with our other-selves again in another life, i love you all now and **always"** when she is done speaking I see a flash of sky flames and a orange pacifier come into existence then I hear Tsunako say softly.

"I'm sorry mother sky I hope that you'll be able to forgive this one for forcing the curse from you and onto me instead, but I had to do so because I can not stand to see you even more hurt then you all ready are so I am afraid that this is goodbye at least until the next life when we are able to meet again, but know that I am your little sky **always"** then I feel something snap inside my soul as I fall into darkness, knowing that I will never see my little sky again in this life time or even the one after this one, but someday I know that we'll meet again")

\--place Kuu's home--time 2:13am--

\--Kuu's pov--

I feel alone tear falls down my cheek as I think about and remember what my little sky did just to save me from the curse of the Tri-ni-set as I use my sky flames to carry the sound of my soft voice though the night sky and to where my little sky is sleeping as I sing a lullaby softy

 **Fate has been cruel and order unkind**

 **How can I have let you taken that curse as your own?**

 **The blame was my own; my curse, now yours**

 **The harmony's silent today**

 **But into the stillness I'll bring you a song**

 **And I will your company keep**

 **Till your tired eyes and my lullabies**

 **Have carried you softly to sleep**

 **Once did a Ancient Sky who shined like a sun**

 **Look out on her kingdom and sigh**

 **She smiled and said, "Surely, there is no Sky**

 **So pure and so well beloved as I"**

 **So great was her power and so brilliant her** **flames**

 **That long was the darkness she cast**

 **Which soon fell souly upon the daughter she loved**

 **And grew only truer as days and nights passed**

 **Lullay Sky Princess, goodnight daughter mine**

 **And rest now in moonlight's embrace**

 **Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth**

 **Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

 **Carry the peace and the coolness of night**

 **And carry my sorrow in kind**

 **Tsunako, you're loved so much more than you know**

 **Forgive me for being so weak**

 **Soon did that Ancient Sky take notice that others**

 **Did not give her Successor her due**

 **And neither had she protected her as she deserved**

 **She watched as her Successor's fate only grew**

 **But such is the way of the curse, it sweetly**

 **Takes hold of the soul of its host**

 **And that foolish Ancient Sky did nothing to stop**

 **The destruction of one who had needed her most**

 **Lullay Sky Princess, goodnight daughter mine**

 **And rest now in moonlight's embrace**

 **Bear up my lullaby, winds of the earth**

 **Through cloud, and through sky, and through space**

 **Carry the peace and the coolness of night**

 **And carry my sorrow in kind**

 **Tsunako, you're loved so much more than you know**

 **May troubles be far from your mind**

 **And forgive me for being so weak**

 **The years now before us**

 **Fearful and unknown**

 **I never imagined**

 **you'd** **face them on your own**

 **May these thousand** **life times**

 **Swiftly pass, I pray**

 **I love you; I miss you**

 **All these miles away**

 **May all your dreams be sweet tonight**

 **Safe upon your bed of moonlight**

 **And know not of sadness, pain, or care**

 **And when I dream, I'll fly away and meet you there**

 **Sleep...**

when I am done with my lullaby to my little sky I feel strong arms warp around as I hear Iori say to me softy "I know you miss our little sky Kuu and that you wish as much as I do that their was another way, but for right now their is no other way for us to be able to see her face to face but soon very soon my dear Sky-mate we will be able to see her again, so for now you may cry because you have not cried since it happened all those years ago, so cry Kuu" with those words finally said I break down and cry into my Cloud/Night-mates chest and I think to myself [always] as Iori holds me tighter as we both sit on the roof of our den in the silver moonlight.

\--place Nanaimori time 3:48--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I do not know why I have tears of blood and flames going down my cheeks and the feeling of another mother's love as well as a sharp pain in my soul, when I wake up from my sleep with my own Son still sleeping soundly in my arms, I wipe away my tears as I stand up with Riku still sleeping in my arms as I jump out my bedroom window and run towards Kyoya's house to do what the older Riku asked of me last night.

I am meet at Kyoya's door by my mate I grin at him as I show him the sleeping kitten in my arms and he smiles brightly before he says "Tsuna is that who I think it is, and if it is may we start the blood adoption right now" I nod and he leads me inside Kyoya's house to the lowest level where he and the others are staying for now, after I sit down at the long table Giotto leaves to get the things we'll need for the adoption.

I hear soft chuckleing and I turn my head to see Von and Reimu looking at me and Riku with warmth and knowing I grin at them as I say "do you two want to watch the adoption?" they nod and sit down close to me as we wait on Giotto when I feel a small lick to my cheek I chuckle as I say softly "hello Leon I guess that you wanted to see everyone, or did you just want to make sure I got here safely?" then I hear a mocking voice in my head "--yes-- this Leon wanted to do both of those, but I also wanted to get away from Renato for the first in a real long time don't get me wrong I care for him after all he is my master, but I am very irritated at him because he has not remembered anything yet or even the fact that I can speak may I watch the adoption too Sky-Neko?" I nod and Leon licks my cheek once more before going into my hair for a better look.

After ten minutes of waiting Giotto comes back along with Kyoya and chrome but I do not see Ikuto anywhere I think to myself [i guess Ikuto had to leave already to deal with the **fake** place holder's of the Arcobaleno pacifiers, and those of us that don't remember] as I stand up to join Giotto in the adoption cycle where their is now a cup and a silver knife.

When I step over lines I feel the runes click into place as it locks us in the cycle, then Giotto cuts his hand and lets his blood fall into the cup then he cuts my hand and as my blood falls into the cup he cuts Riku's hand and when his blood falls into the cup all of our blood mixes together then turns a silver/golden color and then we all drink from the cup after the last drop of blood is gone their is a bright flash of light and we all fall to the stone ground below us as we became mother, father and son by soul, flesh and blood once more.

When I wake up I am holding Riku who now looks like he is our son with his father's orange eyes and my hair coloring but its switched where as i have silver and golden tipped hair/fur my son has red and silver tipped hair/fur again and is also a Neko-youkai once more and I am being held by Giotto who has the same smile he give me the day Riku was born that oh so very proud smile as he looks at us I give him a happy smile.

Soon I hear Kyoya clear his throat as he says "this one hates to ruin the moment but one of you need to sign these papers, and the baby carnivore needs leave to soon to return to that hell hole along with the kitten as much as we all hate it we can not change anything **yet"** I nod then hand Riku to Giotto as I get up to sign the papers.

As I look over the papers I got from Kyoya I see that they are human adoption papers I look at Kyoya with a curious look on my face, before he pinches the bridge of his nose then says irritated "those papers are so no one not even the Bovine famiglia, can not take Raikou away from you in the human world and so in the eyes of the humans you are his mother well most of them anyways and this one will not lie to you not then, now or ever when I say that someone will challenge you for not only Raikou as well as your daughter, but the **fake** Vongola well **try** to keep your oldest son away from you, however for now you do not have to worry about those two yet because you don't remember them yet".

I nod at his answer and sign the papers as his mother but instead of my real name I sign under my human name Tsunayoshi Sawada, then I hand the pen over to Giotto who signs the papers as his father but instead of his real name he signs under the name Sora Riku and Lambo Bovine is renamed Raikou Riku this not only lets Raikou keep his name but gives Giotto a new name to use in the human world so he can visit us at the hell hole once the papers are all signed, I hand them to Kyoya so he can take care of the humans in the adoption place, I feel a tear go down my cheek as I try to remember my two other kittens, but I cant no matter how hard I try to so well just have to wait for now.

My tear must have awakened Raikou as I feel a small hand on my cheek as he says "what's wrong mama why are you crying?" I smile at him before I say "Raikou look into the eyes of the one who is holding you please" he nods and does as told when he looks into Giotto's eyes with his own orange ones he pass's out to go down his own memory walk, Giotto chuckles at my antics as he hands me a now sleeping Raikou so I can leave and as I am about to leave I say to my mate "I look forward to seeing you tonight dear came over for dinner so you can meet mother and introduce your self as Raikou's new father and my fiancé --bye--"he nods with a smirk and I smile at everyone before leaving to go back to the hell hole.

When I get back I go though my window then I lay a sleeping Raikou on my bed and change my youkai illusion cloths into a dark silver hoodie and blue jeans no shoes because their is no school today, and I keep my real cloths in my normal style as I head out of my bedroom door down the stairs, when I get to the kitchen I see mother cooking breakfast Ren with Leon resting on his fedora is sitting at the with no espresso anywhere on the table and I think to myself [ **SHIT**! someone is gonna die today if no one gets Ren some **espresso** and fast] as I go immediately into making two cups of espresso one for me and the other for Ren.

When I finish both of the espresso's I go and lay one of them in front of Ren who looks at the cup of espresso with wide black eyes then to me then back to the espresso and this goes on for a good two minutes, before I chuckle at his antics as I say "what's wrong Reborn has no ever made you an espresso before?" he pulls his fedora down farther to hid his blush as he says "you just surprised me with my favorite drink without me having to tell you what it was, and at the time too because I was gonna kill Baka-Ie the minute he walks into the room" I make a pout face as I say "--aww too bad I had to give you some espresso instead of getting to see you kill him, well I guess their is always next time--" he looks at me strangely before drinking his still hot espresso as I drink my own.

After I take our empty cups to wash them in the sink I turn my gaze towards my mother as I say load enough for Ren and the now entering Evil offspring to hear "mama I have two very important people I want you to meet later, one of them is here now but is asleep up stairs and the other someone very important to me is going to came over with some important paperwork, and to stay for dinner so I am going to make dinner tonight alright?" she looks at my with a smile before saying in her Nana voice "--really Tsu-Kun! your new friends are coming to visit and what are you going to make for dinner and do you need any help?" I give her a small smile before saying "their are not just friends mama their family, and no I do not need any help with dinner but thank you".

She smiles happily at me before going back to doing whatever she was before I started to speak to her and I leave her alone, only to came face to face with a fuming Evil offspring as he starts shouting

in my face "DAME-TSUNA DO YOU REALLY THINK THAT YOU ARE ALLOWED TO **INVITE** ANYONE OVER HERE WITHOUT MY SAY SO, AND WHAT PAPERWORK YOU CANT EVEN DO YOUR SCHOOL WORK LET ALONE ANY PAPERWORK, AND WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN BY THEIR NOT YOUR FRIENDS BUT INSTEAD YOUR FAMLIY ARE YOU BETRAYING **ME**!".

Ren looks ready to shot him because of his yelling and his words towards me, but before I can say something or Ren can do anything a loud blood chilling cry is heard by everyone in the house "MAMA! PAPA! DON'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE PLEASE!" I waste no time in running up the stairs into my room where I see my four year old son looking panicked and crying out for me and his father.

While he mutters to him self while in the middle of a night terror "no! no it was another dream their both gone I-I'm all alone again i-i couldn't save any of them" rush over to him then I lift him into my arms as I hear two gasps of shock and a sharp intake of breath from outside my door as I say softly but loud enough for everyone to hear "shh hush now my little one its alright I am here with you still it wasn't a another dream mama's here now, so shh my little one there is no need for you to cry now I'm here".baka-Ie is gapping at me openly, while mother and Ren just looks at us, as Raikou sniffles a little bit before saying "I-I thought that both of you were gone again leaving me all alone like always when I wake up in the mornings, s-so you are really here mama and your not gonna leave again like always?".

I look at him with sadness in my remaining silver eye as I say warmly "no I am not gonna leave you ever again not if I can help it, because after all your my son and nothing! well ever change that not time, and not even death well ever change that I will always be your mother and you my son, so please my little one no more tears need to be wasted on me, and should I die someday I want you to promise me that instead of wasting your tears over my death, that you'll became strong like your father strong enough to protect your loved ones your own mate and pack protect them with your un-dying will".

Raikou looks into my silver eye with his earth and lightning flames going though out his orange eyes as he say in a brave voice "I promise you mama that I will not cry over your death but instead I will became strong so strong that no one will ever take my loved ones from me again, and i shall do so with my un-dying will" I give my son a warm smile before I ask him happily "--now then my little one do you want to meet your grandmother and your first godfather Reborn--" he nods happily and I turn around to face the three in my door way.

I see a enraged and fuming evil offspring glaring at me and Raikou, Ren looks between curiosity, questioning and killing someone for some reason, while mother in both her fake Nana disguise and her true-self look happy, curious, worried and slightly angry I take take a deep breath before saying to Raikou who is still in my arms "--little one-- you should introduce yourself to them and remember your manners: he nods then looks at them as he says "Hello my was Lambo Bovine and now my name is now Raikou Riku I hope to get along with you all, **But**! if any of you hurt my family you will have found yourself an enemy you wish that you did not".

As he says the last part sickly sweety as I sweat drop as he continues a lot more seriously "--so are you really my new grandma-- because if you are like my last grandmother I don't want you anywhere near me or my new family, and are you gonna hurt then betray me like my last godfather did Reborn? and I don't even **need** to ask you vongola Decimo I know what you really are" all three of them liked shocked.

I however am beyond shocked as my sky flames in view of everyone start to flow around me and go out in a call for my mate to get here now, as I make my son come face to face with me as look his now almost naked body over, and I find something that only sends me over the edge I find scars, burns and evidence of experiments and etc.

After i dress my son in his clothes again i say seriously "who did this to you and do not even think about **lying** to me because you know damn well that it well not work, so give me the names Raikou!" my son starts to shacking a little bit as he says "The Bovine Famiglia **sold** me to a new family named the Estraneo Famiglia, because they had no use for a heir wakes up screaming for another mama and papa, who chases their shadow's and ghosts in the day just for their to be **nothing** their when he finally does catch up with them, so my **last** grandma and godfather **sold** me to a family who experiment on anybody they can get their hands on, that includes me and the **others** too I'm sorry mama I'm sorry papa I could not save myself or them, and must importantly i couldn't save **Her** ether time I'm sorry, I'm so sorry".

I pull my shacking son into my arms as I say in a clear voice towards the window "Kyoya! Chrome! the paperwork can wait because I need you both to take Raikou to your house and look after him, while me and Sora go and take out the **trash**!" I see the three of them step out of the window dressed in cloaks to hid themselves.

I feel Von and Reimu in the shadows waiting for their orders as I hear Giotto say "give Raikou over to me for a minute tsuna then we can leave for our clean! up" I nod and give our son over to him.

And as Giotto holds him Raikou looks into his father Orange eyes with his own as his Father says firm but softly "Raikou my son I am so **sorry** that I could not **protect** you or the others from them!, and you me and your mother well **talk** about this more later, when me and your mother get back from cleaning up the **trash,** and you don't ever have to worry about that happening to you, the others or anyone else ever **again** you have my un-dying word, so be good for Kyoya and Chrome and know that me and your mother love you very **very** much my little LightningQuake" then he hands our son over to Chrome then Kyoya and Chrome take Raikou and leave for their home.

Then Giotto turns towards me with his eye's glowing with his sky flames much like my own eye is now, as we both nod and take our leave towards the one's who hurt our kitten leaving behind three a very stunned people wondering what the hell just happened.

\--time skip three hours later--

After me, Giotto, Reimu and Von completely destroyed both the Bovine famiglia and the Estraneo famiglia, I do not just mean that we simply destroyed them, no! we completely wiped out their entire existence from the face of the whole earth, living no one among the living in our rampage and then we burned every single thing that had any thing to do with ether of them bodies, houses, buildings, paper/paperwork, family rings and all of the lands into ashes leaving nothing behind for anyone not even Luce or the iron hated man to find.

And so here we are three hours later after cleaning up all of the **trash** , back in Nanimori in Kyoya's house as both me and Giotto hold our son's hands as tells all of us, **everything** about what happed to him and to the others, about how they were all taken on the same night as my burial well what as left of me to even bury that is by the only one's who still remembered me, how they all four of them dead together five years after being taken then they were all burnt to ashes that was the first time, and the second time was when he was sold to them by his old family from this life and held for two years before he escaped three weeks ago, and after everything is said and done with Raikou is fast asleep, and I tell Kyoya to call my mother and tell her that I will not be back tonight and that we will have to have that introduction and dinner tomorrow night instead, then I pull my now sleeping son into my arms as Giotto pulls both of us into his for a night of rest.

\--Nana/Nausicaa's pov--

I shocked that my new grandkit asked me that and that he betrayed by his old family and sold to those low lives and as I watch my oldest daughter leave with a Neko-youkai male so they can destroy the ones who hurt their kit and by the sound of it more then once, I vow to use what little time I have left in this world helping my grandkt heal and to love, teach, and to care for him and more, with my vow in place I leave the room knowing that if I stay any longer then Reborn and that bastards offspring will see my now crimson eyes and I do not need those questions right now.

Three hours later finds the evil offspring asleep, Reborn is down stairs doing something and I am in my room looking at the picture of me in my mate Aki's arms, our daughter's Tsunako and Tohru on our left, our son's Rin and Teto on our right with all of us but Tsuna in our true-youkai-forms, as we all stand by one of the many clear rivers that lay among the fossilized tree's of the Toxic Jungle that lay's beneath the toxic jungle it self guarded by the insects and poisonous air of the jungle, its a picture that I keep very well hidden so no one well ever find it and I think to myself [I miss them all and I hope I get to see them and my valley once more before I no longer walk this earth] as I safely put the picture away and head down stairs.

When I make it the bottom of the stairs I hear the phone ring and I go to answer and i hear Kyoya say Carnivore mother you do not have to worry about the baby carnivore or the young one they are staying the night at my den, and the baby carnivore wanted this one to tell you that you'll have the introduction and dinner tomorrow night, and this one and my mate will be there because, i do not trust that bastard herbivore's evil offspring anywhere near my alpha's or their kitten right now

I sigh before saying thank you for telling me Kyoya and i will see you all tomorrow goodnight he hangs up the phone on his end and i do the same on mine as i walk into the kitchen and see Reborn at the table cleaning his one of his many gun's.

He does not look up from his work as he asks "Nana who was that on the phone calling so late at night?" i look at him as i say "that was Hibari-kun calling to tell me that Tsuna is going to stay at his house tonight along with Raikou my new grandson, and that they would all be here tomorrow for dinner and to introduce Tsuna's other important person to us oh, and Reborn please do not call me **Nana** when we are alone call me by my real name which is Nausicaa, i **Hate** having to use the name Nana so **please** do not use it".

When he finishes cleaning his last gun and puts it away he says as he looks at me evenly "ok i will call you Nausicaa when it is only us and am i right in guessing the he doesn't know your real name?, and how much do you know about the mafia? because i know that you know about hitmen, flames and other things too, because i also know you are not what you appear to be ether" i chuckle a little coldly at his question as i say "yes that bastard does not know my real name he thought it was Nana, when he first looked at me so without even asking my own name but **no!** he just had to give me a new one!, and trust this one when i say that you do not want to know who or **what** i really am right now sun **Arcobaleno** , as for how much i know about the mafia i had already known about the mafia long before that bastard looked at me, and i know what i know because my **real** second son is the right hand man for a mafia famiglia who's name **will** stay unknown, is that all you wanted to know Reborn?".

He blinks slowly before saying "the only other thing i want to know is, how is your health been doing lately seeing as you will not let me use my sun flames to heal you at all" i sigh at this question the only one i should have seen coming and yet i did not and i lock eyes with Reborn before saying calmly "well if you must really know how i am doing, i am still dying and **almost** nothing can change that fact, i hope you look after Tsuna and his son for me when I'm gone".

I stand up to leave but before i can leave i hear Reborn say "you know i will look after both of them, and someday soon will you tell me why you and Tsuna hate both of the Sawada's? not now but someday soon" i turn to look him in the eyes as i say "yes not now but someday i will not only tell you the reason why but everything else as well" he nods and i head back to my room for the night.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Lullaby For A Princess all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.**

I don't own the song I just made it fit into the story better, but I do think that you all should hear the real original song its awesome :3

oh and so please don't sue me original owner's, I only change the song a little and already did the disclaimer, plus I love your work :3


	20. Daughter And The Meeting

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Kyoya's house--time 1;59am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I am ripped from my sleep along with Giotto who was still holding me and our son by a vison of the future (* I see a young human women who must be Luce is daughter, she has She has shoulder-length dark blue hair with parts of it on both sides of her head braided up and tied at the back, and She is wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a black necktie, black skirt and black high-heels, and my Sky Pacifier around her neck.

While her sharp blue eyes are looking at me in my true human female form, as she walks towards me with a few weeks old baby girl in her arms, two unknown human rain's behind her along with most of the true Arcobaleno minus Ikuto who is behind me, while Von and Koyuki are no where to be seen.

when she is in front of me and she places the baby girl into my arms as she says "are you happy now that you have seen and you held Yuni, so now will you answer my question which is will you tell us who you really are?" I turn my gaze away from the happily cooing baby girl in my arms and down to a Ikuto who is now stuck in a baby form along with the others minus me, Von, maybe Koyuki and this young women in front of me, I see Ikuto nod once and I turn my gaze back onto the young women as I say calmly.

"Aria the only thing that I can tell you is this. that one week from today Yuni will disappear from your home around noon and there is nothing you will be able to do to stop this from happening but you can rest easily knowing that she will be cared for and look after by those who will love and care for her very much and she will reappear again a year later, when she does you will see me again then and only then will I tell you who I really am, but no one else is to be in the room or listening only you and Yuni Ikuto and anyone that I bring with me can be there when I do this, because the other Arcobaleno **cannot** be told they have to find out on their own and you are not to tell them of anything thing you learn from me, If you do you will not like what happens next" Aria nods but looks very unhappy about this whole thing and the others minus Aria, Ikuto and Yuni are looking at me angrily and murderously. *)

When the vison ends I jump to my feet leaving Giotto with our still sleeping son and run towards Von's door and throw it open as I say to him "Von! I need you to use your night flames and open a portal to where Ikuto is, because I had a future vison and I need to get there right now" he nods and does as he is told, but before I can jump into the portal he asks me "do you need this one to go with you, because Ikuto is with the others and they do not remember you and I know how badly that will hurt you to see them like that" I shack my head and give him a smile before jumping into the portal.

When I land I land beside Ikuto's black motorcycle I look around and I see that the new Arcobaleno place is at a shrine, I shack my head to clear myself of the memory walk that threatens to take ahold of me at the moment because I look into the deep blue eyes of the baby girl named Yuni, but as I try to take a step forward I fall prey to the memory walk I was fighting to stop.

I am once more in the dark silver hall but instead of leaving a door behind this time I see that I am right in front of a white, orange and black colored door I take a deep breath before opening the tri colored door and I walk though then i know no more as I become a part of the memories light.

(--place Italy Tsuna's home--Tsuna age 15--)

(Tsuna's pov)

( it's around noon and I am sitting on the porch of the Eternal house with Ameko and Rai sitting beside me as we watch our kitten/pup's play fight together at the edge of the forest of death, when there is a sudden loud sound and smoke I start to run toward the young one's with Ameko and Rai close behind me, when we get to them I see Yoite [Ikuto and Ameko's five year old son] holding a unconscious Raikou in his arms, while Hinata [Ren and Rai's four year old daughter and Yoite's mate] is holding a unconscious 1 year old newly turned Neko-Yuokai female who looks too much like Luce for my liking but I can tell by her scent that the young one here is Luce's grandkit not her daughter.

And I also scent that she is also my daughter now because she is Raikou's mate now, she has longish dark blue hair, hear dark blue Neko ears are flat against her skull, she is wearing a white sleeper with closed feet, her dark blue Neko tail is wrapped softly around Hinata's arm, and resting under the young female's left eye is the mark of the Giglio Nero marking her as a sky of the Giglio Nero and as the future third leader of the Giglio Nero.

And I think to myself [well shit I guess that things just got even more crazy around here, but that's fine now I have a new daughter and my son has a strong mate one that well love and protect him one who I can tell well grow up to be nothing like Luce, and I could not ask for anything more then that] as I take the young female from Hinata and hold her in my arms along with Raikou I signal the other four to follow me back to the house, so I can introduce the young Skyling to the rest of the pack. )

(--time skip--4 years later and two weeks before the night of leaving--)

(--place Italy forest of Death--night time--Tsuna age 19--)

( I see the knowing look that Yuni is giving me as I walk towards to where she is sitting in the death forest, I sit down beside her as she asks me in a sad voice "Sky mama are you really going to go though with what you have decided to do in two weeks, knowing that it will be a very long time before you see any of us again and when you do see some of us that even then some of us will not get back our memories for along time".

I nod my head before saying softly "yes I am still going though with what I have decided to do, so my Skyling tell this one are you still going back to the future knowing that you'll have to wait to be born once more and that it while be a little while before I can go see you again" Yuni nods her head and says "yes I am going back to the future after all you will be there in that time but you will be 13 years old in body and I will be a few weeks old human baby when we finally meet again".

When she is done talking I pull her into my arms as I say to her with a mothers love and warmth "goodbye Yuni my little Skyling I'll see you again very soon, and I want you to always know that even when you are leading the Giglio Nero famiglia, you will always be my daughter and one of us" she gives me a teary smile and nods as she starts to fade into the time stream and before she fades all the way she says to me "thank you Sky mother I will see you soon so please tell Raikou, Sky father and the others that I love them and that I will be waiting for them" I nod and she fades all the way into the time stream, as I turn my teary silver eye towards the silvery moon in the night sky.)

\--place unknown shrine--time five minutes later--

\--Tsuna's pov--

When I finally wake up from the memory walk I see that it has only been five minutes in the real world, and I stand on shaky legs then walk a little bit towards the shrine before I yell loudly to the shrine "THE ETERNAL SKY!" and I wait for Ikuto and the others to came to me knowing that Yuni is here somewhere as will as her blood mother Aria.

\--Skull/Ikuto's pov--

I hang up my phone ending the call I got from Von telling me everything of what happened after I left this morning and I think to myself [dammit I **missed** all of the **fun** , no fucking fair I am the only one who is still a Arcobaleno with all of my memories in tacked still, dammit I wanted to burn those low lives into the ground for what they did to Raikou, my own son Yoite and the others too, but no! I have to **babysit** instead] as I sigh heavily.

Before parking my black motorcycle in front of the new Arcobaleno meeting place knowing that Ren is still in Nanimori for now anyways, so that is one less person to worry about right now as I open the door to the meeting place where I am almost meet with knives to face as Lal and Colonello throw both of their knives at my face not knowing that its me walking though the door.

But instead of letting the knife's hit their target I twist and turn out of the way with all of the grace like the Okami-youkai/cloud that I am still as I say calmly "I know that you two did not mean to almost kill me with those knives, after all I forgot that I was hiding my self from everyone so I will let it slide this once, **but** if any of you try to attack me again for any reason right now, you well all see why I am the strongest cloud in the whole world for a reason, so why is it I was called here Aria? when I was doing something **very** important" every single person in the room looks shocked at my now un-hidden skill as well as my words.

Verde has stopped writing in his little black book, Fon/Nea has a strong grip on his tea cup, Viper/Mana is no longer counting her money, Lal and Colonello are frozen in place in front of me and Aria who is our enemy Luce's daughter and our little Skyling Yuni's blood mother, but Aria like Yuni is not any thing like Luce and for that I am thankful, She is looking at me with a question shining in her eyes as she says to me carefully "Skull you are here because the sky pacifier suddenly sent a shock wave of sky flames that were not my own flames then used it to call you all here, and what do you mean by something very important what is more important then us? your family".

I almost growl openly at her question amd her words but I bite back my growl as I say "I see so that's why I am here and to answ-" my words are cut off by my phone ringing once more I pull it out and see that it's Kyoya calling so I answer what is it Kyo? I am here at the meeting right now, has something **bad** happen over there? the others in the room are looking at my strangely as I hear Kyoya say the baby carnivore woke up about ten minutes ago from a future vison and is heading towards you in her true human form instead of her fake one, and no this one does not know what she saw in the vison make sure she gets back to Nanimori by noon tomorrow she has business to do I sigh at this before saying I see and I will make sure of just that, thank you for telling me I will let you know the why later he hangs up the phone on his end and I put my phone away.

With a heavy sigh as I feel eyes on me all of them asking the same question that is only voiced by Colonello as he says loudly "SKULL! WHAT OR WHO THE HELL WAS THAT JUST NOW KORA!" before I can say any thing I hear someone yell from the outside as does everyone else in the room "THE ETERNAL SKY!" and before any of them can say or do anything I am running out of the meeting doors down the shrine steps and towards a very tired looking Tsunako.

I know that all of the Arcobaleno followed me out of the meeting place but I do not care even as I run towards Tsunako in full view of the others as I curse my now baby body, because I can no longer carry Tsuna when she is this tired not in this form not until she takes back her place as the true Arcobaleno Sky, When I close enough I jump onto her shoulder, and then I see Ren finally showing up to the new Arcobaleno meeting as ask her softly but loud enough for everyone and Ren to hear "what happened Cielo what did you see that would make you came here knowing what you know, and more importantly what the Fuck possessed you to come here alone!".

Tsunako looks at everyone one of the others her gaze lingers on Aria and Ren the most before she turns her silver eye over to me and she says in a gentle voice but loud enough for everyone to hear her "I had a vison and I saw the Skyling *and i remembered her* so I had to came even with knowing what I know, I had to see Yuni but I also had to see the new Sky Arcobaleno, and i only came here alone because i knew that your strong enough to protect me if need be, so are you angry with me for coming here Ikuto?" I sigh loudly before looking my sky in her single silver eye as I say calmly but loud " **No** I'm not angry I'm worried and irritated for/with you but never angry with you, and you **well** have to tell me about your vison later after all you have business with Arcobaleno right now don't you Cielo" she nods and I jump off her shoulder onto the ground behind/beside her.

\--Tsuna's pov--

As Ikuto jumps off my shoulder onto the ground behind/beside me, I turn my gaze over to the Arcobaleno, a human sky, two unknown human rains a male and a female and the others are my Sun, Storm, Mist and cloud guardians I also see Verde my mates lightning guardian, and everyone but Ikuto is glaring at me with distrust and more I think to myself [ **it** hurts all of their glares filled with distrust, etc and it **hurts** so much] as I take a deep breath before I start to walk towards Aria calmly.

I do not even make it so that I am within a few inches in front of Aria before the others stand in front of her and Ikuto seeing their threat towards me stands in front of me much to everyone's **bewilderment** but my own, I sigh before saying calmly to everyone "Ikuto back down now if they want to hurt me let them i dod not come here to fight, and as for you all I can clearly see that **none** of you trust me near her, even though I have done nothing to any of you to get this kind of threat from any of you now have I?" Ikuto looks at me strangely but does as he is ordered too and moves behind me, while I look at each of them as I say this and Aria knows that their threat is misplaced even as she pushes past them till she is standing in front of me.

Aria looks at me with a kind of knowing she should not have yet as she says in her boss voice towards those behind her " **ALL OF YOU STAND DOWN NOW!** this women is not our enemy" they all look at her like she's lost it and its Ren who speaks first "Aria how do you that this women whom looks shockingly like my idiot-student's older brother is not our enemy, because from want I know you have not told anyone the name of your new child or that you even have one to begin with, so why? should we or more importantly you trust her, and **YOU**! Lackey you've **betrayed** all of us haven't you after all your protecting the **wrong** **SKY**!".

I inwardly face-palm at my **sun's** stupidity, because no sooner do those words leave Ren's lips does Ikuto start to act like the true cloud and okami-Youkai he is and always will be as he stands in front of me once more. as he glares poisonously at them all as he says in a even more dangerously voice **"--OOHHH REALLY NOW R-E-B-O-R-N!--** you must have some unbreakable **Balls,** for you to even **DARE**! to call me a turn Fur, So shall i **help** re-leave you of your **Balls, because** here's a news flash for you this-one-is-not-a-turn-Fur! **~no!~** it's not me **IT'S YOU ALL! the SUN!, the STORM!, the MIST!, the LIGHTNING!** your all the real turn fur's **BECAU--".**

I cut him off from finishing his words as I very coldly say in my Boss/Alpha voice " **IKUTO!** THAT'S ENOUGH! its **NOT**! their fucking faults and you damn will know that so let it **die** already!, or would you **disobey** my direct order as your! **true** sky! by continuing this **foolishness"** Ikuto flinches back as if I had bitch slapped him across the face, he takes a deep breath before he lowers himself to one knee with his unhelmeted head looking down at the ground as he says sorrowfully.

; This Ikuto is so very truly sorry, because of my anger towards myself and towards what's happened in the past, this one has ended up hurting you and I swore to never hurt or let you get hurt **EVER**! again after what happened **THAT NIGHT**! and I broke my own promise and for that, and more then I will ever be able to do or pay you back for, I am truly sorry **my** sky and because of my own almost **lethal** mistake I will take any and all punishment you give me **willingly** without a flinch or growl, because it was then and is now this one's own **fault** for everything Tsu- ;.

And I cut him off from finishing his words once more as I kneel down towards Ikuto as I say with kindness, warmth, pain and sorrow filling my voice and as well as shining in my silver eye " **my** Cloud we have then, now and we always will live, die, live again, love, hope, fight, bleed, hate, hurt, forget and remember together because we are a pack and we always will be, no matter how much time pass's or matter what happens because we are all one and the same, we are and always will be the eternal famiglia and pack **[the true Arcobaleno and more]** so **my** cloud you do not have to apologize nor does anyone else have to do so ether, because it was and never will be any of your faults it's **mine** , because I was not and will never be strong enough to keep you all safe from this so very **cruel** world nor our more cruel fates and for that and more this one apologizes, and i hope that someday you all will forgive me for doing the things I have, and always do just to keep you all safe and not dead or burnt into **ashes** " I smile bitter sweetly as i pull Ikuto into my lap as he looks at me with pain, sorrow, hope, loyalty and love burning in his purple eyes as Aria, Ren and the others look at me with open jaws and widened eyes.

I turn my silver gaze over to Aria and the others as I say with Ikuto still in my lap " **new** Arcobaleno I will not and can not tell you my reason for helping your **new** Sky Aria but I can tell you all that I know and I care much **MUCH**! more then you'll **ever** know [for now anyways until you all remember] and for those of you who really want to know or have to know about this, and everything else then feel really feel the pull that eats away at your very souls then simply follow it till the very end of the trail, and then you'll know and hopefully understand the this and the why" everyone single living soulin the area looks at me when I say this.

I let Ikuto go and he jumps off my lap onto the ground as I stand up and face Aria and say "I am very sorry about all of this Aria you were never **meant** to be the holder of the sky Arcobaleno pacifier so this one must apologize to you all and to the little Skyling Yuni as well, because its my fault that this has happened in the first although I can not tell you why I am at fault just know I am sorry, I do a one question for you Aria" she looks at me tiredly before she says "alright I will answer your question if you answer mine" I nod at this reasoning.

I go first as I say softly to her "my question is will you let me just see or even hold Yuni for a little while, you have my vow as a none human as well as a true sky that this one will not run away with her once I have her in my arms, and that I will give back to you after all you are her blood mother and I can not and would never change that fact" she looks at me with a fellow mothers knowing and then turns on her heel leaving all of us to go get Yuni from her hiding place.

Ren walks up to me and when he is a few feet away from me he says "who are you really? and what are you to Lackey" I give me a sad look at his question before I say "Hitman Reborn I can not tell any of you who I am, but if you truly want to know then follow the pull at your soul and then and only then will you know who I really am, and as for who I am to Skull I am his Sky and his family" he looks even more curious then before but Aria walks into view with yuni in her arms and I think to myself [thank Aria you have just saved me from a very curious Ren] as I go to meet them quickly leaving a curious Ren behind.

When she is in front of me and she places Yuni into my arms and Yuni looks into me silver eye with her deep blue ones as Aria says "are you happy now that you have seen and are now holding Yuni, so now will you answer my question which is, will you tell us why are you really here?" I turn my gaze away from the happily cooing Yuni in my arms who now remembers me and everything else as well and I look down at Ikuto he nods his head once and I return Yuni to Aria before turning my gaze back onto Aria as I say calmly.

"Aria the only thing that I can tell you is this. that one week from today Yuni will disappear from your home around noon and there is nothing you will be able to do to stop this from happening but you can rest easily knowing that she will be cared for and look after by those who will love and care for her very much and she will reappear again four years later, when she does you will see me again then and only then will I tell **you** who I really am, because the other Arcobaleno cannot be told they have to find out on their own and you are not to tell them of anything thing you learn from me, If you do you will not like what happens next" Aria nods but looks very unhappy about this whole thing and the others minus Aria, Ikuto and Yuni are looking at me angrily and murderously.

Aria looks at me carefully before asking "how do you know that Yuni will be taken a week from to day at noon are you gonna take her yourse-" its Yuni herself who cuts Aria off by crying loudly and pulling her blood mother's hair hard as I glare with my sky flames shining in my single eye at Aria as I say coldly " **No**! this Cielo is not going to take the Skyling she is going to disappear with a loud sound and smoke, and I know this because I saw it happen in a future vison, and with this I believe that our time together has ended for this time, so **goodbye** for now **new** Arcobaleno" and with that I turn to look at Ikuto who nods and I use my Sky flames to call Reimu so she can open a portal home for us.

And within a few minutes a portal of night flames opens behind me and Ikuto to the pure horror of everyone but Yuni who is cooing happily at the feel of Reimu's night flames, I give them a warm smile before jumping into the portal along with Ikuto leaving behind horrified and worried new Arcobaleno, when we land we land on the roof of Kyoya's house and I turn my gaze to the now rising sun and I think to myself [soon very soon something well happen here in Nanimori] as I sit down beside Ikuto as we both watch the sun rise to meet the sky.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	21. Dinner Plan Ruined And Caught Red Handed

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori --time 6;34pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

It is twilight by the time Ikuto leaves Nanimori to follow the pull at his own soul and Raikou, Giotto, Kyoya, Chrome and me are at the store getting the things that i need for dinner tonight, Von and Reimu left earlier to inform the NightRider's now called the vendice of my return and i think to my self [this one has a bad feeling about this] as all of us are now out side of the prison door with me and Giotto in front Kyoya and Chrome behind us with Raikou between them as i open the front door.

When we step into the house i see that Ren has returned from the meeting and is talking with mother about something i also see the evil offspring walking down the stairs, mother is the first to see/scent us as she turns away from Ren and walks towards us with a small smile on her face, when she is in front of us she kneels down to look into Raikou's eyes as she says gently "Raikou i need you to know that this one or Reborn willnever!hurt nor betray you, never not in this life or any other, because Raikou you can trust us with anything or with nothing after all that's what it means to be a pack".

I lean into Giotto as we watch clear tears start to fall from our sons orange eyes as he fly's into his grandmother's open arms and says "this Raikou believes and trusts you both grandmother and god-father Reborn will you both forgive me for everything?" its Ren who is now standing on mother's shoulder who says with a gentleness only a father can have even one who does not remember being one as he says "little one there is nothing to Forgive you have donenothing wrong, so little one do not cry no instead of crying you should use your dying will to become stronger to make sure no one ever takes anything you hold close to your soul away from you again".

Everyone even Ren himself is shocked at his words everyone but me as i go into the kitchen with all of the things that i need for dinner leaving the others some time to recover and come back to the real world, after i clean and cut up my Ingredients i say in a serous voice and loud enough for everyone to hear me "Sora! Raikou! Chrome! Kyoya! **report** to the kitchen for your orders **now**!" when all four of them are in the kitchen i say to them "you all **should** remember your proves **orders** but in case you have **forgotten** i will tell you them again, Chrome your in here with me Sora[Giotto, Kyoya, Raikou you three are to **defend** the kitchen from any and every one who wishes to eat or see dinner before its ready so you **may** even use **force** if necessary, now that you all have your orders **get** to work **now** " all of them nod their heads and do as they were told.

With a smile on my face i turn to the now boiling pot of cut up potatoes, finely cut up onions and roux i add milk then have Chrome stir and while i take care of the bacon, after i get the bacon done i hear yelling so i tell Chrome to watch the food while i leave the kitchen with a dark aura around me, i see Kyoya, Giotto and Raikou in front of the kitchen door with a angry evil offspring yelling at them, with mother and Ren watching on the sidelines, after a few more minutes everyone finally notices my dark aura flowing around me as i let out a chilling laugh one that my pack and family hope to never hear again.

As i say darkly to the evil offspring "~so~ Ieyasu sawada you think that you can just go into the kitchen when this one is making dinner do you?" everyone with half a brain backs away from me, but Ieyasu because instead of saving his life he glares at me as he says " **dame-tsuna** how dare you think and try to keep me out of **my** kitchen Move! out of the way so i can throw out the stuff you call food, so mama can make dinner instead because papa is bringing grandpa here in about five minutes, and i do not want ether of them dyeing form your food so **MOVE**!".

The only thing i can think of is [ **SHIT**! this is **not** good!] as i look at mother who is shaking and very pale the kind of pale that only a person near their death bed has, i turn my gaze away from my very ill mother over to the three youkai males and Chrome [she put the food away for later on] who are looking at me as i say to them "do you all want to leave while you can or do you want that bastard and the ninth to know about us" they all share a look before Giotto says "we will stay, let them come here, let tbem see us".

I nod then walk towards mother who is being comforted by Ren who is trying and failing to heal her with his sun flames, when i am in front of her i say gently "mother what do you want to do **now**?, do you **want** to tell me what's **wrong** with you? or do you want to **call** him?" she looks at me with tired eyes as she says "i want t-" she starts coughing harshly into her hand, i see blood flow though her fingers freely as what's wrong with her hits me like a train as i yell at the top of my lungs **"VON!"**.

And not even a minute later to the open horror of Ren, Ieyasu, the ninth and Iemitsu who has just arrived does he walk out of his portal with towards me when he is in front of me he says " **my** Sky what is it you need of this one" i say in my boss voice " **my** Night this one needs you to take my mother to wind valley to my **father** then come back to get us".

Von nods then walks calmly toward her but when he goes to pick her up Ren and the three humans get in his way and the ninth says " **stay** away from this womenBermuda Von Veckenschteinshe is does not **belong** to you or the mafia so **leave** her" it is nether me nor Von who speaks next its Raikou who says seriously to them "godfather! Ren!you promised me that you would never betray or hurt me, but **here** you are **siding** with one of **our** enemy's by stopping uncle Von from **saving** Grandmother yo-" I cut him off by saying " **Raikou Riku!** that's enough Reborn is **no** longer Ren he is Reborn now, because he has forgotten so let it Go for now, and **you** Vongola ninth you have **no** right order the person i **called** here to helpmy mother,so old man back the fuck off!" both the bastard and his evil offspring look ready to kill me, ninth looks like he ate a lemon, my son looks ashamed of what he said about Ren who looks confused, ready to kill and more.

I kneel down in front of my almost crying son as i say gently "son do you want to go with Von to help him and your grandfather save/protect your grandmother while your father and me take care of some business here, before we meet you there" i see his earth and lightning flames light up his eyes as he nod his head then walks over to join Von as i share a look with Giotto who nods his head at my silent request, he walks towards ninth slowly when he is a few feet away from him he says "greetings from one boss to another Vongola ninth i am called Sora Riku lets talk business shall we ".

While Giotto has the three humans distracted with his pretty words, i nod towards Von who uses his night flames to open a portal below my now unconscious mother and one below himself and Raikou both the portals leading to my mother's birth-place the valley of the wind, where my father rules over the kingdom with a gentleness towards the people and a wild fierceness towards all outsiders, the only one who knows what's happening is Ren who is grinning like a madman at me with a silent knowing in his big black eyes as i watch Kyoya and chrome leave to follow their own orders.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	22. Forest Of Truth, Pull, Father and More

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori --time 7;18pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

And when i walk over to Giotto then lean into him its then that Giotto's and the ninth's nice talk is ruined by Iemitsu when he see me do this then he starts yelling at Giotto "BASTARD! YOU HAVE **TAINTED** MY **INNOCENT** TSUNAYOSHI WITH YOUR **LIE'S** , AND YOUR **FILTHY** HANDS, MY **poor** LITTLE- **TUNA** -FISH YOU DO NOT HAVE TO WORRY BECAUSE PAPA! WILL **SAVE** YOU! FROM THIS **MONSTER** " both me and Giotto glare at the foolish human man as i say coldly to him "Iemitsu! you well do nothing! nor is this one is not a Fucking **Tuna-Fish** , and if you call my **husband** a liar or a **Monster** again, you will find yourself without a tongue to speak with because i can and will **cut** it out of your fucking **trash** mouth!" my very real threat does shut Iemitsu up nicely and before anyone can say anything else Von opens a portal behind us.

And as he steps out with Reimu by his side I see the ninth, Ren, the bastard and his evil offspring tense at seeing them.

I turn my gaze over to Von and Reimu as i say calmly "Von are both my mother and Raikou safe?" he nods as he says "yes your mother is with your father so he can **help** her and Raikou is with your oldest **brother** , do you want to bring these three **humans** Tsuna?" i nod my head at his question as i walk towards Ren who is standing on ninth's shoulder watching me with curiosity as i say to him "you will want to ride with me for this trip, because its not easy on your body when its this small nor is it safe for you, so you will need to go with me so i can keep you safe, and do **not** fight me on this Reborn" Ren looks into my silver eye with his black then jumps onto my shoulder, then i turn and walk away towards Von, Reimu and Giotto with the three humans following me.

I see Iemitsu and Ieyasu start to freak out when they fall though Reimu's portal as me, Ren, Giotto and the ninth do the same with Von's portal, when we land we land in the forest that is in the valley of wind, i hear three gasps of fear/shock i turn to the three humans looking ta me, Von, Reimu and Giotto with wide eyes, i see Giotto, Reimu and Von all in their true youkai forms meaning that i am also in my true form that of a female-Neko-youkai.

And the only thing i can think is **[FUCK YOU FOREST OF TRUTH!]** as i feel Ren shacking ever so slightly i look into his black eyes with my silver one, i see pain, loyally and love as he jumps off my shoulder onto the ground with his eyes are still locked with mine he says "Tsuna! your Cielo the **strange** sky that was at the Arcobaleno meeting **yesterday** , the one who give us some very impotent and then **disappeared** along with Skull into a portal of night flames, but enough of that for now and into the now so tell me why is it that the moment we landed in this forest i remembered a woman's name and face a woman who goes by the name of **Rai Sinclair"** i grin at him as i say "because you **must** find her to remember what you've forgotten and to help her remember as well, the only thing i can tell you is feel the pull at your soul, only then you willseewhere she is, and if you do this if you remember what you've forgotten then both of you will know the why" i watch as Ren closes his eyes as he feels the pull at his soul.

\--Ren/Reborn's pov--

I see Rai she has long dark green hair up in long pig-tails, she is wearing a black uniform with silver, odd black shoes her dark purple eyes are locked with silver as she looks at a young man who looks very familiar to me for some reason, he has white wild hair, a red star shaped scar going though his left eye, he is wearing the male version of the same black and silver uniform that Rai's wearing.

As Rai locks gazes with the young man she says "Allen Walker! don't do it, because Kanda is not here at this time to save me, you, us so no matter what happens, i want you to keep moving forward **never** stop keep walking until the day you **die** and **remember** me" the young man now named Allen now has tears of snow-flames and blood falling down his cheeks as he says ; **lenalee!** no don't let Leverrier or the black order win!, don't let thosemonster'shurt you again,pleasedon't sacrifice yourselfjust because of me, Run Away! yo--" Allen is cut off by men in white grabbing onto Rai and men in black grabbing onto Allen and forcing them apart from one another into different places.

I watch helpless as the men in black drag a now injured but still kicking and snarling Allen away down stone steps into a basement of sorts, and then i have to watch with raw rage as the men in white drag Rai away to a fully white hospital like room and then the world goes dark.

I feel arms around me as i open my eyes and i see Tsuna still in her ne- no not new because its her old and true form, how i know that i do not know but i do know is that i am leaving right now to save my MATE!, mate? where did that come from?, i look Tsuna in the eyes as i say very seriously "Tsuna do you have a way for me to get the black orderRight Now!because i have a mate to save, oh and do you know a young man named Allen Walker he has a red star shaped scar going though his left eye, because he needs help too" i watch as her single silver eye widens as she turns to look at her mate and at Von what! since when did i call Him **VON**!, both of them nod their heads as Tsuna says "of course i know of a way for you to get to the black order but you'll have to pick someone pick before you go because he is **Very** impotent to Allen Walker".

I nod my head at her words as she says to Von " **my** night do you know where **He** is?" he nods then she says "good go get him on your way to drop off Ren at the black order then bring all four of them to the castle" he nods once more but before we can leave the ninth say " **Reborn** where do you think your going **without** my say so and with the boss of the vendice no **less** , let alone the fact that your now seem to be listening to that **monster** Tsunayoshi instead of **me** " at his words not just towards me but Tsuna as well, I growl dangerously as i bare my shaper then normal teeth at him as I feel the familiar feeling of night flames flow around me as Von and me disappear from the forest leaving behind chaos.

We land in a clearing and the only living being i see is a familiar looking male silver/gold okami-youkai who looks to be 26 years old, he has platinum blonde hair his wolf ears are alert and in his right ear is a golden winged clam earring, He is wearing a deep gray buttoned up trench coat, black dress pants, a dark purple-grey dress shirt with a black tie and shoes his platinum blonde wolf's tail is still and ready for anything, Von say to the male okami "Alaude we found Koyuki and Rei both of them are trapped inside the black order somewhere" the male okami now named Alaude growls dangerously as he walks towards us and says "then why are we still in this clearing then Night-Bata" and with those words said Von uses his night to take us to the black order to save Allen now named Koyuki and my mate Rei.

\--mean while--place wind kingdom--no time change--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As i watch Von and Ren disappear from the forest of truth my single silver turns crimson as i round on the ninth as i hiss/growl out dangerously at him "how **dare** **you** Vongola Ninth!, try to **claim** /order/command **Reborn** around in **ANY** way!, your just a foolish **human** who can never understand what it means to any youkai to do what you just did, by pack **law** i should and can **kill** you because of your **false** claim on Reborn/Ren who is **MINE**!, but instead of ending your **worthless** life i will take something you love or need the most away from you someday not today but someday very **soon" i** see the foolish old human flinch back with the bastard and his evil offspring standing in front of him, as i feel Giotto put a clawed hand on my shoulder and Reimu's clawed hand holds my own as they try to calm my very in the right rage.

As my rage leaves me i see Raikou and a male dessert kitsune who looks to be about 24 years old walking towards me, the male kitsune has almost ankle length golden/brown and black tipped hair in a thick braid, his golden/brown and black tipped kitsune ears are up in curiosity, he is wearing sand colored Hakama, a black sash around his waist with a pirate's saber sword resting in it, no shoes on his black clawed feet and a sand colored duster coat with white swirling wind on the back, his bare chest is covered in scars and he has a long scar going across the bridge of his nose ending at each cheek, his golden/brown and black tipped kitsune tail is swaying up and down in happiness as he looks at me with bright emerald green eyes filled with worry, hope, happiness, loyalty and love.

I decide that the male dessert-kitsune is taking much too long to get over to where i am, so i run over to where he is walking with Raikou and tackle him to the ground as i say happily "TETO! its you! its been a very long time since i have seen you last, so this one has missed very much indeed brother, how is mother doing?" i hear my brother chuckle as well as Giotto, Reimu and Raikou i pout at being laughed at by them as i hear Teto say "Mother is going to be fine once Father is done with her, and this one has missed you as well Tsuna my dear little sister, oh and one of your Bata's introduced this one to your son Raikou when he brought mother here ~so where's the lucky youkai-male~ that this one, Rin and Father get to kill for stealing your innocence and pupping you **\--hmm--** ".

I bite back a laugh as i feel Giotto shiver though our bond at the very real threat as he comes over to where me and Teto are still on the ground to help me up from the ground, as he helps me up he locks his orange eyes with Teto's emerald green one's as he says in his boss/alpha voice "this one is the youkai-male your looking for, and i am unable to say my real name at this moment in time but you can call me Sora until i can tell you my real name, and shall we battle now or later?" i chuckle softy as i hear Teto say in a nervous voice "l-later on is fine and my name is Teto we will be formally introduced later as well" Giotto nods his head as his lifts Raikou onto his shoulders for a ride, as i take the lead in leading all of us out of the forest of truth.

As we walk though the village a small bat-youkai i know throws a rock at both the ninth and the evil offspring as he says " **Leave**! now **humans**! none of us **want** you here so **leave** our valley alone!" i grin at the little one as i lift him into my arms as i say gently "Ikki i think you missed **one** of them and do you know where your father is? because this Tsuna needs to talk to him about a **job** i have for him".

I watch as Ikki's gray eyes light up as he says happily "Everyone its Princess Tsuna! she's back!, **oops** i almost **forgot** to tell you where papa is he is at the castle with the king and the queen, and can i go with you to the castle Tsuna-Hime?" as the people cheer at that fact that i have returned I shake my head at him as i say "no little one i am afraid not, but why don't you find Mito instead and help him after all your such a wonderful helper aren't you Ikki?" he nods happily and i put him down gently onto the ground and he smiles at me before running off to find Mito.

The guards bow to Teto and me as all of us walk though the doors of the throne room, once we are inside i see my mother now looking 30 years old instead of 35 she also looks healthy again and in her true dessert kitsune form unlike her Nana illusion, now she has waist length brown/red hair her brown/red kitsune ears are relaxed but alert, she is now wearing a slightly lower then knee length blue dress/coat with white swirling wind where her heart is, tan boots on her feet and a sword resting in her dark brown belt, her brown/red fox tail is resting in her lap as she sits upon her throne as her now gray/brown eye's are looking at us as we walk forward.

I turn my gaze over to the 30 year old male kitsune sitting on the throne next to my mothers, he has lower back length white hair with a little bit of fresh blood still in it [i guess he forgot about to clean the blood out of his hair again] his white kitsune ears are relaxed but alert, he is wearing a gray shirt, faded black Hakama, a red sash around his waist with a double bladed sword resting in it, no shoes on his black clawed feet and a faded black torn/old cloak but its the swirling white wind marking under his right gold eye but its his left silver much like my own that catches my gaze the most, even as me, Teto, Raikou, Giotto and Reimu kneel down to one knee as we all bow our heads towards the two older youkai sitting atop the two thrones in front of us.

I do not need to look to know that the three humans are not bow or kneeling because i would have heard them do so but no instead of showing respect to the two who rule over this kingdom by kneeling or bowing they just stand their looking at us like we have lost our minds, i growl under my breath but before i do anything to the three humans about their disrespect towards them i hear a sharp voice say " **TSUNAKO** AND **TETO KAZE**! nether of you will not attack those humans for their **disrespect** to this one or your mother, because that is **my** right **not** yours do you both **understand"** both me and Teto say together " **yes** father we **understand** and we **apologize"** our father gives all of the still kneeing/bowing youkai the go ahead to rise as he says in a much kinder voice "Tsunako step forward and come here" i do as i am told.

When i am in front of my father i feel his clawed hand flowing over my blind eye as he says "my daughter this one **thanks** you for having your second **Bata** bring me your very ill and **Dying**! mother so that this one could **re-mark** her so that she would truly be **mine** again and so she would contune to live and **not** die because of that monster/human who renamed then **raped** her and **forced** her to be **pupped** with his evil offspring when she was already carrying **you** , this one will never be able to thank you **enough** for what you've done not just for your mother and me but for our people as well, **so** Tsunako **thank** you again" i smile at my father sadly as i say gently "you have **nothing** to thank this one for and never will now that you have said what you wanted to say to me this one wants to introduce some youkai who are very close to my soul" I flick one of my silver golden tipped neko tails in front of Reimu telling her to come forward.

And as she stands next to me in front of my father and mother as i say with joy "mother, father this is Momose Reimu veckenschtein my second Bata's mate one of my pack-members and second night and more" Reimu bows her head at both of them then steps back as i flick both my tails towards Raikou and Giotto when they are stand on both my sides i say "i will let both of them introduce them selves to you both" all four of them nod their heads at my words.

Giotto stands in front of both of them as he pulls back his cloak reviling his face to them, as his orange eyes light up with his Sky-flames as he says in his boss/alpha voice "greetings queen and king of the wind kingdom, Giotto Sora Vongola first/ **only** Leader of the Vongola Famiglia and Mate to Tsunako Cielo Vongola, Father to Raikou Riku, also king your son Teto says both you Rin and himself are to battle this one for becoming Tsunako's mate and **fathering** a **healthy, happy son** , so may we battle after this?" i hear the three humans gasp in shock at my mates true name as i chuckle from watching my father glare at both Giotto and Teto.

As Raikou goes next as he say happily "my name is Raikou Riku son of Tsunako Cielo Vongola and Giotto Sora Vongola this one has a question for you king if i may" father looks at Raikou with a curious look in his eyes as he says "yes little one what do you want to ask this one?" Raikou looks shyly at his feet as he says in a meek voice "w-well you see king this one wanted to know, if i could call you grandfather like this one calls queen grandmother, but i you do not want me to i understan-" Raikou is cut off by father pulling him into a hug as he says gently so as not to scare him "yes little one you may call this one grandfather, and if you want later on this one will take you for a ride on one of the gliders, but only if it is alright with your parents" Raikou nods happily before going to stand next to Reimu.

My father is next introduce himself to us and the humans as he says in his king/leader voice "hello everyone my name is Aki Kaze and i am mate to Nausicaa Kaze, adoptive father to Rin and Tohru, blood father to Teto Kaze and Tsunako Formerly Kaze now Cielo Vongola, king/ruler of the wind kingdom and more" my father holds my mother's clawed hand in his own.

as soon as she says calmly "hello my name is Nausicaa Kaze mate to Aki Kaze adoptive mother to Rin and Tohru, Blood mother to Teto Kaze and Tsunako Cielo Vongola, Queen/ruler of the wind kingdom, how ever for the last 13 years i have been **forced** to be Nana Sawada wife to Iemitsu Sawada and mother to Ieyasu Sawada, all becauseI emitsu **RENAMED ME! THEN RAPED! and forced me to carry HIS EVIL OFFSPRING!** when i was already carrying **my MATE'S Kit!,** he is also the reason for my illness/dying just because Iemitsu wanted what he could/should not have and that is/was **ME**!" all three humans are shock silent and the only sound in the room is all of us the youkai as we start growling dangerously with crimson eyes as all of our flames and youkai flowing visibly around us and i think to myself [i have a very bad feeling about something and its not from those three humans, but from something else] as we glare at the humans with hate filled gazes.

\--place Kuu's home--time 2;53am--

\--Iori's pov--

I am getting ready to leave when Kuu comes into our shared room a room we share with undertaker/Adrian and Saya Crevan who are mated not just to one another but to us as well, because Undertaker is Kuu's second mate and the other half of my soul just as Saya is my second mate and the other half of Kuu's soul, so its alright for us to love them because we were one and the same to begin with.

As i turn my gaze over to Kuu she says "must we truly do this to her again Iori? cant i just take back the curse instead of letting her carry it forever" i walk toward her and pull her into a tight hug as i say "Kuu you know better then anyone that things can never go back to the way they once were, so this one is sorry to have to say that we have to give our little Sky back the curse, are you coming with me? you know that this may by the only time you see her face to face" she nods her head and goes to get ready to leave.

And as i walk out of the door of our room i see a none smiling Undertaker as he turns his yellow/green gaze onto me as he says in a serious voice "i want to go with you but i can not because someone needs to stay here and watch over things while both you and Fate are gone, so Chaos will you give the ones who hurt our little sky hell for this one and Saya and give her this as well" he hands me a package as i say to him "Death of course this one give her your gift and i will do more then give those who hurt our little sky hell even if she no longer remembers any of us, not you, War, Fate, me mot even her mate's and other-selves" he nods his head then walks away to find Saya.

I see Kuu waiting by the front gate for me as i pull her into my arms as i use my night flames to open a portal to where our little sky is, and all because of the future vision Kuu had about a hour ago.

\--flashback a hour earlier--place Kuu's home--time 1;53am--

\--Kuu's pov--

As i am sitting next Iori on the porch i am hit by a future vision as i feel Iori pull me into his arms as i am lost to the vision (*I see the kingdom of wind and Tsunako in her true form with her mate Giotto in his true next to her as are the rest of the youkai in the throne room are in their true forms, and Tsunako is crying on her knee's with Giotto next to her as Tsuna cry's over her snow-Bata who still stuck in her human form as she lays dead in her mates arms, and i watch as Tsunako has a future vision of her own and after the vision ends she says in pure horror "no **no**! not **again** not RainFall! and NightCloud not after we just lost SnowFell not after what all of us have already been though **NO**! this one did not et it happen the first time and will **NOT**! let it happen to **ANY**! of **MY** pack/family members ever again!".

She stands on tired, shaky legs as she smiles sorrowfully at her pack as she says "this Tsunako is truly so sorry to all of you for doing this to you all again but I am the Alpha female and the only leader of the Eternal Famiglia as well as the **TRUE** SKY Arcobaleno even without my Sky pacifier, so it is my duty to keep you all safe even at the cost of myself no matter how many times i have to die for any of you, i will do so with a smile and hope in my soul that we will meet again, so again I'm **truly** sorry" and with those words said she uses the cuff earring that her Cloud gave her all those years ago as Tsuna says " **SKULL**!".

And with a loud cracking sound she's gone leaving behind only sorrow, pain, and Chaos in her place as her mate, kit and everyone one of her pack members weather they all they all live or are dead, and weather they all remember or not raise their voices and flames as one once more and from the melting heat of their flames the castle fall's upon them killing them and anyone in the castle **very** slowly, and as i watch the castle start to melt away into nothingness its then that I hear a all to familiar evil laugh flow though the air*).

I gasp for air as i am freed from my vision with Iori looking at me with worry, as i take a deep breath before telling him about my vison and when I'm done, Iori then takes me to the medical wing then he leaves with a vow to change the future of Tsunako and her pack.

So now here we here one hour later traveling by night flames to the kingdom of wind to keep our promise and vow to her our little sky.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	23. What It Means To Be A True Pack

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place wind kingdom--time 6;37pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I glare at the three humans that are in front of me and the others, however as i am about to say something to the three of them i am cut off by Kyoya and Chrome appearing in their true forms along with Nea/Fon, Mana/Viper, Verde, Lal, Colonello, Aria, baby-Yuni, Daemon and Elena they all appear because Chrome and Daemon are using their mist flames to teleport them all here.

I hear Raikou gasp in shock as he walks slowly towards Aria who is holding a happily giggling Yuni as she looks at Raikou, and when he is in front of Aria and Yuni as tears fall from his orange eyes he says "Y-Yuni is it truly you?" Yuni laughs happily as her eye light up with her sky flames to show him that its truly her as Raikou lights his lightning and earth flames to answer the call of Yuni's sky flames, and much to the shock of Aria Yuni reaches out her small hands towards Raikou wanting him to hold her.

Raikou smile's as he takes Yuni carefully into his arms as he says "Yuni my mate my sky this one has missed you and i am truly sorry that i could not protect you or the others from them and i understa-" Raikou is cut off by Yuni pulling hard on his red and silver tipped hair as Yuni gives Raikou her best glare, i chuckle as i walk towards them and say joyfully "LightningQuake i believe that SkyAngel is right trying to tell you its not your fault and that it never was to begin with" Raikou nods his head as he hold Yuni closer.

The silence is broken by Colonello finally yelling at me "YOU BETTER TELL US WHERE WE ARE AND WHAT YOU DID WITH SKULL! KORA!" as i am about say something Fon/Nea and Viper/Mana stand in front of me as they both say at the same time " **DO NOT YELL AT MY SKY YOU FUCKING HUMAN**!" and as Colonello steps back looking more then just shocked, as a equally shocked Fon/Nea and Viper/Mana look into each others eyes then bite each other on the neck remarking and becoming mates once more as they black out for the memory walk that's ahead of them as i smile at the thought of getting the both of them back.

I almost laugh as i watch Giotto walk right up to a still frozen Verde as he says "hey **Scientist**! i bet you cant look into my eyes for a single minute without **fainting** " Verde glares at Giotto then looks into his orange eyes for a minute and then blacks out for his own memory walk as i laugh slightly and say **"--hahaha--** Giotto you do know that Verde will get you back for that cheap trick of yours right?" Giotto grin happily as he says **"--Yep--** in fact I'm counting on it," i hear Daemon laugh with glee at the thought Giotto getting chased around by a angry Verde.

Only for him to silenced by Giotto's cruel smile as he says evilly **"--oh--** that reminds me Daemon you should probably hid or something because when Verde wakes up, i **bet** he will make good on his promise to shove a lightning bolt up your **ass** , because of the time you turned his hair pink and switched out all of his white lab coats for pink maid uniforms, **\--hahaha good luck Daemon--"** Daemon pales at Giotto's words and we are cut off from our fun by the sound of a throat clearing.

I turn my head and i see that its Aria who cleared her throat as she says "Cielo would you be so kind as to tell us where we are? and why **my** lightning, mist and storm guardians are now unconscious as well as the where-abouts of Reborn and Skull" my silver eye turns steely as i turn fully towards Aria as i say in my boss/alpha voice "you are in the wind kingdom because this is where you are needed here the most at this point in time, the lightning, mist and storm are all unconscious because they are remembering who and what they truly are, Skull and Reborn left to follow the pull at their souls so that they can and will truly remember who they are as well" Aria nods as a portal of night flames opens up in front of the throne-room doors.

I step forward until i am in front of my pack/family two figures "both of them being kitsune-youkai and look to be 30 years old" step out of portal i turn my gaze over to the female, and I see her elegant pointed silver fox ears with crescent moon and stud earrings in both ears and long silver hair, she is dressed in a plain but elegant gray/gray-purple/light-jade kimono her clawed feet barefoot, nine long silver fox tails and my eye flickers to the long scar on her right cheek cutting though her twin blue/light-blue/black markings, her white and blue ringed eyes are locked solely me as her clawed hand holds onto the black clawed hand of the male=kitsune.

And as i turn from the female and over to the male i see that he has knee length wild black hair his kitsune ears are up right but relaxed, he is wearing a black hakama and haori, a silver sash around his waist with twin black and silver swords resting in it, and ten long black kitsune tails, as his right red eye and golden left eye which are also locked solely onto me, at the appearance of these two kitsune every single youkai are now on their knees bowing towards them and we all think the same thing [why is our king and queen here with us?] as i hear soft foot steps coming towards me until the foot steps stop right in front of where i am on the floor kneeling with my head bowed.

I feel a hand on my left cheek as i hear a soft voice say "Tsunako please do not bow to us let us get a good look at you our little skyling" as i lift my head i find myself looking into white blue ringed eyes filled with fear, pain, happiness and love?, and as i look into the queens eyes memory's long forgotten are remembered, a lone tear falls from my silver eye as i say "S-Sky mother, Night F-Father this Tsunako is sorry for making you both wait so long, but i will **never regret** my choice not ever and i understa-".

I am cut off from my words by both my Sky Mother and Night Father pulling me into a tight hug while every single being in the throne-room is looking at strangely as Sky Mother says in a gentle voice "you have **nothing** to apologize for **my** little skyling, because this Kuu is the one who should **apologize** for you **had** to take **my** curse upon yourself thus making it your own just to save me, you saved me from being/staying the true Tri-ni-set sky thus sealing your fate, for you knew you would have to stay the true-sky of the Tri-ni-set for the rest of eternity did you not Tsunako?".

i look at her with my sky flames lighting up my single silver eye as i say with my boss/alpha voice "yes i did know that i would stay the true sky thus the true ruler of the Tri-ni-set, but i did not remember however now i do remember everything from the past up until the now, and as wonderful as this is i take it the both of you are not just here to **see** me so what is it your here for?" i watch as both of their eyes darken with pain, anger, fear and knowing.

Its my Night Father who answers with his king/alpha voice filled with raw power "this Iori fears that you right little skyling we are not here just to **see** you, but instead of this one telling you let us show you" i nod my head and let Night Father and Sky mother place their foreheads upon mine, and what i see sickens, angers, and shocks to my soul [Tsuna is seeing their memories of Kuu's future vison] and as they break the connection tears of pain and rage fall from my now crimson eye as Giotto rushes over to myside having seen the all of the same things i did because of our mate-bond and he pulls me into his arms as i cry onto his chest with everyone [minus Kuu and Iori] looking at us with worry, curiosity and more.

As i continue to cry onto Giotto's chest i am hit by a future vison (* i see a beautiful stone castle [Hogwarts!] and inside of Hogwarts in a room filled with wizards and other people along with a old clock that says 2;30am, i see Ikuto still in his baby-form and Ameko in her human-form.

Even as they glare once more at the wizards in front of them as they point wands/sticks at them as i hear Dumbledoreaka the old goat fucker say in a creepy grandfatherly voice "Harry my boy it is good finally see you here at Hogwarts, so you, the boy who lived Luka your younger brother and three others can enter in the triwizard tournament!".

i hear Ikuto growl as he says poisonously "NO! I am not entering your fucking tournament of death!, so send me back to where i was before now! and **yet** you still wonder **why** , i don't fucking care for **this** world" Dumbledore looks like he chocked on a lemon drop as Ameko makes herself known to Ikuto by saying "how could you not want to bring honor to your school by entering tournam-" her words die in her throat as she locks eyes with Ikuto.

As they walk towards one another with glazed over eyes ignoring everyone else around as they bite into each others necks remarking thus becoming mates once more as they go though the memory walk and while both of them lay unconscious on the stone floor of Hogwarts, Dumbledore in a fit of rage at being back talked says " **Avada Kedavra**!" twice thus hitting both Ikuto and Ameko killing them once more, then my vison goes black *).

i gasp for breath as i throw my gaze over to the clock on the throne-room wall and i see that it says 12;01am "2;29 hours left until both of them die once more.

As i continue to stare at the clock i think to myself [thank eternity there is still have time to save them] as i feel Sky Mother rest a gentle clawed hand on my shoulder, and i place my own clawed hand atop of hers as i stand waiting for the first of three pack members that i must and will save from death, even if they will awaken as good as new soon after death, i will not stand by to let them die in the first place not if i can save them first.

\--place the black order-time 12;21am--

\--Ren's pov--

When we land at the black order we land in the same room from my vison, and as my sun flames light up my eyes i say calmly to Alaude and Von "Koyuki is down the stairs to your left Alaude, and Von are you coming with me, going with Alaude or are you doing something else?" i see Alaude waste no time in leaving to go to Koyuki as i hear Von say "this one will be going with you Ren" i nod once then turn on my heel as i head towards where Rei is being hold by themonstersin white.

And as we near the steel door that leads to Rei i hear her say dangerously " **LAVI! GET THIS THOUGH YOUR THICK FUCKING SKULL I DO NOT NOR WILL I EVER LOVE! YOU, BECAUSE I ALREADY BELONG TO SOMONE ELSE SO LEAVE ME ALONE**!" i hear the soon to be dead-human now named Lavi say in rage "Its that **traitor** / **monster** Allen Walker isn't it or is it Yu Kanda, you wont have worry about those two ever again because i will free you and your heart by killing them both" i hear my mate gasp in horror at Lavi's words as i walk towards the steel door then i throw it wide open with Leon in his killing-gun-form in my right hand.

As Lavi and my mate look at me as i aim Leon-gun at Lavi's head as i say in deadly calm voice "it is **nether** Allen nor Kanda you guessed **wrong** because it's **me** , and i know that you wont be able to **kill** me **because** you will be **nothing** more then a bloody **stain** on these white walls by the time I'm done with **you** " i see my mate smile at my words as i watch Levi run out of the room like the death himself is at his heels.

I turn to look at my mate and i see that Von melted the thick chains holding her to her bed, as she walks over to me on shaky legs i walk towards her cursing my baby-form when we are right in front of the other, my mate sits on the ground as we lock eyes she holds me up to her neck, and i bite down into her neck and as i down i feel a strange burning feeling go thought my body, as my mate bites into my own neck then the world goes dark.

I wake up from my memory walk holding Rai in my arms [wait how am i holding her in my arms when i am cursed to baby-form?] i look down and to my surprise i find that i have returned to my original inu-youkai-adult-form, and i also see that Rai has returned to her original inu-youkai-form as well, i smile a true smile for the first time in a long time as i pick up a still sleeping Rai in bridal style as i walk towards a grinning Von as he says "it is good to have the real you back Ren come on we have to go meet up with Koyuki and Alaude so we can all leave this hell-hole" i nod then follow Von out of the white room.

\--Alaude's pov--

As i walk down the stairs i soon find myself in front of blood stained steel door and as i open the blood stained door, i see a bloody and badly injured Koyuki as she lays unconscious and dying with thick chains keeping her chained to the wall, i feel my eyes bleed crimson as i rush to her side with my cloud flames blazing, and as i melt away the chains holding her i waste time no time in picking her up into my arms in a bridal style carry as i rush to where the Night-Bata is waiting.

As i draw closer to the Night-Bata and HellSun and LightningFlash are waiting i say in a deadly voice "Night-Bata we **need** to leave **now**!" the Night-Bata nods his head once then uses his night flames to open a portal to where we need to go, i hold Koyuki a little tighter as we disappear leaving the black order behind in a state of panic as the just arriving humans look at us with shock, anger, fear and horror as they watch us disappear with Koyuki and LightningFlash.

When we land we land in a throne room with most of the pack in it and some humans as well as the king and queen of youkai and demons, as i walk to towards Tsunako as she looks at me and Koyuki with silent knowing, and when i am in front of her i say in a calm but respectful voice "this one knows that this one has no right to ask this of you, but please Tsunako please save Koyuki" i feel a clawed hand on my cheek as i hear Tsunako say gently "Alaude you need not ask me to save Koyuki because this one would have done so gladly without you even having to ask, because i am your alpha female, so it is my fate to make sure **all** of you are **alive** and **safe** no matter the **cost** to **myself** , however Alaude **you** must **stop** any and every one who **try's** to **stop** me" i nod my head as i let Tsunako take Koyuki from my arms and i watch her silver eye light up orange with her sky flames as she turns to face the king and queen of youkai and demons, as i turn to stare down everyone in the room so i will be able to stop whom ever try's to stop Tsunako from doing what ever she must do.

\--place wind kingdom throne room time 12;59am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As i now hold a dying Koyuki in my arms i turn my orange gaze onto my Sky-Mother and Night-Father as i say in my Boss/Alpha "this Tsunako knows that i need not ask this of ether of you, but **please** help me **save** them **help** me save SnowFell, NightCloud and RainFell, this one will do/give you **anything** that you see as a fit **payment** for this request, even if i must **once** more take up my true **place** as the **true** Sky **Arcobaleno** as the true sky of the **Tri-ni-set** " i hear noises of protest from all around the room from some of my pack from the current Arcobaleno, but before any of them can try to stop me Alaude stops them cold in their steps before they can even reach me.

I hear my Night-Father say calmly "if this is truly what you wish for little skyling then this one well help you, **first** lay SnowFell down onto the ground so i can heal her body, mind and soul, **second** get your sky pacifier back form the fake place holder, **third** return the other true Arcobaleno to their original-forms and send them their own pacifiers back to them, **fourth** listen to what future Yuni has to say, **fifth** go save NightCloud and RainFell but this time all of youmustcome back **alive** , these are the things you must do in order to save them, so go on **my** little Skyling go give them **hell** " i nod my head as i lay Koyuki down in front of my Night-Father and as he sits down beside Koyuki so he can better heal her, i take one last look at them before i stand up on tired legs i take a deep breath as i turn on my heel to face a confused Aria with both of her Rains guarding her from me.

As i draw closer with every step towards Aria her rain tense at the mere site of me because even thought the both of them are humans, they know that i am not a kind, forgiving and gentle sky at this moment, because right now and until my mission is over and done with i am a killer a unweaving, unforgiving and cruel ice cold killer.

i do not need to look behind me to know that my pack is following me, because i know that they would follow me farther into the **darkness** as their is no need for them to follow me into hell because we all lived though it and **survived** , i also know that no matter what i have done in the past or what i will do in the future, they would still follow me **without** any hesitation as they **all** are right now as i walk towards Aria to reclaim what's **mine**.

After all to my **whole** family and **myself** that's what it means to be a true pack, for one and **all** of us to follow one another out of one **hell** and into one much **worse** then the **last**.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	24. The Future Revealed

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place wind kingdom--time 1;07pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As I now stand in front of Aria i see that her gaze is not on me but my pack/family mainly on Ren, Rei, Verde, Nea Mana, Raikou and baby Yuni while i watch Aria's eye flash with different feelings, and i can not help but to feel a little sorry for the young sky because [poor **girl** how was she to know that **almost** all of her family **belongs** fully to another sky, awhile one of them belongs to another sky as well, and even worse still that her **own** daughter belongs to **another** mother as well?] i may feel sorry for the young sky however this is no time for such things.

And with those thoughts in mind my attention fully turns onto Aria, i clear my throat to get Aria's attention onto me and when her gaze is souly upon me i say calmly "Aria **are** you going to hand over the Sky and Rain pacifiers in a **peaceful** manner, or do we have to **take** them back from you by means of that will be truly **Lethal** to you and your two **remaining** guardians" i see turn to look at Aria's two rains.

Both of whom are giving me death glares then after a minute of looking at the two of them, I turn my gaze towards Aria's now orange eyed gaze as Aria says calmly "well you free **both** Lal and Colonello or **just** Colonello?" i give Aria a gentle smile as i say "i well **free** the **both** of them so Aria well you give the pacifiers back to us **without** a fight now that you **know** of this?" and to my joy Aria nods her head happily.

I walk forward until i am standing toe to toe with Aria as i lift my right clawed hand now blazing with my sky flames towards the Sky pacifier around Aria's neck, and as i hold the pacifier in my hand the ribbon that's holding it Aria's neck fades away into nothingness as i feel a strong pull at my soul and when i look down towards my chest i see the Sky pacifier on a rainbow colored chain, a chain that now rests around my neck for the rest of eternity just as it should.

With a quick burst of my Sky flames i release all of the current Arcobaleno from their baby forms, and after Colonello is freed from the true rain pacifier it speeds off to return once more to it's true owner, while Lal's broken pacifier fades into nothing but ashes and while i could rejoice in the joy that the three former Arcobaleno are now free at this moment in time, however i well not do any rejoicing not until i have my whole pack with me and safe, and with my first, second and third tasks now completed.

I turn towards Raikou who is still holding onto baby Yuni in his arms as he walks towards me and his father who is beside me, when both of them are a few feet in front of me i see Raikou pull out a purple bazooka then throw it into the air above himself and Yuni, and soon after it eats! them i hear a familiar puff sound and see pink smoke as well.

When the pink smoke clears i see a fourteen year old male Neko-youkai, who is a mix of me and Giotto because he has Giotto's orange eyes and my coloring but its switched where as i have silver and golden tipped hair he has red and silver tipped hair but he has Giotto's hair style, his red and silver tipped neko ears are up right and alert, and he is wearing black colored Hakama, a emerald green sash around his waist with a long sword resting in it, no shoes on his black clawed feet and a black colored duster coat with emerald lightning on the back, his bare chest is covered in scars that look like they were made by lightning the lightning scar goes from his chest and ending at both sides of his cheeks, his red and silver tipped Neko tail is swaying up and down in happiness as he looks at me with bright orange eyes filled withRegret?, hope, happiness, loyalty and love.

As i turn my one eyed silver gaze away from the male Neko-youkai i see that the female Neko-youkai is about 11 years old, she has dark blue hair that starts short then when it gets longer it becomes braided towards the end and her dark blue neko ears are relaxed but alert, she is wearing all white clothes in the form of a dress shirt, pants no shoes and a white ribbon holding the ends of her dark blue hair in a braid, while she has a orange colored dagger resting in the silver sash around her waist and her dark blue neko tail is moving from side to side in worry, she looks at me with hopeful, loving, andregretfulblue eyes.

And as i close the distance between the three of us i say in a cold yet gentle voice " **Raikou, Yuni** what has happened to this Tsunako for you **both** too show such **emoticons** in front of **Non** -Pack-Members?" both Raikou and Yuni share a long lasting look between one another before Yuni says calmly "Sky-mother this Yuni is truly **sorrowful** to have to say that while both NightCloud and RainFell **return** to us safe **however** y-you yourself do not **return** to us alive, so in light of the cruel truth this one has a request to ask of you, and what i want from you is for you to take Koyuki and Von with you to were both NightCloud and RainFell are going to be killed at, so that **all** of you may **came** back to us alive, **so** please do this if not for yourself or us then do it for your future **grandkits** ".

I pull Yuni into a light hug as i say gently " **alright** my little SkyAngel i well take both SnowFell and NightSky with me **however** well you be so **kind** as to tell me something important that well help in the future" i hear Yuni sigh at my own request as she say with power behind her words " **all** i can tell you is that when the **forgotten** Tiger of wrath along with his pride goes to war with the **fake** Vongola and their heir, the tiger well **need** you and you him, for **this** tiger **has** followed **you** before, and so shall he once **more** this time with his own pride even into the after-life without hesitation or fear of death, so **all** to soon **you** must go **save** the tiger and his pride from his **broken** soul, from his own flames and only when the tiger and his pride are saved shall the way to your **true** enemy's **be** clear **however** take heed for if the tiger is **frozen** once **again,** he shall be **lost** to **all** of us **Forever"** i nod my head as i let Yuni go and all to soon both Yuni and Raikou go up in pink smoke leavening behind a four year old Raikou and a one year old Yuni both now sleeping safely in Giotto's arms.

With my **fourth** task now complete and as i hear a soft groan and a even softer sigh relief i turn on my heel to were Night-Father, Sky-Mother, Alaude and a fully healed Koyuki are waiting for me.

When i stand in front of them i look at Night-Father and Sky-Mother who both nod their heads so i turn my gaze upon Koyuki who is closing the distance between us when we are standing toe to toe i pull her into a hug and say "I'm sorry Koyuki i **truly** am, i need to know are **still** with me?" Koyuki looks into my still orange-crimson eye with her silver eyes now blazing with snow white flames as she says clearly **"then!, now! and always!"** i nod happily as both me and Koyuki turn to see Von walking towards us.

When Von reaches us he say calmly "Ko, Tsu are you two ready to go?" Koyuki nods her head and i say "yes i am ready and everyone while we are gone Giotto, Ren and Reimu are in charge of the **whole** pack, oh and ninth **you** and those **two** idiots had better watch your backs from here on **out** because i well **make** good on my **promise** earlier, that **reminds** me Chrome, Daemon and Mana please send the ninth and his pack to their **home** in Italy because i am more then sure that the ninth **needs** to start on hispaperwork!ha-haa!, oh and **Teto** you should go to your mate to be in **N** because unless you want her to be dragged into the **fake** Vongola heir's **war** then go and stay with her in **N,** well everyone goodbye for now".

I give the now very pale ninth a evil smile before i take both Von's and Koyuki's clawed hands into my own then i say in a loud and clear voice "SKULL!" and with a all too familiar cracking sound we are gone.

Thus leaving behind three pale human males with many evilly grinning youkai as they move towards the three human males with the intent to maim, claw, bite, shoot even slice and dice the three of them.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

[X3 HaHaHaHaa I'm good aren't I or am I? X3]


	25. Teto's Mate To Be And Hogwarts

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place wind kingdom--time 1;39am--

\--Teto's pov--

As the three mist's send the now bloody bruised and unconscious human males to their home, i get ready to take my little sister's words to heart and go to stay in N with my mate to be.

And just as i am about to leave Renato Tsuna's sun walks over to me and say's coolly "your leaving to stay in Nanimori aren't you" I tense at the full name of N and without even needing to think i unleash my desert/forest flames in a warning for the inu-youkai to back off.

I take my saber sword in hand as Renato grins with his black golden slited eyes shining in hope a hope to see and taste blood in battle as he draws his gun.

However before ether Renato or i can make the first move, not one not two but all three alpha males are between us with my father facing me, Renato's alpha male and Tsuna's mate facing Renato, and our king in between both of them.

It is our king who speaks in his alpha voice "both of you **stop** this is not the time for **playing** around" both Renato and I growl sadly at the lose of the battle we never got to have, however we both do as were told to do.

I say calmly "Renato we **should** continue this at a **later** date" Renato grins bloodthirstily as he says "Teto that sounds like a **wonderful** idea, and this one looks forward to the day we can battle one another **without** intruders **stopping** us" I nod my head as i use my desert/forest flames to appear in front of Nanaimori high school leaving the wind kingdom behind for now.

As I wait outside the school i take the time to hide my youkai traits, such as my ears, tail, fangs and claws, but I keep my hair and clothes the way they are meant to be.

After a hour or so of waiting i see my mate to be as she talks happily to her dark haired friend, i take this time to look my mate to be over, she is about 14 years old and has shoulder length golden/brown hair, golden/honey eyes, she is wearing a school uniform like the other females are, i almost want to hide from her because it has been a few years since we were last able to meet,

I stand beside the gate as my mate to be and her friend walk towards the gate, however as they continue on their way towards the gate a male with dark hair grabs my mate to be by her arm as he says in a lustful voice "hey Sasagawa why don't we go some where **together** and have some **fun".**

I growl dangerously as i silently go up behind my mate to be then I grab the males arm tightly as I say coldly "Let her go and never come near ether of these young lady's again, if you want to continue breathing air instead of water" the male lets go then runs away smelling of piss.

As I try to leave i find myself being pulled back by soft hands, i turn my head towards the one holding my arm and I see my mate to be, looking at me with tears flowing fast down her cheeks from her golden/honey eyes.

I use my thumb on my free hand to wipe away her tears as I say softly "why do you cry so, you are safe now yes?" she takes a step towards and before I know it i am on the ground with my crying mate to be on me, as she hits my scared bare chest with her fists as she tearfully says "Stupid Stu **pid** **Stupid!** Teto-Kun!" the words that she does **not** say out loud are the ones that **cut** me the **deepest**.

I gently wrap my arms around her as I say softly "I'm sorry Kyoko i **never** meant for you to **wait** all **alone** for this long, and I understand if you have found **another** and **don't** want me he- ; I am cut off by a loud scream of ; EXTREME! ; I turn to see a white haired male charging towards Kyoko and I.

With only Kyoko in mind i jump out of the way of the charging human? male, i land in the tree above us with Kyoko safely in my arms in a bridal style carry, i growl openly scaring everyone around me but Kyoko when I see the charging **human?** male run right though the place where Kyoko and I were laying on the ground.

When the male stops charging i jump down from the tree with Kyoko still safety in my arms, however when the male takes notice of Kyoko in my arms he says loudly "HEY YOU! LET KYOKO GO NOW!" i move out of the way quickly as the male charges me with intent to take Kyoko away from me.

I say nothing as i continue to quickly move out of the charging human male's reach, who shouts in frustration " **STOP** MOVING **OUT** OF MY **REACH** TO THE **EXTREME!"** it is Kyoko who speaks instead of me as she says in a clear voice " **please!** Big brother **stop** charging now!" however even though Kyoko asked him to stop her brother does no such thing, in fact he begins to move faster in a effort to reach us with the intention to now hurt me or even **worse** hurt Kyoko herself.

Soon i feel Kyoko start to shake heavily out of fear because she now becoming more afraid of her own brother as he still charges blindly towards us in a blind rage,

I whisper softly into Kyoko's ear " Kyoko ether nod your head for yes or shake your head for no, are you afraid for your life at home like you are now when your brother gets this angery?" a nod is my answer and I say gently "are you afraid of me?, or do you hate me for leaving you alone for so long?, or do you still love me?" a shake, another shake and a nod are my answers, i say "Kyoko do you want to live with me here in Nanimori? and become my mate?" a nod and another nod are all i need to know.

I start to move at a much faster pace than the male, as I leave the school grounds behind until I am standing inside my house here in Nanimori and I hear a loud yell of " **KYOKO!** " from the male in outrage at losing us completely.

I take notice that Kyoko has fallen asleep in my arms, and I chuckle softly as i go to the bedroom then put her into bed, then I go to my desk on the other side of the room to do some **paperwork!** that I have to do.

\--place Forbidden forest-time 2;10am--

\--Severus Snape's pov--

I began cursing the fact that vampires still walk the earth as I take my heavily shaking mate into my arms as I say " **shh** Row it's over now beloved that **filth** can't ever try to do **Thos** **e** thingsto you **again** now beloved this one is taking you home now, and then I have to go to Hogwarts **because** of that old goat fucker and those potheads but i well return as **soon** as **possible** " my mate nods her head as she closes her honey eyes tiredly, and I begin to walk towards the what the human-wizards call the forbidden forest.

After a few minutes of walking i find the protective barrier to my pack's territory, when i step though the barrier i see my alpha's in their beast-forms that take the forms of two dragon sized wolves, the first one is a male with sliver/white fur, red eyes and the second one is female with silver/blonde fur, light blue eyes.

I give a low howl alerting my alpha's to my presents, soon both of them are in front of me as I say calmly "Hans, Seras my mate was **almost** bitten and **raped** by a vampire new bom that use to be Percy weasley whom have dealt with **accordingly** , however thanks to those **human** -wizards i have to return to Hogwarts before they know i left" my alpha female Seras says gently "do not worry Sal we well watch over Row for you while you deal with the human's in **our** school" i nod then lay Row in our bed at our house then as i leave our forest i hear my alpha's howl good bye to me.

I smile slightly at the warm good bye from my alpha's and the warm welcome back from Lady Hogwarts, then all to soon I have to fall back into my ice cold persona as my new identity Severus Prince-Snape, however when I am about to enter the great hall i sense someone that I have seen in a long time face to face nor in the castle.

And as I follow the trail of energy of the one I'm looking for i soon find myself at the door to the champion's room, i almost transform into my youkai-form because I now know why they are here.

I silently go into the room and see the one i never wanted to see in here for this stupid game of the humans i see my son, as I look him over for any injuries, i see that he now looks eighteen years old and his dark purple hair is a little longer and still wild, his single dark purple wolves

ear are relaxed and well hidden in his wild hair, he is wearing a demon-slayer's uniform that takes the form of a black jump suit and shoes with dark purple shoulder and elbow, guards as well as knee and shin guards, covering the jump suit is a long black trench coat with dark purple clouds on the bottom and a katana resting in the dark purple sash around his waist, and his long dark purple wolf tail is warped around his waist much like the sash is.

However the thing that makes me most proud is the **very** much like me sneer he has on his slightly scared face, as he gives everyone in the room but the two blonde female's a death glare.

I stand in front of my son and start to sneer at human-wizards much like my own son is still doin, as I say coldly "why is one of my **Slytherin's** here and without me being informed no less" it is the old goat fucker who says in that creepy grandfatherly voice of his now **now** Serverus surely your **mistaken** this boy is **not** one of your Slytherin's, he is going to be in **Gryffindor** because **this** boy is Harry James **Potter** now i well need you t-" The OGF is cut off by the older of the blonde female's going to stand beside my son, as well as a loud crack one that almost everyone in the room knows well.

\--Skull/Ikuto's pov--

I can tell by the scent of the men in front of me is my father in his newest human form, however all thoughts of this leaves for the moment as the beautiful blonde female stands beside and a loud crack sounds in the room, and I for some reason decide to look into the blue eyes of the female beside me just as she does the same thing to me.

And to my shock i soon find the both of us marking one another with mate marks, and the last thing I see is Tsuna in her true youkai form along with Von and Koyuki before the world goes dark.

\--place Hogwarts-time 2:30am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As Von, Koyuki and I arrive were Ikuto and Ameko mate marking each other to very well hidden glee of the men standing in front of them, and to horror everyone else but the little blonde girl who is looking me in the eye with her blue one's.

And before i can do **anything** I find myself with my arms full of a little girl, i remember Ren's and Rei's little girl who went by the name of Hinata who was Ikuto's and Ameko's son Yoite's mate, and then it clicks as i hug the now crying girl as I say softly " **Hinata**!" Hinata hugs me tighter as she says "Auntie-Tsu! **please** **don't** let the **human** -wizards take me **away**!" i growl at this as I gently pick Hinata up as I say softly "oh little pup this one would never let that happen, now i am going to give you to your Auntie-Ko-" I am cut off by Hinata herself.

As she says quickly. "wait! Auntie-Tsu not yet i have to do something first!" i gently put Hinata down and I watch closely as she runs of towards the men still standing in front of Ameko and Ikuto, and his shock Hinata grabs his black rob sleeve and rolls it up his arm reveilng a black skull mark.

And before he or anyone else can stop Hinata she runs her hand over the mark while her hand is blazing with her sun flames, and just when the male tries to say something Hinata yells " **Yoite**!" then just as Ikuto and Ameko wake up, a loud crack sounds near the fire place the one place viod of people.

Soon a man with a snake like appearance and cold red eyes appears, who then locks eyes with Hinata then there and faster than the human-wizards are able to even think, the now heavily crying Hinata all be basically fly into the snake man's now open arms, as she says fearfully as if she's afraid that the snake man well disappear " **please** don't let Them take me or the others away not again! **Yoite!".**

The snake man now revealed to us as Yoite holds Hinata gently as he says " **shh** Hinata it's alright I wellnever!let something like that! happen to any ofusagain, it shall never happen not to our sky, not to her lightning-mate and most importantly to me not **ever** again to you **my** mate, **never!** " and as the both of them mate mark each other i nod my head towards Von who quickly picks up the now unconscious pups both of whom are then brings them to Koyuki to hold, who is now being shielded by Ameko and Ikuto both of whom are awake and pissed off at the site that they woke up too.

And as the OGF try's to advance towards them, all of the adult youkai stand in front of a very tense Koyuki who is holding the pups very close to her chest protectivelly, then just as I am about to say something the men with the black mark stands protectivelly in front of not only my small pack but myself as well

And as he glare's dangerously at the OGF as the man begins to show me a long black wolf tail and I think to myself [he's a okami youkai!] as the okami-male says poisonously "Do **not** take **another** step towards them **Dumbledore** , because **all** of them are under the protection of the house's of Snape, Prince, Slytherin and RavenClaw, and **any** intention to harm them or take them away from us well be reason for a blood feud".

I put my clawed hand on the okami-males shoulder as i say calmly "thank you kind Sir for this even though it is not necessary for you to do so on your part" the okami-male says coolly. "there no need to thank me for this act, you are my son's pack and **no-less** his alpha female at that, so by old laws apart of my own as well, and please for the love of sky don't call me Sir, call me Sal instead after all that is what my pack calls me".

As i am about to say something the OGF cuts me off as he says in a creepy grandfatherly voice " **Severus** this is no time for you to be acting selfish, now hand Tom Riddle over to **me** , so that i ma-" i cut his words off as i say darkly "so that you may kill him? or perhaps you are planning on using him as a lab **Rat**?, or even worse than that maybe you were going to put this Innocent **CHILD**! into a cage, for all you **MONSTER'S** to see, to scorn, to starve, to hurt, to beat until he **finally** dies from Hunger and Loneliness!" just as the OGF try's to make me think that his falsehoods are true.

A large amount of white mist appears all around the room, the human-wizards don't have time to reach for their death sticks, as we and them disappear from the room like we were **Never** there to begin with.

Thank you very much for reading and **please** review ;3


	26. Lady Hogwarts And More

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Hogwarts --time 2;39am--

\--Severus/Sal's pov--

When the white mist releases it's hold on us youkai and the humans, i see that we are now in the room of requirements i take a deep breath before I step forward one step, as I say "Lady Hogwarts would you be so kind as to appear before me, so that i may know why you have summoned me, mine and our enemy's here?" the white mist whirls around the room.

As the white mist does soon the shifts until it becomes the great hall which we in the middle of the room and all the stuff and student's looking at us, as the white mist then soon takes the form of a four year old okami youkai female, she has long silver hair, golden eyes bronze tipped ears and tail, she is wearing a black sun dress.

However it is not her sudden appearance that shocks everyone in the room it is what happens next, the very young lady runs towards me as she says happily. "uncle Sal!" I bend down and as i pick her up i say calmly "Akal-Gaurika what is it?" [Akal-Gaurika means (Timeless-Immortal-Young-Lady) let me know if i am wrong about the meaning].

Akal pouts at the full use of her name as she says "i want to see Aunt-Row, Aunt-Hal , Uncle-Ric, big brother's Yue and Ikuto as well as my mama and papa" I point towards my son as I say "Akal do you remember him?".

It takes Akal a few seconds before she jumps out of my arms and runs towards my son as she says happily "big brother Ikuto! it's you!" i give Ikuto a almost invisible smile as he glares at me with his arms now full of happy Akal.

Ikuto says "Akal as wonderful as it is to see you, i fear we don't have time to play today because the old human with the long whiskers, has not only forced my mate and I to take part in the death games, but he has also turn our young pup into the object of his wars and seeks to kill him or **worse** ".

Akal says with raw power "Albus Dumbledore! as the spirit and embodiment of Hogwarts! i Akal-Gaurika remove you as headmaster and banish you from my walls, grounds and my forest of paradise!, and I make Salazar Slytherin headmaster until the day ether my parents or the three return to my grounds, now be gone!"before anyone can move.

Another white mist appears in the great hall then soon reveil's six okami youkai as a strong male voice rings out though the hall "Akal that well not be needed because your mother and I as well as the three have finally returned to you our immortal little lady sky" Akal, Ikuto and I let out happy howls as all chaos brakes loss in the hall.

\--Tsuna's pov--

As humans begin to panic i take a breath before I say loudly in my alpha/boss voice "ALL OF YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND SIT THE HELL DOWN NOW!" the humans do as i ordered while I turn my now crimson gaze towards the six okami youkai and the newly transformed Salazar.

I start with Salazar who looks 30 years old, he has upper back length black hair his black wolf ears are up right he is wearing all black robs with silver lilining, while his black tail slowly wagging behind as he looks though black emerald green slited eyes as a female okami youkai walks towards him.

I turn my gaze towards the female who is also 30 years old in appearance like the other okami except for one of the male, she has wavy waist length golden hair her golden ears are relaxed, she is wearing dark blue robs with a bronze sash holding a emerald dagger, no shoes and she is looking lovingly at Salazar though amber eyes as he kiss's her softly, for some reason much to the horror of everyone but us youkai.

The ones i look over are a pair of okami youkai, the female has long wild honey hair her ears are twitching slightly as her honey tail does the same her brown eyes are narrowed slightly in irritation, she is wearing a black shirt, faded blue jeans no shoes black fighting gloves on her clawed hands, and the male has short spiky black red tipped hair his ears are against his skull in anger while his black red tipped tail is trying not to wag in happiness, he is wearing a black shirt with a dark brown leather jacket, dark blue jeans, no shoes and a silver sword with gems on the hilt, his black eyes are locked on Sal.

As the female and male okami both walk towards Sal and his mate, i turn my gaze towards the youngest male okami who looks to be 17 in appearance, he has knee length white hair his ears are relaxed while his long white wolf tail is warped around the waist of a female with long white/blonde she is wearing school robs with blue and bronze, no shoes radish earrings, she has a dreamy smile as she looks into his white eyes with her own blue ones.

The alpha male and female, the male has short wild white hair his ears are hidden under a dark green soldiers hat, his long white tail is just barely wagging in happiness he is wearing a dark green soldiers uniform, black combat boots and white gloves, his blood red eyes are looking at Akal as she runs towards him and his mate.

The alpha female has long spiky white/blonde hair her ears are alert but relaxed while her white/blonde tail is still in thought, she is wearing a knee length dark green coat/dress, black combat boots and a large sniper rifle resting upon her back, her blue eyes watch happily as Akal jumps into both her's and her mates open arms.

And i smile knowingly as Akal says tearfully "Mama! Papa!i missed you so much that mean old human changed my wards so i was sleeping and I'm sor-" Akal is cut off by her mother as she says gently to her yet with a dangerous edge towards the OGF "my little pup you have doneNothing!wrong, it is the long whiskered humans doing not your's".

The alpha's male's voice rings out as he says "Seras stay with Akal, Shiro the other's as well as Ikuto's pack, while this Caption takes care of someVERMIN!"as i fall into step beside Captain I grin a bloodthirsty grin that both Kyoya and Alaude both proud as they run for their lives, and my grin makes the potters piss their robs.

My small part of the pack knows better than to follow after me right now, because I am going humanHunting!, however when I get within a few feet away from myprey.

I find my path blocked by a tired/sick looking man with glowing amber eyes as he bares his small fangs at me, i laugh a slightly amused laugh as I say softly "now now **tired/sick** pups like **you** should be with theirrealpack in a den **resting** " the pup looks at the potters then at me and I say calmly " **no** little pup not **them** nor **me** , go to the one who was only able to turn you half way go to your father or mother little pup, live free, learn to swim/fish in the spring, watch the adults hunt elk in the summer, and eat well in the fall, and sleep with pack in a warm den in the winter" at my words soon the pup howl's the howl of a lost pup looking for their pack.

And soon another howl answers however before the pup can go to the one howling, the oldest male potter grabs the pup by his shoulders and shakes him as he says angrily "Remus!wake up the one who your trying to go to is theMonster! who turned you by force wake upMoony!"the pup tries and fails to break free of the oldest potter male's iron tight hold on h8m.

Soon the pup can't escape from his captures hold so he begins to let out whines of pure fear, and before I can move to help the doors burst open reveilng a very angery okami youkai male who is 30 years old in appearance.

He has wild back length gray hair, his ears are up right forward, he is wearing black pants, a gray trench coat while his two long twin gray wolf tails are fully bristled and up in a dominant display as his glowing amber eyes burn hot with pure rage.

As he storms over to oldest potter male who is still holding the still struggling pup who is whining towards the angery alpha male as he says "POTHEAD LET MY PUP GO!" PotHead says nastily "Fenrir graybackyoumonster!he is not your pup he is the one you forcibly turned into a werewolf" all of this happens while Captain is dragging the OGF **out** of the room by his long white whiskers.

Fenrir and I advance i move towards the potter female and potter offspring as i hold my gun/blade against the potters offspring throat as i say coldly "now **pothead** i want you to **release** my fellow alpha's pup now or i well **behead** your vile offspringslowly" the female potter tries to curse me with her death stick.

However the curse hits a wall of night flames as Von appears behind the female potter and as he holds a dagger aflame with night flames against her throat hard enough to draw blood as he says darkly "if you so much as blink you give up the right to your life, for you'll be spending it in My prison for Eternity"all of my pack smile bloodthirsty at this idea.

While Von and Itake careof the female potter and potter offspring, Fenrir moves out of the way of a curse that the oldest potter male just fired at him.

And before the pothead can fire another curse Fenrir has him by the throat as he smiles darkly as he says "let my pup go or i **snap** your neck like a **twig** " pothead lets the pup go but Fenrir does not let him go as he says "Remus follow **my** scent back towards the pack your **mother** is there waiting for you, tell her I'll be home **soon** and then we can finish what we started years ago" Remus nods his head then runs out the doors.

Both Fenrir, Von and I say dangerously at the same time "Now then let's get this party started shall we?"as Salazar and his pack-mates tell the human children to return to their den's because they know what well come of thispartythe humans who don't leave are teacher's, the potheads, and the adults who are guest's in this place.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	27. A Alpha's Fate

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

-Place unknown time while the students leave-

\--Remus's pov--

As I run towards the place where my papa's scent is strongest while my mind turns back to when I woke up from the lie's that I have been forced to live.

(four hour's earlier after leaving the Hogwarts express Rumus's dream space)

(--place unknown time unknown Remus's age 3--)

(-Remus's pov-)

(I run as fast as my small lags can carry me i hear shouts of anger not far behind me, when I look behind me i see human-wizards and the bodies of my pack laying dead on the forest floor behind them.

One of the human-wizards one with long whiskers says loudly " **STOP** RUNNING AWAY FROM US LITTLE WOLF, BECAUSE WE ONLY WANT **THE GREATER GOOD** FOR YOU!" i try to run faster as i growl at those words and I remember my mama told me if I ever heard those **words** run faster because if the one saying them gets there hands on me, then I won't remember who i really am anymore.

Because they well **make** me live in a **lie** , so with my mama's words in mind i move out of the way of a curse as i jump over fallen tree's and after two hours of running i feel a curse hit my back and the last thing i hear are the words "it was a good run little wolf but it ends here **Obliviate!** " then my world turns black.)

I am ripped out of my mind as i hear howls ahead of me and I let out a howl of my own, soon I see she-wolf in human form she looks to be about years old in appearance and she has lower back length tan hair thick long scars on her face her wolf ears are up right in alertness, yet her tan tail is twitching in nervousness and there are scars across her face and though her left cloudy/white un-seeing eye, she is wearing a gray shirt with a tan trench coat dark brown pants no shoes ob her clawed feet, but it is her right golden wolfs eye filled with hope, fear and love.

The she-wolf walks towards me with open arms as she says happily "Remus my little pup your finally free from the human's control" i run crying into my mama's arms as I say "mama! i missed you so much" my mama says gently "shh little pup it is alright you are here and you are safe, but I have to know well you let your father and I blood adopt you again, because those vile human-wizards turned you into a adult and a werewolf somehow" i nod my head.

Soon my mama brings out a large cup then she pours her's and papa's blood into the cup then after i drink it i feel burning pain all around me and soon pass out knowing that when I wake up this time i well **still be me and free**.

-WARNING! SOMEWHAT DARK SCENE AHEAD AND NO! GOATS WERE HARMED IN THE MAKING OF THIS CHAPTER-

-place Hogwarts great hall time ten minutes after the students leave-

\--Tsuna's pov--

As Fenrir, Von and I are about to torture our prey like the trash they are, the doors of the room are kicked open by the Captain as he drags in Dumbledore by his bloody whiskers, while he is crying blood and is covered in what smells like goat cum i say calmly "Alpha Captain what did you do to him to make him cry **blood?** " Captain smiles evilly as he says cruelly " **why** Alpha Cielo I'm so **glad** that you asked, because **all** i did was give this Old Goat Fucker a **taste** of his own **medicine** , and here I thought I was oh sokindas to bring him back **after** letting the **Goats** from **goat simulator** have their **way** with **him** " Fenrir and Von both let out howls of laughter as i say " **if** i had a hat I'd tip it off to you, because you sir **Captain** are a evil **genius** of **torture** of the highest **order** ".

Captain then throws the crying, cum covered, bloody Dumbledore at Ikuto's and Ameko's feet as he says " **here** you **two** go **do** what you **want** to with this **steaming** piece of **Shit** after all he **hurt** your **pup** too **right?"** both Ikuto and Ameko say together " **thank** you alpha Captain forallowingus this most kindopportunityus to seek **revenge** upon this OGF whom has harmed not only young pup's but also **our** alpha Cielo as well as us" Captain nods his head as he turns on his heel and walks towards his pack.

However before any of us can get revenge upon the human-wizards, a old female human-witch says in a tight tone " **Stop** this at **once!** you well all release the potters and the headmaster at once and then you well **leave** " none of us make any moves to release our prey, however the Captain does move towards the up tight female.

And before the teachers can help the up tight female the Captain already has her throat in his clawed hand as he growls out dangerously "dammedwenchyou knownothingof a alpha'sfateof how we give all of what we are, even our lives for the happiness and safety of our pack's, and we do sowithouta sound of complaint nor **any** hesitation, **however** when those like **your** Fucked up long whiskered **alpha** hurt one of our pack we as their alpha's **destroy** the threat **completely** , so unless you want to **join** long whiskers and the potheads i guess you should **sit down** and **shut the fuck up!** " Captain releases his hold on the up tight female's throat and while she falls to the floor coughing, the Captain simply walks back once again towards his own pack, leaving a very afraid human female on the floor behind him.

And with the other human-wizards to afraid to move i say coldly " **Dumbledore** and **potter's** i Cielo alpha female to my pack have found you allguiltyof harming and killing some of my pack, **so** i along with my Bata male, my rain, and my Cloud as well as my fellow alpha's shall give you all your justrewardsandmaydeath havemercyupon your souls, because we well **not** show you **monster's** any **mercy** " i send out a wave of my sky flames telling the others that it is time.

The human-wizards scream, shout, yell, look away, vomit and cry, as Fenrir, Von, Ikuto, Ameko and I begin to cut, claw, bite, shot, burn, de-tongue, de-limb and finally we decide to be kind to our prey all of which are tongueless, toothless, armless and lagless, so we **allowed** them to keep their eyes so that we could **force** them to **watch** as we move towards each of them to give them there just **rewards** , i let Ikuto take care of his former brother while i watch Dumbledore's face as he watches his golden boy die in front of him.

Dumbledore gives a unidentifiable sound as Ikuto uses his dagger aflame with cloud flames to slowly cut open Luka potters throat while he says coldly "this is the **only** thing youshouldhave gotten from theverybeginning not fame, riches, nor glory because your just the boy who won't stay dead, however i would love to see youcheatdeath this time because there are a lot of my pack-members that would just **love** to get their claws **into** you, fair well Luka potter may wenevercross paths **again** " and with the last word said the wizards golden boy finally die's.

Von have learned a lot of new tricks in the time i was away, and i watch with a wide smile as Von use's his black chains like another part of his body, soon the female potter is bone crushingly bound by Von's chains and he says sadisticly "Ihopeyou well came to enjoy yourstayin my prison with my world'sworstlaw breakers, but don't worry littleredI'll visit you soon, and when that time comes i shall **help** you get the healing that you so badly need" as he uses his dagger still aflame with night flames to cut open a portal right into a glass prison ceil, Von throws the female potter into her new home.

Fenrir is in his wolf form that of giant gray wolf with amber eyes, and as pothead try's to scream about his **forced** mate now **safely** away from him and his evil offspring now dead on the floor next to him, and I think to myself [because came on the only way he could get a mate is if he forced her into it somehow, i wonder if the Vendice well help that poor girl heal after all of this is over] i am turn away from my thoughts as i hear Fenrir snap potheads neck with his powerful fangs.

Thus gaining a still unidentifiable sound of protest from Dumbledore as he begins to realize that he is next in line for the chopping block, i say in a sugary sweet tone "aww is the human too afraid of death be able to meet him? well here let mehelpyou" the unidentifiable sounds do not stop as i pull out my blood red and black double bladed spear however i do not have the blades open until I have my spear down Dumbledore's throat.

Then with a smile Ren would kill for i open my blades thus making blood, flesh and bone fly from Dumbledore's throat and when I pull my spear out of the remainder of his tgthroat with a quick flick of my wrist the blood, pieces of flesh and bone fly right onto the up tight female's face along with fat redheaded female's face thus making them both scream in terror, much to the enjoyment of the youkai in the room.

As my pack and I prepare to leave to rejoin the rest of the pack in the wind kingdom, i see the Captain, Fenrir and Salazar waiting for me, i tilt my head to side with curicuriosity as Salazar says calmly "Alpha Cielo please watch over my son and my grandpup for me, also if you or any of yours are ever in area you are more then welcome to stay here, after all that was the idea in the first place when Hogwarts/Akal was created, because we wanted a safe place for both youkai and human children to grow up in, far away from the **cruel** world that all of **us** had to grow up in".

I nod my head then turn my silver eyed gaze towards Fenrir who grins as he says happily "thank you Alpha Cielo for helping my pup, if you ever need another set of fangs you can count on me and mine to be there" i smile softly as I look at Captain as he says "what they said also Cielo thank you for everything" I give all three of them a hug at once as i say softly "same here and thank you all for hyour help and good bye for now" with our good byes said all of us go our separate ways.

-DARKNESS IS OVER WARNING IS DONE-

-place wind kingdom throne room time 12 minutes after leaving Hogwarts-

\--Giotto's pov--

As i share a look with Renato who has a wild grin on his face as he says "Giotto do you think that it's them?" i nod my head then I walk out of the throne room towards the forest of truth with Renato and the others hot on my tails.

When we arrive in the forest i see that Koyuki has two sleeping pups in her arms and also that both Ikuto and Ameko are alive, and i watch as Von walks towards me with a sleeping Tsuna in his arms, however i flick my tails towards Renato and Von understands what i want and he gives Tsuna over to Renato who takes her into his arms gently, as he leads the others back to the castle while Von and I head farther into the forest of truth.

We stop walking when we arrive in a clearing as he looks at a starry night sky Von says clearly "is this about what i know it is Giotto?" i nod my head as I evenly "have you told Reimu yet?" Von shakes his head as he says. "Noi have not have you told Tsuna yet?" I shake my head then i say tiredly "Noi haven't ether do you think that we should tell them tomorrow that we're" Von nods his head slowly as he continues to look at the starry night sky as i too turn my orange eyed gaze towards the starry night sky, hoping that tomorrow goes at the very least alright with what Von and I must say i can only hope.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	28. Was It Really A Secret?

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--Place wind kingdom throne room time morning 6;27am--

\--Von's pov--

The sun has already begun it's race to meet the sun by the time Giotto and I part ways to find Tsuna and Reimu and as it turns out both of them are together in the forest of truth and I can not but curse this blasted forest because of the fact that no one is able to lie during the time in which they are inside.

And as I continue to silently curse the forest soon Giotto and I find ourselves in a clearing where we see both Tsuna and Reimu sitting together under a large tree while they talk happily to one another as we walk towards them hoping that the both of them well forgive Giotto and I for not telling them sooner.

However my thoughts are cut in ribbons as I feel a hand on my cheek i turn my black eued gaze towards the one holding my cheek and I see Tsuna smiling lovingly? at me with Reimu doing almost the same to Giotto.

Both Giotto and I share a very confused look before I say calmly "how?" both of them giggle before Tsuna says softly "because both Reimu and this Tsuna know from the **first** time all sev-four of us were **together** , so Von and Giotto was it ever really a secret?" I look into Tsuna's silver eye as I say seriously "Tsunako what do you mean **SEVEN**!do you know who the other three are?" Tsuna smile innocently at then kiss's me on the lips and before I know it she runs away as she says playfully :catch me if you can NightSky" I grin madly at Tsuna's challenge as I give Giotto and Reimu a wave goodbye because it looks like they are going to be doing some bonding together.

Just like Tsuna and I are going too when i catch her and with thought in mind I take off at full speed towards Tsuna happy with the fact nether of my mates are angry at this one nor his other self Giotto, but as i find Tsuna by a river waiting for me i can't help to wonder who the other three are however I know that the other three shall revile themselves soon enough.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	29. A Gift From Death

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--Place wind kingdom forest of truth morining time morning 10;15am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I slowly remove the long black wolf's tail of Von from my waist and long white and golden tipped twin cat tails so that i do not wake up the still sleeping Von.

Soon i begin to head towards the tree where Von and I left all our clothes uncaring of my state of complete nudity, when I arrive at the tree i pull my dark silver trench coat out of the clothes tree hallow, i search my pockets and soon find what i was looking for in the first place in the form of a letter tied to a small package.

I open the letter first and carefully begin to read though it.

 **My Dear Little One**

 **I truly hope that this letter finds youin good health,**

 **And as much as I wish that this letter was just a pleasant hello,**

 **This one fears that this is Far from it.**

 **For i have not only found that of which was stolen forcibly from you,**

 **But I have also found out that _He_ is the one who did it, but take heed for _He_ has forced them onto someone very close to your soul, go to the crystal forest near the star lake of the silver valley.**

 **However i am so very sorry to have to say that _He_ is also working on a plan to etherownor completelyCrippleyou until your very soul is forever broken beyond all repair.**

 **When the time draws near for the final you shall see this Death as well as War, Fate, Chaos all four of us together with you once again.**

 **However until that day comes i can only hope that thisVerylate birthday gift shall help to keep you safe.**

 **Always watching over you**

 **Death.**

After i finish reading I put the letter back into my dark silver trench coatpocket then i open my gift and i see sky flame orange jewel with a moving flame inside, however when i touch the jewel it bursts into flames melting it.

However when the flames die down they reveal a very large male wolf/lion.

with dark red and orange fur and a thin brown mane. His right eye is scarred closed, and his remaining left eye is ochre in color. He is adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. One of these brands is the roman numeral "XIII", He has a long tail at the end of his tail is aflame with sky flames, and he also has black patterns on his legs.

My twin white and golden tipped twin cat tails go up and down in curiosity and wonder as the very large male lion/wolf begins to walk towards me with his left ochre eye never once straying away from my left silver eye.

And as this one and the very large male lion/wolf continue to look into one another's eye, i smile knowingly as I begin to feel a pack bond with him and I say softly "Hello this one's name Tsunako but you can call me Tsuna if you want to, after all you are a new member of my pack" he smiles a wolfish smile as he says "well then Tsuna it would be rude for me not to tell you my own name seeing as you have so kindly told me your own".

I watch as my new pack member he moves towards me a little more with his long flaming tail between us as he says "i was once called **Red XIII** or **Red** for short, however my Alpha you and the other pack member's may call me Nanaki my grandfather and old pack use to do so when they were alive, so it only makes sense that you do the same" I chuckle softly as i smile at Nanaki who gives me a wolfish smile of his own back.

However the happy moment is **ruined** by the sound of human growling from behind us, i look behind my shoulder and I see **G!?** starring at me with hate, anger and **lust!?** i shiver in **disgust** and slight **fear** at the thought of G **forcibly** taking me, however I am ripped out of my thoughts as I hear a enraged roar and I see a flash of red pass's by me.

And before G or i can do anything G finds himself underneath and pinned down by a very angery Nanaki who digs his sharp claws into G's shoulders making him cry out in pain, i take this chance to get dressed in my clothes.

I send out a wave of my sky flames telling the others to come quickly as I walk towards the now struggling G with the gun that Renato [wh-when the hell did I start calling Ren by his **full** first name?] i leave this thought for later in favor of pressing the barrel of the gun against G's head.

The others arrive in ether in their beast forms like Von or armed to the teeth like Renato just as I say coldly " **G** how the **fuck** did you **find** this **place** and how the **hell** are you **still alive** it's been clear **over** four **hundred** years: G glares hatefully at me as he says angrily "you dammed youkai **bitch**! call your **beast** off of **me** " my eye turns crimson as does most if not all of my pack's

Nanaki grabs G's throat with his powerful jaws and sharp fangs thus silencing him as i say dangerously "poor **poor** G I'm afraid that's the **wrong answer** " i grab my hunting knife and stab G in the right lung then i twist the knife painfully as i pull it out then i give Nanaki the go ahead to kill G and with a loud snap G is dead on the ground never to be heard from again as i lick the bloody blade of my knife to gain G's last living memories, and I soon fall backwards into Giotto's arms as I go on journey of G's most recent memories.

Knowing that I well be safe and sound with my pack guarding me from all harm.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	30. The Last Memories of G

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

(--place Germany --time unknown--)

(--G's pov--)

(I walk though the door of Luce's office and I can't help but to take in her beauty while i stand in front of her desk waiting for my latest orders.

 **\--WARNING! DARKNESS INTENTION'S AHEAD--**

And I don't have to wait long for them as Luce says calmly "G i **need** you to use this one time use portkey it well take you to where ever the new/reincarnated **Tsunako** is currently, i want you to **Rape** then **Kill** her after that **Burn** her body then return to me with the sky pacifier, and you **shall** be rewarded **greatly"**.

I bow down to Luce before i take the portkey in hand as i leave the room with a loud crack sound, and i find myself in a forest but as i look around i see my target sitting **alone** already **naked** just waiting for me to bury myself **deep** inside her.

I growl openly at the thought of fucking that hot piece of pussy cat until she is screaming out **my** name in pleasure as i fill her full of **my** seed, maybe Luce well let me **keep** her as a sex slave or something after i take her and her sky pacifier.

However now i well never get to fuck that sweet piece of pussy cat, because i know as i stare into the red furred, sharp fanged jaws of Death that i am going to die this day, and no sooner do i think this do i feel pain as my world turns as dark as night flames.)

 **\--WARNING! DARK SCENE** **IS OVER--**

\--place Nanaimori Kyoya's house-time 11;34pm--

-Tsuna's pov--

When i wake up from G's **vile** memories i waste no time as I rush past my pack into the bathroom just in time as i vomit out the last of yesterday's breakfast into the toilet, i feel Renato use his sun flames as he rubs my back soothingly, while Giotto and Von hold me long silver/golden tipped hair out of the way of my vomiting.

After five or so minutes of this do i finally stop vomiting, i drink some water then in the living room as i rest against Renato who has his arms around my waist protectivelly as i tell everyone what G's memories were of, and everyone growls dangerously at the **vile** things that G wanted to do to me.

But what happens next is something only Reimu, Rai and i saw coming Renato turns me in his embrace until I am facing him as Renato looks into my silver eye with his black golden slited eyes while he uses his free clawed hand to gently hold my chin as he says gently "Tsuna my Sky-mate this Renato nor his other three selves Sky/Night/Sky, nor your other two selves Lightning/Night our shared mate's, nor any of the others in the pack would **never** ever let those vile things happen to you so please don't cry anymore".

I didn't even know that i was crying until he said something and i say softly "Renato I'm not crying because of the **vile** memories of G, I'm crying because you remember that you were mated to Rai, Reimu and i once upon a time, and that you share a soul with Giotto, Von and ?.?.?.?.? but i want to know if you well re-mar--" i am cut off by Renato as he silence's me with a kiss on the lips.

After a minute or two he breaks the kiss as je says softly "Baka-Tsuna you should know my answer by now of course I well re-mark both Reimu and you separately of course".

No sooner does he say these words does Renato carry me out of Kyoya's house, and as he continues walking away i notice Von leaving with Reimu and Giotto leaving with Rai while the other's stay at Kyoya's house as the sun rises to meet the sky in their eternal dance.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	31. The One Who Waits In The Crystal Forest

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown --time 5;51pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I know that i well probably get one hell of a talking to when i get back to Nanaimori for going alone, i didn't even bring Nanaki with me but this is something that i **must** do **alone**.

So here i am walking calmly though the Crystal Forest with nothing but the clothes on my back [my normal clothes] and a hunting knife in each boot having left my double bladed spear and gun blade at Kyoya's house.

When i near the clearing in the middle of the forest i see a male kitsune with a pair of black wings, and a another pair of pure white one that make my soul feel strange when i look at them on the male kitsune's back.

He has spiky white hair and light purple eyes, a purple tattoo under his left eye, his white kitsune ears are relaxed while his long twin white fox tails are swaying softly behind him, and he is wearing a hooded white vest, a long-sleeved black shirt, still wearing black choker, a loose dark silver belt, and ripped black jeans and a silver winged ring with a sky orange gem stone.

He looks into my silver eye and i look into his light purple soon the both of us are gaining back our past memories of the other, as the both of us take a deep breath as we begin to sing.

" **Byakuran"**

 **No more talk of darkness**

 **Forget these wide-eyed fears**

 **I'm here, nothing can harm you**

 **My words will warm and calm you**

 **Let me be your freedom**

 **Let sunlight dry your tears**

 **I'm here, with you beside you**

 **To guard you and to guide you**

"Tsuna"

Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of winter time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you

"Byakuran

 **Let me be your shelter**

 **Let me be your light**

 **You're safe, no one will find you**

 **Your fears are far behind you**

"Tsuna"

All I want is freedom

A world with no more fright

And you, always beside me

To hold me and to hide me

"Byakuran"

 **Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime**

 **Let me lead you from your solitude**

 **Say you need me with you here, beside you**

 **Anywhere you go, let me go too**

 **Christine, that's all I ask of you**

"Tsuna"

Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

"Bo **th** "

Sh **are ea** ch da **y wi** th m **e** , ea **ch ni** ght, ea **ch mor** ning

"Tsuna"

Say you love me

"Byakuran"

 **You know I do**

"Bo **th"**

Lo **ve m** e, th **a** **t's a** ll I a **sk o** f yo **u**.

(we kiss. Byakuran lifts me off my feet, into his arms and holds me)

"Bo **th"**

Anyw **here y** ou g **o, le** t m **e g** o to **o**

 **Lo** ve m **e, th** at's a **ll I** as **k o** f **y** ou

"Byakuran Tsuna"

 **Say** you'll **share** with **me** one **love** , one **lifetime**

Say **the** word **and** I **will** follow **you**

Share **each** day **with** me, **each** night, **each** morning...

When we are done singing i notice that i am still in Byakuran's arms but i also notice that his light purple eyes are filled with sadness as he says hollowly "Tsunako my sky-mate your only here to get back your wing's you are going to leave m--" i bite Byakuran where the neck and shoulder meet thus leaving my mateing mark.

And i say calmly to the shell shocked Byakuran "Baka-Kuran your a fool if you think that i came here for my wings, i came here for you Byakuran my Dark-Sky-mate that Man forced my wings upon you and even if you steal them from me, i would always came for you not them because my wings are just a bonus but you Kuran are the prize" kuran mate mark's me after he is done he smile's and it is blinding.

Even as Kuran sits me into the ground as he turns his back to me while he says happily "you have me already so take your bonus" i take out my hunting knives and quickly use them to cut my wings off of kuran's back, while i do this he doesn't utter a noise Kuran simply continues to smile as he helps me place my wings onto/into my back.

I don't make any noise as Kuran cuts into back were my scars are then he pushes the beginning of the wing bone into the socket were it's supposed to be, and he does the same with the other wing as well.

After nearly a hour of work Kuran is done while i am almost unconscious and he see's this so he simply carry's me in a bridal style carry as Kuran takes to the sky's heading to Nanaimori, while i fall asleep in his arms as the crescent moon rise's into the star lit night sky.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

Disclaimer I do not own the song All I Ask Of You all rights to the song go to there're original owner's.


	32. SkyWrath

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori --time 1;11pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

As i walk to the house that my brother Teto is staying at i can't help but to think since Byakuran return that these last two months have been wild and that's putting it **very** lightly with all of my pack in Nanaimori at least it hasn't been boring around here.

My thoughts end there as the house comes into view and I see Teto sitting on the rooftop cleaning his glider, i jump onto the rooftop as i say calmly "Teto where is Kyoko i thought she and Renato were coming back today" Teto continue's to clean his glider as he says "you worry to much Tsu i think that you need to kick back and relax" i roll my silver eye at his antics while I say chillingly "i **do** relax sometimes **however** not before a **war** of any kind much like the one **tonight** at the school **between** the tiger's pride and the **fake** Vongola heir, so **forgive** me for **worrying** as is my duty as the **only** alpha female in all of Nanaimori, and considering our own plan's for their little war i have **every** right to **worry** as i please so **dear** brother of mine **shut** the **fuck** up already" teto shiver's slightly at my words.

When ten or so minutes have past by he says gently "I'm guessing that you still can't use your wings even though it's been almost three months since you got them back" i shake my head slowly while i say softly "both Byakuran and Kyoya said that my wings need to heal and bond completely before I can use them, and that if i try to use them before ether of them happens my wings well break beyond all repair" he says nothing as i say these words.

Soon Teto nod his head grimly then when he turns his green eyed gaze back towards his now clean glider, and his eyes light up as he says "do you want to fly my glider for awhile" i smile happily as I nod head once while i give my oldest brother a hug before I take off into the sky on Teto's glider.

I continue to feel the wind in my fur/hair as my wings twitch every once in a while when i take notice that it's almost night so i land onto Teto's rooftop as i say calmly "come on it's time for us to meet my pack at the school for the battle's between the tiger's of wrath pride and the **fake** Vongola heir" Teto grins as he takes over control of his glider and fly's us to the school.

When we arrive i see that minus Renato all of my pack are hiding in the shadows watching as Ieyasu's mist, storm, rain, sun guardian's fight about something i find them boring so i turn my gaze over to the tiger and his pride, i look at his sun, rain, lightning, storm briefly before i go to look at the tiger himself.

And i see a 24 year old man he has a large scar on his left cheek his black hair is spiky and he has a buzz cut on the sides, It is also adorned with feathers and a raccoon tail at the nape of his neck, coming over his left shoulder to rest in the front. He has a tall and muscular build. He is wearing a Varia uniform jacket on his shoulders, with a white dress shirt, black pants, a loosely knotted tie, and black boot.

But the most amazing thing about this man are his blazing red eyes, the same eyes that are looking souly into my silver eye as i fall from Teto's glider towards the ground below and the last thing i hear "Mother!" before i fall pray to the memory walk just as I feel strong arms catch me.

(place Italy time 2;51am Tsuna age 15)

(Tsuna's pov)

I am walking calmly though town when i hear a terrified scream for help without hesitation i am rushing quickly towards the cry, however when i arrive in a alleyway the source of the cry but the scene that greets me is sickening i see seven full grown human adults beating, burning, and torturing a 8 year old tiger youkai, who has torn, blood soaked rags on for clothes no shoes on his clawed feet, and his hair is black with white tips while both his single tiger's left ear and tiger's tail are black with white stripes.

However the truly amazing thing about this tiger cub are his blazing red eyes lit ablaze with sky flames and a new flame one that I've never seen before it is the same color of Orange that sky flames are but with darker orange stripes within the flames and a name comes to mind as i watch the cub bare his fangs towards the human's.

Then with only that name in mind i take out my gun and shoot a hole in the first human's head and by the time the first corpse hit's the ground all seven human's are dead, i hear the cub growl as he says angrily "womrn-trash i had everything under control" i give him a razor sharp glare as i say coldly "well then mimi-trash **prove** it"

then without another word i throw my gun towards his feet and his red eyes widen greatly while i use my hand as a signal to take up the gun.

I wait calmly as he picks the gun up soon the cub looks at me with blazing red eyes as he points the barrel towards my head then pulls the trigger, but to his wide eye surprise there is no blood, no pained screams and no bullet's in the chamber, however much to my own surprise the cub growls dangerously as he lights up the gun with his Orange with darker orange stripes flames until it shines brightly, i hear the sound of the gun firing a round so i simply tilt my head out of the flame bullet's path and i continue to do this untill the cub is once again on his knee's having used up all of his remaining energy trying to shoot me.

The cub has no time to fire at me again because I am right in front of him with his wrist's wrapped gently yet firmly in my tails as i use my hand to tilt his head up until raging red meets calm silver as i say calmly "first off don't aim for the head it's to small a target aim for the heart, or the knee caps so that the target can't flee, and your skill with a gun is good despite those facts **however** i think with the right hellish training as well as one hell of a teacher you could not good but great one of the greatest, **so** mimi-trash what do you say do you want me to train you".

He says angrily "and what happens after i finish this training of your's woman-trash, are you going to toss me aside then leave me to die, or are you simply going to give me hope only to betray me, because after all no one wants a no name youkai cub who can't even kill a few human's by himself" i give him a sad yet knowing look as i say gently "now i want you to listen and listen very well because i shall only say this once, i was planning on blood adopting you after you had finished your training however i shall do so before we begin training, because i want you as my son, so do you want to be Xanxus SkyWrath Vongola heir to the Vongola, but most importantly what ever you wish to be".

He nods his head once and i pick up my soon to be oldest son as i say softly "go to sleep Xanxus you well need all of your strength for both the blood adoption ceremony and for your training" and i walk back to the eternal mansion in the forest of Death wondering how i am going to tell Giotto that we have yet another child.

(memories end)

\--place Nanaimori school time 10;13pm

\--Tsuna's pov--

When i wake up i see the face of my oldest son whom i take notice that i am in the arms of, when i say softly "it's good to see you again my mimi-trash" he give me almost invariable smile as he says "it's good to have you back trash-teacher" i grin happily at my oldest son as i say "Xanxus introduce me to your mate and pride" he says nothing as he simply carry's me over to his pride even though he knows that the **fake** Vongola are watching.

I learn that his rain a pure white tigeress youkai is his mate her name is squalo, his sun is named Lussuria, his storm is named Belphegor, his lightning is named Leviathan and his mist use to be Mana back when she was viper.

I the happy moment can no longer continue be i see Kyoko and Renato walking towards me and i say to Lussuria calmly "do you mind if she battle's the brat's sun instead of you she has a very serious score to settle with him" he nods his head knowing what it means to settle a score like this one.

Because at the end of the sun battle victory only goes to the one who shines brightest.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	33. It's too late for any of us to run

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

on with the story

\--place Nanaimori --time 11;59pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I take a look at Kyoko to see how much she has changed in the mouth that she and Renato have been away training, and i see that her golden/brown hair is now to her waist her golden/brown fox ears are hidden in her hair, while her long golden/brown fox tail is wrapped around her waist, she is wearing black dress pants, a black Chinese style shirt with a gold/yellow Celtic sun on the back, gray fighting bandages wrapped around both her clawed feet and her hands, however the thing that changed the most about Kyoko is her eyes because they are now forever sun flame yellow.

And i can't help but to shiver slightly at the thought of Renato's Spartan training even as i thank my un-dying will that i lived though it long enough to another day/night let alone another being pass though said training alive, but all thought's this fade away as I see the brat's sun look towards Teto thus making the sun yell out loudly "IT'S YOU! THE ONE WHO TOOK KYOKO AWAY FROM ME FIGHT ME TO THE EXTREME! YOU BASTARD".

Then before the enraged sun can reach Teto a gun shot rings out into the night and i see a bullet lit aflame with sun flames pass by me towards the side of the sun's head hitting his ear thus blowing it clean off and as he holds the side of his head while he screams a female voice rings out cutting into the night air like razor sharp claws.

"Now now Big **Brother** you should know better then that after all your fight is not with my husband/mate it is with **Me"** i see Kyoko holding a smoking gun as she glare's at her former brother then without another word she walks into the fighting ring waiting for the sun battle to begin.

When the brat's sun walks into the fighting ring Kyoko puts her gun away, soon tbey are facing each other on opposite sides of the battle field however as soon as i give the signal to fight they do just that, while the sun rurushes blindly forward i notice that Kyoko's claw's are not only longer than normal but there also ablaze with her sun flames but as they flicker now and then i notice that there are storm flames as well.

I turn a razor sharp look towards Nea who gives me a all too innocent smile and i shake my head at the fact that both my sun and storm trained Kyoko who appears to have both flame types but i brush these things away from my mind as i turn my gaze back towards the battle.

And I am not disappointed in the least by the site that greats me for i see Kyoko holding the brat's sun by his throat with her still flaming claws digging deeply into the flesh leaving behind burns and blood in their wake, soon just as her former brother is about to pass out Kyoko says coldly "let this battle and these scars forever be a reminder that just because you can beat another living creature into submission doesn't mean that you should, oh and the next time we meet shall be the last day you live to see the night" with her words said Kyoko lets go of the bleeding past out sun, as she walks out of the fighting ring towards Teto who kiss's her on the lips as he purrs his approval at her actions on the battle field today.

Suddenly i hear a pained noise near me and i see Chrome holding her still covered missing eye as blood starts to pour out of her empty eyehole nether Kyoya nor i need anything more as a reason to go right to her side as Kyoya pulls her into his arms while I carefully yet gently take off the eye-patch that i gave her all those years ago, however i see nothing no injuries, no redness or anything just never ending blood.

As i put her eye patch back into place i hear Chrome say tiredly "it's okay I'm alright Tsuna this happens when the one who took my eye away from me is nearby and i think that it is time for me to reclaim what's mine" i nod my head as Kyoya growls his displeasure but he still lets her go never the less knowing that this is important to his mate so he says nothing even as Chrome walks towards the gym towards the battle field of mist's.

After all its too late for any of us to run from the past because no matter how long it's been or no matter how far we run from the past it well always came back to bite us in the ass.

So i guess the least we can do is bite it back.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	34. A promise fulfilled

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories --Cake-- happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori school --time 2;17am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I watch calmly as Chrome glares hatefully at her enemy a man with two different colored eyes however it's red eye that is bleeding that must belong to Chrome however i file this away for later as her enemy says in a sickening voice "Well well look what the cat dragged in, hello **Nagi** have you finally decided to leave the skylark for me" Kyoya growls dangerously as Chrome says poisonously "nope i only came here for **my** eye and my name is not Nagi, so I'll let **My** Mate **Kyoya** kill you instead" and with that the battle of the mist's begins.

Chrome doesn't waste any time as she as her mist flames to trap her enemy in her version of a hell on earth, while he screams she ccalmly walks up to him then dhe slowly pulls her eye out of her enemy's head, and Chrome walks away from his broken, bleeding, screaming form.

And as i help Chrome put her eye back into place while Kyoya kills the waste of space crying on the floor as i say calmly "so what did you force your enemy to live though" she giggle's darkly before she says happily "i made him relive that night over and over again but instead of THAT man it's Kyoya" i chuckle at my mist as i give her a quick hug before leaving the gym.

When i get outside i see something that makes my blood boil wildly and my sky flames flow around me dangerously because i see the ninth walking past his heir Ieyasu towards Xanxus with his sky flames lit in a threatening manner however before i can so much as move forward.

Raikou stands in front of Xanxus with his arms open wide in a protective manner with his lightning flames all around himself while his eyes ablaze with his earth flames as he says angrily "leave my big brother alone you crual old human" my heart stops all together at the mere thought of losing both of my son's, but to my horror i find my path blocked by the ninth's guardians themselves.

And i am forced to watch in slow motion as one of my worst nightmare's is about to come true as the ninth is about to freeze both Xanxus and Raikou into youkai icicle's with his sky flames however before the ice cold sky flames can reach ether of my son's, Byakuran and Giotto appear in front of them while Von and Renato appear behind the ninth.

I feel pain as two of my mate's take the attack for my son's while Renato shoots the ninth in the kneecaps and Von uses his chains to capture him both of these things happen at the same time.

Then soon after i hear a enraged roar as Nanaki rushes past me towards the ninth's guardians with Mana, Nea, Verde, Ikuto, and Ameko right beside him as they clear the pathway for the rest of the pack and i to get not only to my son's and to all four of my mate's but to my newest enemy as well.

i walk past my four mate's and my newest enemy towards my son's i quickly pull both of them iinto my arms as i say softly " **don't** ether of you ever **frighten** me like this again or you well find out very **fast** **why** the **adults** in the pack **try** to never get on my **bad** side, now you two go to Kyoya's house oh and Xanxus take your pride with you **the** adults **have** this under **chains** " Xanxus tells his pride to follow him as he picks up Raikou by the collar of his shirt and walks away leaving only adult youkai behind with their prey.

I quickly turn my blazing orange gaze towards the one who started this while thing and all i see is a old power hunger human how no one else but Xanxus saw this i well never understand but at this moment in time i can't bring myself to care as i walk towards my still chained prey.

When i am right in front of him as i light my sky flames and use my flaming pointer finger to tape my prey on the forehead and he says thinly "What have you done to me" i smile evilly as I say darkly "i just made good on my promise to take something you both love and need so i **sealed** away your flames forever, in much the same fashion that you once did to me and i have to say karma's a real bitch isn't she old man" i nod my head towards Von who uses his chains to drag the former sky to his new home in the vindice prison.

I hear the ice melting so i turn my still orange gaze towards my two injured mates, and without hesitation i use my sky flames on Giotto and Byakuran warming and healing them both, but i know that their is always a price when it comes to healing another with sky flames, and yet i still smile happily despite knowing this fact as i begin to fall towards the ground only to land on warm red fur.

And i feel a warm wet tongue gently licking away some of my now ever growing pain as i black out happy with the fact that my pack is safe from harm for once in our long yet short live's.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	35. The price of sky flames

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Kyoya's house --time unknown--

\--Tsuna's pov--

When i wake up i notice four things the first is the fact that it's high moon rise, the second is the fact that i am using Nanaki as a pillow/bed while he has his long flaming tail covering me, the third is the fact that I'm stareing into the angery, happy, joyful, loving yet sad eyes of all four of my mate's as well as eyeyes of both of my other selves.

And the fourth and final thing that i take notice of is the fact that i can't speak when i try to ask the others how long I've been unconscious, however no words come out but I do find that i can still growl, whine, hiss, purr and sigh so even if i couldn't i would still not have any regrets because nether Giotto or Byakuran are mute and although i don't know the full extent of my injuries i do know that i have some kind of ininjury from healing both Byakuran and Giotto so i have what ever injuries they would have had from taking the attack for my son's.

So instead of trying to use my voice to speak i decide to use my sky flames by writing what what to say in the air and so the others watch as these words appear "how long has it been since the battle at the school and may i have a mirror i need to check something" it's Renato who speakes first as he says "Tsuna it's been three days since the battle at the school, and you have been unconscious the while time everyone was/is worried about you but what i want to know is in saving Byakuran and Giotto have you become mute" i nod my head slowly as i take a look in the mirror that Reimu is holding up for me.

And I see silver flame like scars wrapping around the whole of my neck and i don't to look to know that i have silver flame like scars wrapping around my back and ribs i can feel them, i look away from my reflection towards Giotto and Byakuran with a question shining in my silver eye causing them to share a quick look before Byakuran says gently "Yes Tsuna both Gio, the boy's and i are fine however are you alright?" i give a happy smile as i purr gently.

I feel a wet warm tongue gently licking my cheek and I turn my gaze towards Nanaki as he says "it's good to have you back Tsuna your pups as well as the others have been worried about you" i use my flames to say "Nanaki have i been using you as a pillow/bed the whole time?" Nanaki says nothing only purrs softly as he nuzzles me lovingly making me give a purr of my own in return.

\--time skip--

\--place Nanimori Kyoya's house time 3;12am--

Tsuna's pov

As i sit on the rooftop watching the dark early morning sky slowly begin to change i feel a presence beside me soon i hear my Sky-mother's other-self say calmly "The price of sky flames is a high one for even the purest sky flames user's like My Sky/other-self and like yourself, however it is still a price well worth paying is it not?" i turn my gaze towards my Storm/War-mother and i see a beautifulneko-grim-ripper-youkai who is the same age as Sky-mother and looks 30 years old in appearance, she has wavy waist length black hair black cat ears and two long black cat tails, she is wearing a black with blood red butterflies on the sleeves, a red sash around her waist holding a black and red sword.

However it is her blood red eyes that i can't seem to escape from that are the most amazing thing about her, soon my thoughts are cut off as she leans towards me then with gentle kiss on my forehead she disappears in a wisp of red/black fire leaving me alone on the rooftop, and i think to myself [ yes yes it is indeed a price well worth paying] as the sun starts to rise coloring the still dark sky many different color's.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	36. The Beginning of the End Part 1

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori Kyoya's house --time 11;11am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

It's almost lunch time Lal and Colonello are away in Italy spying on what remains of the fake Vongola now ruled by Ieyasu, and i am in Kyoya's kitchen cooking potato soup with bacon, sharp cheddar cheese along with chocolate cake topped with coco whipped cream icing, but when i am getting out the glass plates and bowls i am struck by a sudden vision sending both the glass items and myself crashing onto the kitchen floor.

(*place Unknown time 7:59pm*)

(*All i see around me is a blood stained battle field littered with the bodies of my pack and all i hear is the familiar laugh's of my enemy's while i cry soundlessly as i watch that man walk towards me with the pacifier's of my Rainbow and the still beating heart's of all my pack member's in one of his filthy hands and in the other hand is a collar with chains.

And feel i cold as i watch my eternal enemy walk towards me with them because I know that once they arearound my scared neck their well be no hope or freedom left for me and i try to fly away on my now broken blood soaked wings only to remain grounded and i let out one more silent scream as i feel the collar fashion tightly around my neck.

Thus not only sealing my fate but also burning away my heart, mind, body and soul leaving nothing remaining nothing but a empty shell.*)

I wake with tears going down my cheeks as i find myself on Kyoya's living room sofa with the others gathered around the large room i feel a clawed hand wipe away a tear on my blind side before resting gently on my cheek as i hear Von say softly "Tsu What did you see?" seeing as i am mute i decide to use my Sky-mother's trick so i gently press my forehead against Von's as he use's his night flames to show the others my future vision as i show them all the horrors that lie ahead.

The vision makes my other-selves Reimu and Rai cry into our mate's chest's as they hold them protectivelly, Raikou holds a crying baby Yuni as Aria holds them both in her arms while her own mate gamma holds her tightly, Kyoya, Nea, Xanxus, Alaude, Ikuto, Daemon and Yoite are all growling while holding their crying mate's in their arms, Verde is standing in the doorway/hallway as his lightning flames damage everything around him because Verde is a empath so i know that he is not only feeling his own emotion's but that of the pack's as a whole.

But i can't do anything to help any of them right now because i myself am in Von's protective embrace mutely crying my eye out into his chest as he growls dangerously while he whispers sweet nothing's into my ears, but I know that even as my NightSky says it's going to be alright.

I know deep in my flames and soul that it's not going to be alright, because we know deep down our friends, our family, our children, our pack are going to die soon, eeveryone of us know that we're all going to die soon, so we cry this day in the hope that we shall have the power, the strength, the heart, the soul.

And most importantly the un-dying will that it to survive this our final carton call, so while we may always be the eternal family but even we can't stop this.

Not even our curse of eternity can save us now Becuase This is the beginning of the end.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	37. The Beginning of the End Part 2

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place unknown --time 9;50pm--

\--Tsuna's pov--

I glare hatefully at my eternal enemy from across the battle field as i notice Luce as well as the rest of the Vongola traitors beside **Bob** my eternal enemy.

On my side of the battle beside me is Nanaki, Von, Koyuki, Giotto, Renato, Reimu, Byakuran and Rai while the rest of my Rainbow, the Varia lead by Xanxus and the other members of my pack are behind me.

All to soon does the battle begin fur, hair, flesh, bone, blood and feather's start to fly as both side attack one another with the intention to kill.

However with Luce's dying breath i see her fire off one more attack with her gun heading straight for Giotto's heart just as he kill's lampo, Knuckle and Asari with his X-Burner attack, but it's not Giotto's blood that i smell in the air.

No the blood that i smell in the air belongs to Iori my Night/Chaos-Father then i grin knowingly as i see Kuu my Sky/Fate-Mother and Saya my Storm/War-Mother hold him up right while Adrian my Mist/Death-Father takes Giotto over to his rainbow so that he can help them fight **Bob's** foot soldiers.

I feel **Bob's** vile sky flames drawing closer to me as my own sky flames blaze into existence and i rush towards **Bob** with my gunblade a-blaze with sky flames as we start to trade blow for blow with one another, and my flames burn even hotter then normal because I know that all four of my parents well protect my whole pack while i fight my eternal enemy **Bob** alone without worry for my loved ones from becoming nothing more than corpses littering a blood soaked battle field.

After a hour or so of fighting **Bob** when something in him snaps making **Bob's** hit's harder, faster and hotter then before thus making it harder for even me to keep up with him, then as **bob** is about to deal the final blow thus ending our battle and most likely my life.

Something strange even for someone like me happens, my Sky flames, Koyuki's Snow flames, Von's Night flames, Renato's Sun flames, Rai's Lightning flames, Mana's Mist flames, Nea's Storm flames, Ameko's Rain flames and Ikuto's Cloud flames the world's strongest flames start moving towards Nanaki, then after the bright flash of light fades away reveilng a different Nanaki.

This Nanaki still has dark red and orange fur and a thin brown mane. He is adorned with a variety of beads, earrings and feathers around his head, with golden pastern braces and brands on his legs. One of these brands is the roman numeral "XIII", and he also has black patterns on his legs.

However the things that did not stay the same have changed in a very interesting way, what use to be His right eye scarred closed is still scared but where a eyeball should be is nothing but pure flames every type of flames all 9 and his left eye is still ochre in color but changes between ochre and all 9 flame colors, His long tail is slightly longer then before, the end of his tail is not only aflame with sky flames but all 9 flames, and i notice that his right eye and tail share the same flame pattern a pattern of never ending flame types. **[think okami Amaterasu's solar flare reflector pattern]**

Nanaki roars as he tackle's Bob onto the ground in front of me and i hear Nanaki says in a tone of voice that only another alpha could " **hello** **Bob or maybe i should call by your former life's name Hojo!, i well not let you take my pack away from me again! so this is goodbye Hojo and let's hope that i get the chance to end your life for the third time next time"** Nanaki waste's no time as he sink's his fang deep into our enemy's throat before ripping it clean out.

Leaving us nothing to fear from a dying man, i feel tears run down my cheeks as i think to myself [it's finally over we win none of us died tonight] as Nanaki helps me to my feet.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3


	38. The Right Choice

This is my first multi-chapter story

I'm disabled so there may be mistakes

KHR-X-multiple-crossover's

I own nothing but my own ideas and my oc's so that means all the right's to KHR and the crossover's in this fanfiction go to there're original owner's

 **remember this fanfiction the only limit is your imagination**

"hello" talking [damn] thinking or thought's *talking on the phone or hidden meanings/words* (it's real) memories or flashback's ?.?.?.? sealed names and memories **\--Cake--** happy/sadistic talking/thoughts, place/time and --time skips-- (* visons *)

PLEASE DON"T STEAL

 **on with the story**

\--place Nanaimori --time 2;54am--

\--Tsuna's pov--

i look up from the autumn night painting that i am working on and i see my Sky-Mother walking towards Nanaki and me.

When she is in front of us, she lightly touches the silver flame like scars wrapping around my neck while she says gently "oh my little Skyling what have you done!" i give her a small smile while i shake my head slowly.

As use my sky flames to write what i want to say in the air "there is no care for the damage done to my throat but I am fine with this, knowing that i protected two of my mate's from the damage of the freezing sky flames of the Vongola ninth just as they did for my son's, so my regret's are none so there really is nothing that you can do, however thank you for coming three months ago when i needed you the most you changed our future more than you well ever know" she gives me a bottle of silvery liquid while she says gently "drink this it well give you just long enough to say your peace and sing them to sleep one last time" a single tear falls from my blind side as i take the bottle in hand.

I nod my head towards Von and Reimu they use their night flames to take everyone from here in Nanaimori to the eternal mansion in the forest of Death in Italy, as soon we arrive outside of the mansion the others begin gather around me waiting, soon i drink down the silery, liquid down to the last drop,

I take a deep breath before I say in my alpha female voice " **Tonight shall most likely be the last time any of you hear my voice** , so i shall say this now i am so very proud of every single one of you for everything that you've accomplished today you battled against our greatest enemy's and lived to continue breathing another day, but don't think that because i won't be able to use my voice doesn't mean that i won't still give you all one hell of a tongue lashing, if you do something stupid like get yourselves burned into ash piles or something like that, so i guess that the only thing left for me to say is Thank you all of you, well then my dearest loved one's i hope that your dreams are kind because we all know that the world shall never be".

With the word's that needed to tell my whole pack finally said i take one final breath before I close my silver eye as i start to sing my last song.

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**

 **Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby**

 **Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay**

 **And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow**

 **Bless you with love for the road that you go**

 **May you sail far to the far fields of fortune**

 **With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet**

 **And may you need never to banish misfortune**

 **May you find kindness in all that you meet**

 **May there always be angels to watch over you**

 **To guide you each step of the way**

 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **May you bring love and may you bring happiness**

 **Be loved in return to the end of your days**

 **Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you**

 **I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay**

 **May there always be angels to watch over you**

 **To guide you each step of the way**

 **To guard you and keep you safe from all harm**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay,**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**

 **Loo-li, loo-li, loo-li lai-lay**

When i open my eye i see that everyone else but myself is asleep, so i leave knowing that our forest of Death as well as the one's who call it home shall keep my pack safe like they always have before when i leave to do something important.

After nearly two hours of flying i land outside the rusted broken gates of Firestone's orphanage i slowly walk though the decaying ruin towards the large apple tree in the back yard.

I take out the only remaining item out of the time box before i sit down and lean against the base of the tree then i start to read the letter.

 **Dear future me**

 **If you are reading this then you have all of your memories back and it's been three months since Bob's death at Nanaki's fangs**

 **Now then you well never remember this but during our first life we meet our male self named Tsunayoshi**

 **he said that his friend Byakuran sent him to our world because Tsunayoshi had a vision of our future**

 **He saw the Black order coming six years from when you are, they are coming to destroy Rai, Koyuki the Noah's and everyone else as well**

 **Now he said that it doesn't matter how you change the future of this vision so long as it's changed within a five year time limit**

 **So you could openly begin a war with them or you could let Rai and Koyuki go back to ether change or destroy them from the inside now this choice well take time**

 **However Tsunayoshi also said that the second choice is the he would pick if it was his family on the chopping block**

 **Because there well be less life lost if the first choice is chosen then their would be a war between two major powers**

 **But remember my future self that at the end of the day i am still only the past and Tsunayoshi may still be us however he is only a messager**

 **You on the other hand are the future so this choice is yours and yours alone to make**

 **Both Tsunayoshi and i wish you the very best of luck but we can only hope that the choice you make is the right one**

 **From Tsunako Cielo Vongola age 19 and Tsunayoshi Sawada age 15**

 **Date written during life 1 before rebirth number 2**

 **Date delivered After rebirth number 2 before rebirth number 3**

I burn the letter so that no one else can read it as i say my last words "the right choice hmm, well fuck this shit world of mine just got a whole lot more interesting, i hope that the future won't disappoint --".

My voice fades away just as the sun rises above the ruins of the Firestone's orphanage and i close my eye to get some sleep for the future ahead.

Thank you very much for reading and please review ;3

Thank you to everyone who has read up until this the very last chapter ;3

And i hope see you all again in the sequel for The Eternal Family ;3

 **Disclaimer I do not own the song Sleepsong all rights to the song go to there're original owner's**


End file.
